The Age of Darkness
by Canadoll
Summary: In post-Romano Britain, the land is divided amongst the various kingdoms. Lady Bella of Lyonesse is betrothed to Lord Jacob of Gloucester though she dreams of a green eyed shadowy figure... Arthurian legend retold as Bella/Jacob/Edward, with some creative license. All human, original couples (a la Twilight), eventual fluff and mild lemons.
1. Chapter 1

In post-Romano Britain, the land is divided amongst the various kingdoms.

The northern Britons occupy Northumbria which stretches from modern day Edinburgh to Manchester. It is a cold, barren landscape dotted with small villages in remote pockets of fertile land. Northumbrian men aged thirteen and over are expected to serve their kingdom's military to help quell the frequent Pict raiders from Scotland.

To the east, the Angles have settled along the coast spanning from Newcastle to Grimsby. Their shipbuilders are renowned across Europe for their craft, and they earn a fine living through fishing and trading. They are a smaller kingdom which lives quietly and relatively peacefully in larger, oceanfront communities.

South of Anglia is Essex, followed by Wessex and Sussex, home of the Saxons. These are the descendants of the original Saxon invaders and as such their borders stretch across most of the south and east of Britain, only halting in the west for the large peninsula of Cornwall. The Saxons and Cornish are famed for the might of their vast armies and overflowing treasuries, both a result of living in a temperate climate.

The western kingdom, where modern day Wales lies, is called Gwynedd and has been largely untouched by post-Romano invaders. Its only neighbours are the sea and the large kingdom of Mercia, the latter of which is home to a majority of the remaining Celt and Roman descendants.

Fighting is common among the kingdoms in times of poor crop yields, or when widespread disease decimates the numbers of an army. Villages and towns living in the borderlands are especially prone to marauders from neighbouring kingdoms. Alliances and truces are broken more quickly than they can be repaired, and most of the people in Britain live in fear from invasion.

The people are further divided between those converting to the newly promoted Christian faith, those who honour pagan traditions, and those who embrace both. The religious beliefs of the individual king dictate the distribution of resources between the two factions. In areas of strong Christianity, many monasteries have need for fulltime guards to protect them from being plundered by unbelievers.

This is the world I know: one of evil, deception, and intrigue.

My name is Isabella, daughter of Charles, Lord of Lyonesse and loyal servant to Royce, the king of Cornwall. We live in a grand castle on a hill overlooking Glastonbury Tor. My father says it's the largest castle in all of Britannia with its thick stone walls surrounding a courtyard of tall stone buildings. There are two gatehouses at either end of the castle complex guarded night and day by skilled warriors. Archers patrol the top of the walls between gatehouses, and everyone who enters or exits the complex is thoroughly searched.

My father says it's for my safety but I feel trapped inside a stone prison. I'm not allowed outside the castle perimeter and must always be accompanied by my lady's maids, Jessica and Lauren, and my personal bodyguard, James. My only solitude comes at night when I lay in my bed weeping for freedom I so desperately crave.

My only friend is Angela who lives in nearby Ilchester; she visits me as often as permitted. She is the daughter of a wealthy blacksmith and often assists her mother with weaving cloth. She's friendly, caring and loyal – a true friend. I love her deeply philosophical nature and look forward to long chats over mugs of ale. She is the only one who knows the full extent of my unhappiness. Sometimes I wish we could run away together, perhaps to France or Ireland, and live freely as commoners.

But that is just a dream. As the only daughter of a lord, I have responsibilities and obligations to him and to those whom he serves. I love my father very much and I know he returns my affection even if words often fail him. He understands my displeasure but is hard pressed to change it – such is the plight of a woman in Britain. And as a woman I must suffer in silence, to the best of my capabilities. I've never been a very traditional woman.

XoXoX

This year marks my sixteenth birthday and my father has planned a major celebration. All the lords and ladies of our country will attend, including King Royce. I don't like him but father says attendance by the king is a big honour and that he will be toasted almost as much as me.

I'm looking forward to this night. Emily has fashioned me a beautiful dark blue gown made from the finest cloth supplied by Angela's mother and my father has given me permission to wear my late mother's fine jewels. As Emily finishes the alterations to my long, flowing gown with its tight bodice and loose skirt, I can't help admiring my reflection in the mirror. I'm not normally one to care about my appearance, but today I look really pretty with my waist-length auburn hair set in perfect ringlets. And I feel like a princess wearing my mother's tiara.

"You look beautiful, Miss Isabella. Just like your mother," Emily says as she smiles up at me from her position at my feet. She is putting the last stitches on the hem of my skirt.

"Thank you Emily. And I keep telling you to call me Bella," I reply sternly.

She blushes as she says, "It's not proper for someone of my station. I was taught to be respectful toward my master or mistress."

Her words bother me. "I am _NOT_ your mistress. You may work for me but I don't _own_ you. I know you're the newest maid, but Emily I am not like the others. We are going to be very well acquainted and I would like you to think of me as a friend."

She smiles but doesn't reply. I can't blame her, most land owners would flog someone who was less than rigorous about formalities. I hate them, both the formalities and those who abuse their loyal staff. Though my father may be a man of wealth and importance, he has never forgotten that once he was a lowly servant and treated abominably by his master. His frequent lectures on the value of human dignity have not fallen on deaf ears.

When Emily is finished her adjustments, I take a moment to appreciate her hard work on my appearance. She really is talented; my dress swishes around my beautifully and I know father will be pleased by the way the blue makes my white skin glow like a full moon.

By the time I arrive at the party in the great hall – a large building with vaulted ceilings, plenty of comfortable seating around a grand wooden table, and a massive fire in a stone pit in the middle of the building – the musicians are already playing and food is being distributed to hungry guests. Many of these people have travelled a long way to be here, so I like to personally thank them for taking the time to make this journey. Most people compliment my dress, which makes me happy, though I can feel the telltale heat in my cheeks. I'm the consummate blushing princess tonight, which only makes me blush harder.

It's not appropriate for me to dance but I do it anyway. I shouldn't drink so much ale but I ignore my father's stern glare. I'm having fun and I'm being subtle – at least I think I am. I'm enjoying myself tremendously. This is the biggest party I think we've ever had at Lyonesse and for once I don't feel lonely, even if I don't know most of my guests. I love the laughter, animated chatter, and camaraderie going on around me. Men flush with drink, women talking together in quiet groups, servants running around taking care of the demands from their lords. It's chaotic and loud. I love it.

There's no doubting when the king arrives because the timbre of the room changes drastically. The music stops, conversations cease, and servants bow respectfully. I can't help cringing internally as I walk slowly toward the main entrance to greet my most honoured guest. As his eyes molest my form, I feel dirty and cheap, and it makes me angry. But I won't embarrass my father by behaving as anything less than a perfect lady. In a nutshell, my fun for the evening is over.

"My dear Isabella, how lovely you look this night. Your father has greatly under represented your growing beauty and womanhood. Shame on you Charles," he says as he turns to my father. I can tell Royce is not mad because of the irritating playful smile on his face.

"My lord, you are kindness itself. Thank you for the pleasure of having you in our humble home," I say as I bow dramatically. Maybe I'm hamming it up a little, but this man is stupid. He won't have any idea even though I see the twinkle of amusement in his wife's eyes. I know from previous conversations she thinks as little of him as I do.

Royce is pleased by my gesture. "Kindness and modesty. You have done very well Charles. I congratulate your accomplishment," my father bows his head in appreciation as Royce continues, "Let us not keep from celebrating. Everyone please return to what you were doing. I want nothing more than a few moments respite after such a long journey. Emmett!" He barked, as a frightened looking bear of a man suddenly appeared before the king. "Fetch me food and drink. I wish a large chair by the fire to rest my weary bones. Go!" Emmett scrambled away to fulfill his duties.

While Royce continued conversing with my father, Queen Rosalie embraces me in a warm hug. It makes me happy; I haven't seen Rose for many months.

"How do you fare, my friend?" She asks as we separate.

"I am well enough. How are things in Tintagel? Any new scandals?"

She looks around nervously before ushering me to a smaller table in a corner. "I'm pregnant!"

I'm sure she sees the shock written all over my face. "But Royce…" She shakes her head and it dawns on me. "Rose! You have a lover!" I try not to squeal with delight.

She giggles and holds her finger to her lips. "Shhhh, Bella. If Royce finds out…"

I suddenly seem incapable of sitting still. "Who is it Rose? What's he like?"

She smiles because she knows me – I have to have all the details. "I won't tell you who, but you need to know I'm in love. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Oh Bella, he makes my heart sing. He consumes me," she gushes.

My mind briefly flashes to the shadow of a man who has occupied my dreams since I was a little girl. But my mind is set on Rose right now so I ask, "Does Royce know about the baby? Won't he figure it out?"

She flashes me a sly grin. "I covered all my bases. Once I missed my courses, I seduced him. He'll never know the difference."

Our conversation is interrupted by the devil himself bellowing, "Rosalie! Where is my wife? I wish her by my side!" Rose rolls her eyes and joins him, performing her duties as a good queen. This leaves me to wander the room to chat with my other guests. Father approves, I can tell. When I want to be good I am the perfect hostess.

What an odd night. Every time I glance toward Rose, she is deep in conversation with Royce and a few of the higher ranking men, including father. I can tell their conversation is heated and Rose is very agitated, but it is impolite for me to join them. It looks as though women – except for Rose – are unwelcome to this debate. Still, I keep my eye on her for signs of distress. I have no idea what's involved with pregnancy but I'm fiercely protective of her and the baby she's wanted for a long time.

My worries are temporarily forgotten when I see Angela and her parents. I greet them as if they are family, because to me they are just that. Her father, Thomas Weber the blacksmith, presents me with a gift of the most beautiful dagger I have ever beheld in my life. It is no longer than my forearm but the blade is sharp and the hilt has a scaly dragon wrapped around it. The dragon's eyes are bright red rubies and its back is spotted with black onyx. It is by far the most beautiful, intricate piece of metal work I've ever beheld. I barely notice my father approach us until he is already speaking.

"Do you like it, Bella? I had it commissioned for you," he says proudly.

Though he can see I admire it very much, I respond with, "It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you father!"

He smiles, which is very uncharacteristic for him. My guard is up as he whispers, "Now come. I have some exciting news for you!"

I give Angela and wary glance as my father pulls me back toward the king.

"Ahh, Isabella. I was wondering where you went. I have a gift for you that will undoubtedly rival that beautiful dagger in your hands," he says.

I'm nervous. The look on Rose's face could send a dragon slayer running in the opposite direction. If she is unhappy, it follows I'm unlikely to accept what Royce offers.

"I have recently signed a peace treaty with King William of Mercia. His territory is the largest and most fruitful in the land, which could benefit us greatly. Upon seeing your newfound beauty and womanhood, the idea has been cemented in my mind that you should be his son's new bride. There, what have you to say?"

The words come slowly. All I want to do is yell and scream at this stupid, selfish man. But I will _not_ embarrass my father. "This is an honour, my lord," is all I can muster.

"There you have it, my dear wife. She does not protest my decision," he says smugly. _I will not embarrass my father._

"Of course not," Rose replies with all the sarcasm in her arsenal. She knows me well, she would understand perfectly my feelings on this subject.

"I will work out the details with your father, but dear Isabella, be prepared to depart within the month. I wish this union to take place as quickly as possible," he says sternly. My hand grips the dagger more firmly. _I will not embarrass my father._

"Yes my lord. _Anything_ you say," I reply as I bow dramatically and back away. Royce is pleased, Rose is livid, and all I want to do is cry.

I have no idea what goes on around me for the rest of the night. I'm too wound up about my betrothal to a complete stranger to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Though the places are real and my descriptions should be relatively accurate, the Britain I'm describing does not actually exist in one moment in time. It's kind of an amalgamation of several times all rolled into one story.**

*****I do not own Twilight, or the story of King Arthur, but I'm a huge fan of both.*****

* * *

"I'm sorry Bella. I know this isn't what you want, but it's done and there's no going back. I can't deny the king," my father says. It's been two days since the feast and I can't stop crying.

"How could you?! I'm not ready for this," I wail. I know I'm behaving poorly but I can't stop myself.

He sits down on the edge of my bed. "It's not all terrible. In a fortnight we will travel to Gloucester, where we will meet King William and his son. I understand the wedding will take place on the winter solstice and then you will travel to the Roman fort of Caerwent, on the Mercian border. King Royce informs me your future husband will rebuild and refortify, and that place is not far from here. We will see each other frequently I believe," he muses out loud.

My father's words don't comfort me. I can't stand the thought of marrying a complete stranger, especially one who lives so far from my home, Angela, and Rose. How can I possibly be expected to rejoice at this news?

"Your mother and I barely knew each other when we married, and look how that turned out," he continues. My only reply is a very unladylike snort. "I know she would want you to be happy. And think of it this way: he'll be so busy with repairs and fortifications you might but rarely see one another."

I turn over to face him, my tear stained, sallow cheeks shocking him. "That is no comfort to me. I'll be living in a country not my own, surrounded by strangers, and the one person who _should_ be my ally might have no time for me."

"Bella…" he begins before I cut him off.

"Please just leave. I want to be alone," I reply.

My father rises and walks out of the room, carefully peering over his shoulder at me before closing the door. I manage to cry myself into a fitful sleep where the man of my dreams – the shadow figure with striking green eyes – waits patiently for me.

As long as I can remember he has starred in my dreams. When I was a little girl he played with me, when my mother succumbed to tuberculosis he held me, and as I grew older he lay with me. Always in my dreams and in my heart. I have no idea if he's alive or not, but I _want_ him to be real. He's real enough to me; I've fantasized many times about being carried away by this man. Marrying anyone but him seems to violate the very laws of nature. I can't abide the thought of being unfaithful to him.

But such is the plight of a woman of my time.

XoXoX

I am grateful to Angela for her presence as the carriage is packed for my voyage. My few possessions, consisting mostly of gowns, trinkets, and dowry, are loaded into trunks and placed on top of the modest compartment drawn by my father's best horses. We hug tearfully with promises of visits when everything is settled. She swears she will attend my wedding ceremony and as my father calls for me to join him in the carriage, I cling harder to one of my closest friends.

"Don't forget me, my dear friend. I promise I will see you soon," I vow as I wipe my eyes, lift my chin, and join my father for the long trek ahead of us.

The carriage bounces an irregular rhythm as we head to the main Roman road that will lead us north to Gloucester. We will take the Fosse Way for many miles before turning North West at Corinium. The journey should take several days and I'm antsy already. Though I hate being cooped up in my father's castle at Lyonesse, I also dislike travelling. It is contradictory I know.

My father and I do not converse for much of the trip. We share the carriage with my lady's maids; my bodyguard and our warrior escort are on horseback while father's servants sit atop the carriage. I prefer to stare out the window at the passing landscape. I have always loved the beauty and majesty of this land with its ancient groves of trees, emerald coloured pastures, occasional small rocky outcrops, and rivers which glisten in the sun more vibrantly than my mother's jewels.

Our first night is spent at the burh in Bridport. Although this is within the kingdom of Wessex, the people living in the borderlands are much more hospitable to lords and ladies owing to the precarious protection of land. From there we travel north to Bath where we remain two nights before continuing to Corinium, and finally arrive in Gloucester on the fifth day. Although I am tired and unpleasant, I must not embarrass my father. I think that has become my new mantra in life.

Our carriage and entourage makes its way through the main gate and into the grand courtyard of a well-built fortress. It's similar to Lyonesse with multiple buildings and groomed parks, but it's smaller and there are only two buildings tall enough to require staircases: the tower near the north corner, and an ornately carved stone rectangular building I can only assume is the main hall. A long line of servants, peasants, and noblemen stand in a row as we exit the carriage.

"Lord Charles of Cornwall, you are very welcome," says a short, stocky middle-aged man with chin length greying hair. I can only assume he is King William.

"I am honoured, my lord, for your hospitality. I am pleased to introduce my daughter, Lady Isabella of Lyonesse," my father replies. This is my cue to step forward and bow like a good British noblewoman. I do it, though I long to run in the opposite direction.

"Ah, young Isabella. Rumours of your beauty have reached this old man's ears, though I see they do not do you justice." He eyes me carefully for my reaction. I can tell he's sizing me up, though in a polite way, and for some reason this calms me. I think it's good to know he's as cautious about me as I am toward him.

"You are too kind my lord," I reply neutrally. From the corner of my eye I see my father sigh with relief.

William nods as though he's confirmed something to himself then says, "I can see you are both weary. Please refresh yourselves before we feast tonight. I will have you taken to your rooms."

By the time I'm 'refreshed' enough to have dinner, I've come to terms with my situation a little bit more. I guess a nap, change of clothes, and some pampering will do that for most people. It helps that I'm wearing my lime green tunic dress with my hair intricately braided. I look good and I know it.

One of the very few advantages we ladies have in this age of darkness is the ability to be late without repercussions. When my name is announced into the great hall – still not as grand as Lyonesse, I notice – everyone in the room rises and bows respectfully. There are no words of reproach, no disapproving glares, and no condescending lectures. I have graced the room with my presence and that alone makes the waiting worth it. Or at least, that's what social convention dictates. I never understood it but I'll take any advantage I can get.

I only recognize two faces as I approach the head table: those of my father and King William. I take the seat offered to me by a shy looking servant with shaky hands.

"Lady Isabella, I hope your quarters are to your liking," King William says sincerely. I can't help the softening in my heart for this man. He seems genuinely concerned about my comfort.

"Yes, thank you. I found them so adequate I was hard pressed to leave!" My joke incites a few polite laughs from those within ear shot.

"So it would seem!" William laughs. "My lady, I would be honoured to introduce you to my most intimate acquaintances." I give him a nod of my head. "To my left is your father, obviously. Then there is Lord Harold and Lady Susan of Worcester, Lord Paul of Northampton, Lord Sam and Lady Emily of Chester, and Lady Leah of Leicester." I nod to each one. "And this handsome fellow to my right is my son and your future husband, Jacob of Gloucester."

This is it. The moment I've been anticipating for weeks. As I slowly shift my eyes to my betrothed, my stomach churns and squeezes. But the green eyes and reddish hair I've been hoping for are not present; Jacob is a young man, about my age, with long black hair and black eyes. I do my best to hide the heartache that's ripping me apart inside. I avert my gaze and stare at my plate. I hope they think I'm hungry and not disappointed.

"Let us feast," King William announces. There are no words to describe my gratitude.

The food is hot, the meat fresh, the bread soft. It quells my meager appetite but does not satisfy my desire to bolt out the door. The hall is noisy with chatter, clinking of glasses, hurried footsteps of busy servants, and boisterous laughter. My brain registers the activity around me, my nose smells the food and ale, and I'm keenly aware that people are scrutinizing me. But I cannot bring myself to play my complex roles tonight. As soon as it's feasible, I escape the hot building to get some air. Thankfully I am alone.

I wander the gardens, making note of the pretty-ish wilderness on one side of the lawn that contains a few trees and a stone bench. I wander to the bench and sit down, aware that James is lurking a respectful distance away. I sigh deeply, knowing I will never be truly left alone to sort out my jumbled thoughts.

In a way it's comforting to know I am well protected and should not expect any harm. James has been my personal guard for more than a year and he has proven very capable. It is his presence, along with Jessica & Lauren, who will help me transition to my new home. But James cannot provide the kind of comfort I really need right now. Only one is capable of that, and I cannot see him just yet. It would be improper to take my leave so early in the night.

I think back to my reaction at seeing my betrothed. I was surprised, but why? I have never laid wakeful eyes on my green eyed shadow. As far as I know he doesn't exist outside my mind, but some part of me expected to see him today.

My heart aches thinking how I will endure my wedding night.

"Isabella?" A voice calls from the darkness. Though it surprises me, I am not fearful; James would have killed any threat to me. A shadowy figure approaches, and for a moment I hold my breath with anticipation – but am once again disappointed as the moonlight illuminates the features of Lord Jacob.

"Yes my lord?" I reply as I stand up to bow.

"Please do not trouble yourself. I merely wish to beg a few moments of your time," he says gently. I nod and recommit myself to my new stone seat. When did it become _my_ seat?

"I know we are strangers this night, but I wanted to personally welcome you to my country. I know this land is unfamiliar and may seem alien, but I hope you will come to see it as home. Your coming fills my heart with a joy I never knew I was lacking. I will be proud to have you as my wife and I hope with time you will feel the same about me." I give it a moment to make sure he's finished.

"Thank you for your kindness, my lord. As you know this is a big change for me, so I hope you will be generous with your patience while I adjust to our situation," I reply as formally as I can.

Jacob laughs loudly. Too loud for my liking, though I cannot help but smile. "Did I say something funny?" I ask, pretending to be offended.

Just like his father, Jacob is very intuitive and seems to know I'm not really upset. "No, my lady. It is not _what _you said, but how you said it. We're to be married in a few weeks and look how formally we speak to one another. Does that seem absurd to you too?"

My loud laughter echoes against the stone wall of the great hall. I have a feeling I'm going to like Lord Jacob of Gloucester.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As far as I know, writing letters wasn't common in Anglo-Saxon England, but I'm using some creative license here to illustrate the passage of time. I think it's better than writing out every single detail.**

**Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_My Dearest Angela,  
I am truly sorry, my dear friend, for my lack of letters. Since arriving in Gloucester I have been swept off my feet with activity. There is much to be done in preparation for our migration to Caer Leon (which I have learned is the local name for Caer Went) and I find myself occupied with these important details.  
The king and his son discuss the logistics of fortification, namely masonry, strongholds, secret tunnels, and raising an army, while I must suffice with more domestic considerations. I won't bother explaining to you my frustrations as you undoubtedly already understand.  
I have spent some time with my future husband. He is a nice man of gentle nature. His smile is infectious and I find myself drawn to the warmth of his personality. Dear friend, Lord Jacob is very handsome and makes me laugh at myself – a feat only ever accomplished by a select few, you included. As the days pass I find myself growing rather fond of him; I believe our marriage will be good.  
Though I am surrounded day and night by lords and ladies, I find myself in want of good company amidst mugs of ale. I miss you, my dearest friend, and look forward to see you on my wedding day.  
Yours Always,  
Bella_

As the days grow shorter and the weather colder, I find it increasingly difficult to escape to my stone bench in the cultivated wilderness. It makes me sad. I've grown rather fond of my evening walks among the apple trees. And as the days pass, where summer's heat is long behind us, I think of Lyonesse and the beautiful colours of my countryside. By now the mighty oaks would be shedding their red leaves for winter's barren embrace and the farmers would be reaping the last harvests.

Though the land is not terribly different from Lyonesse, the subtleties do not escape my notice. There are far more rocky crags and barren marshlands, and even the animals seem to display a different attitude to my home country. I miss Lyonesse terribly even as I become more acquainted with my new kingdom.

Lord Jacob is very attentive toward me, which I know pleases both our fathers. I find his advances flattering to my womanly desires. He looks at me with such reverence and admiration. I'm afraid one day I may disappoint his expectations, so I do not give my mind fully to him. If he were to know me, the real me, and I was rejected, it would make life unbearable. Still, my growing affection for this tall, muscular man and his gentlemanly manners pleases me immensely. My homesickness dwindles more and more as the days pass.

XoXoX

On my wedding day I sit in my chamber – now my permanent quarters – staring out the window at the guests arriving in the courtyard below. I insist upon sitting in that spot as Jessica and Lauren finish fussing over my hair. I don't want to see my reflection in the mirror.

The dreams have been so intense the past few days. I've woken up more than once feeling my shadow's arms around me, holding me tight. Opening my eyes is almost painful; it means admitting he's not really there. I'm more convinced than ever that my nightly visitor is a product of my imagination. How could he really exist?

I sigh dramatically. I know I'm acting like a petulant child but I don't care. Yes, Jacob is a good man. I think we could be happy together. But he isn't the love of my life. And I don't think that just because of my dreams. Sure I love his smile, laughter, flirty charm, and his obvious devotion to my happiness. Who wouldn't? It just sometimes seems like he's a lost little puppy and I'm being forced to train him. I don't _mind_ doing it, but if I had the choice I'd rather not. Jacob would be a very good friend, at arm's length, if I had my choice. But it's out of my hands now. I can't back out. It feels claustrophobic.

_I will not embarrass my father_. This is the last time I'll have to repeat that phrase. Soon it will be _I will not embarrass my husband_. Green eyes flash in my mind's eye. I'm so pathetic.

Alright Bella, it's time. I rise from my seat, take a cursory glance at myself in the mirror and, satisfied I look good enough to be married, exit my room to descend the staircase of the tower. Yes, my room is in the tower.

Jacob greets me warmly at the door to the courtyard where we walk hand-in-hand to the on site church. King William desires a Christian wedding. It's not what I would have chosen but it wasn't my decision to make.

The modest chapel is packed with witnesses. The pews are decorated with sprigs of holly – there are no flowers available in the winter – and garlands of expensive ribbon. My father has spared no expense to celebrate his daughter becoming a princess.

I hold Jacob's arm as we walk down the narrow aisle to the altar where a man in expensive, flowing robes and a tall hat greet us warmly. I don't pay much attention to the ceremony; I've never been particularly religious, but if I had to choose a faith it would be more traditional in nature. I tend to think the goddess worshippers are a little more likeable. The thought of one man being tortured for his father, because of the sins of his brethren, scares me a little. Then again it's a suitable parallel to my current situation.

Though my mind wanders, I'm sure nobody else notices. Most people are watching the robed man carefully, repeating his words as directed, bowing their heads when told to do so. I mimic their actions like the good woman I am. The ceremony lasts too long which makes me antsy. I try my best not to shift my weight impatiently; every time I move, Jacob tightens his hold on my arm as if he's afraid I'll run out the door.

"May you share a lifetime of love, serenity, and fertility. God bless you both," the man says. That's my cue.

Jacob turns to me and places one hand on my cheek while the other snakes around my waist. His lips meet mine in a quick, chaste kiss before we turn to our audience and walk back down the pathway to the door. It feels anticlimactic.

The crowd follows us into the great hall which is decorated similarly to the chapel. On each table sits platters of meat, trays of fruit, pitchers of ale, baskets of bread, and little lemon cakes. Jacob takes his seat to the right of his father and I am ushered into the chair next to him. I realize that this will forever be my station in life – always placed in relation to others. This makes me incredibly sad.

Toasts are said, speeches given, promises of alliances, protection, and support from the king. He says something about being honoured by everyone's presence, especially King Royce. I don't care about any of it. Especially Royce, who left Rose in Tintagel on doctor's orders. Angela is seated at a table with others 'of her station' as William put it. All I want to do is steal her away from this crowd and cry into her arms. I'm especially frightened of what is to come when Jacob and I leave the feast for his bedchamber.

My heart races as I ponder the night before me. I have to give myself to a man I've known less than three months because he is my new _husband_. The word sounds wrong to me even in my head. I like Jacob very much but he isn't my true love. My heart doesn't threaten to leap out of my chest when I hear his voice, nor does the sight of him incite womanly excitement within me. Yet I am bound by obligation to open myself to him in the most intimate way. My stomach lurches just thinking about it and I know I need some air.

"My lord, I feel faint. Would you allow me a breath of air?" I ask my new husband.

His concerned eyes make me feel guilty. "Of course. It's been an exciting day. Why don't you and Angela take a turn through the garden?" He knows how much I've missed her.

"Yes, thank you. I will return shortly," I reply, avoiding his gaze, as I rise and make my way to Angela's table. She doesn't need to hear my voice to understand I need to speak with her alone.

As soon as we're settled on a bench outside – recently installed by my new husband for these precise moments – I can't hold in my tears. They flow freely down my cheeks even as I try to wipe them with the sleeve of my dress.

"My dear Bella," Angela says, "do not distress yourself. This should be a happy day."

I sniffle a little as my eyes dry out. "Ange, I don't know if I can do this. I dreamt of him again last night. He held me as I cried and whispered that things would be okay. It was comforting to me then, but now I feel like I'm being dishonourable."

She nods her head and replies, "Bella, I know your heart is not with Jacob. But let me remind you this man in your dreams is not real. He doesn't have a heart, or mind, or soul. Jacob has all of that and more besides."

My heart aches. I know she's right but it doesn't set my mind at ease. "Ange, what would you do? If you were in my situation?"

She smiles sadly. "It's not my place to tell you what you should do. But let me put things in perspective. You are married to Jacob?" I nod slowly. "You have made a vow before God?" Another nod. "Then what other choice do you have?"

She's right. Angela is always right. "I could run away and join a convent," I reply petulantly.

Angela laughs as she wipes the fresh tears from my face. "You would never do that to your father," is her simple answer.

"I know. I just… I wish things were different."

Angela nods sympathetically. "As do I. But the reality of your situation is that you have a wonderful man who has vowed to love you til his last breath. He is not violent or cruel. And he clearly dotes on you. Many women would be jealous of your good fortune. In fact, I saw a few female faces in there who looked as though they would take your spot in an instant," she says teasingly as she nudges me gently in the ribs.

Her words make me smile. They also make me think. Angela has a valid argument; Jacob is a good man and I feel a tender affection for him, though I would not call it love. He has a generous heart and loving nature. I could have been matched with someone much worse – a warlord or a brute. His lack of green eyes and bronze hair are the least of my concerns.

Angela stands and grabs my hands, helping to pull me to my feet. "And look at it this way: in a few years you will be queen, which will allow you to do some real good for the people of Britannia. Is it not worth it?"

She has a good point, and suddenly I feel selfish for thinking only of myself. As queen, or even just a princess, I will have the power to improve the lives of many people. I can make a difference in this land, help to quell the uncertainty of fear, and protect the weak from those who would abuse them. Besides, I still don't know if my green eyed shadow is real or just a figment of my imagination.

XoXoX

Later that night I sit on my husband's bed, riddled with anxiety, as I watch him remove his clothes. Jessica & Lauren unclipped my hair and removed my outer garments before I joined Jacob. My eyes rest on his form as he pulls his shirt over his head and lowers his trousers. I have never seen a naked man before, and I find myself curious about his physique. He stands still in the low candlelight of the room, allowing me to drink in the sight of him, as I nervously fist the thin fabric covering my body.

Though I have nothing with which to compare, his masculine features please me. His chest is bulky and strong, his stomach flat, his thighs bulge with strength. The only body hair runs in a straight line from his navel to his member, which is also framed by a bush similar to my own. Truthfully, I find him very pleasing.

He walks over to me and bids me to stand. He unties the back of my night gown as he nuzzles my neck softly, whispering words of endearment in between kisses. When my gown is loosened it falls to the floor and I can't stop my automatic reaction to cover my breasts with my hands. He gently pulls my arms away from my shaking body and looks down at my figure.

"My lady, you are a wondrous sight to behold," he comments appreciatively.

I can't help the blush in my cheeks. The upper ones. "Thank you my lord. I am glad you find me pleasing," I reply, surprising myself by my honesty.

Jacob wraps his arms around me and lowers me to the bed, taking care to keep from pressing his entire weight on my small, fragile form. Well I'm not actually fragile, but he seems to regard me as such.

"I know you are a stranger to intimacy, my love, but I promise to be gentle. My only wish is to please you as my wife and as a woman," he swears. I can only nod. I know if I open my mouth again, the tears will spill out of my eyes. I want my shadow here with me more than I can express.

Jacob lowers his face slowly and kisses my lips, gently at first, but with an intensity growing as quickly as his manhood. I dutifully part my legs and have to force myself not to cry out as he enters my most intimate cavity. I want to sob for my aching heart and the yearning it has for another. I want to scream from the awkwardness and pain of this moment. And yet, I am drawn to my husband's soulful eyes. As the momentary agony subsides, I find myself moving to meet his rhythm within me. Pleasure replaces pain and I feel myself being drawn upward to a place I never knew existed. Jacob kisses my breasts as he increases his pace. Sweat drips from his neck. I can't help myself; I'm clawing at his back as a wave of bliss washes over me.

He is pleased with my reaction. I hear him grunt and moan my name as he dives further inside of me, then stills and rolls off me. He holds me in his arms as we fall asleep in our lover's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this chapter is more of a transitional aid than anything. Soon we will find out more about her shadowy figure! Oooh!**

* * *

When I was a little girl I used to beg my mother to tell me the story of the handsome prince who saves the princess from the clutches of fire breathing dragons. It was my favourite bedtime story and one of the few things I remember about my mother. I used to imagine myself as the princess and my shadowy green-eyed man my savior. I'd grown up thinking that a man couldn't love me if he didn't save me first.

Now, after a year of marriage to my Jacob, I know better. He is my best friend, my pillar of strength, and a wonderful husband.

It was a difficult transition at first. I dreamt of my green eyed man every night, and each morning was left guilt ridden and exhausted. Gradually the dreams subsided, much to my relief, and now he only visits me once every few weeks. I can live with that.

Within a few months of our marriage ceremony, Jacob and I moved to Caer Leon in the borderlands between Mercia and Gwynedd to begin our lives together as a married couple. The old fort was rebuilt and furnished in modern fashions fit for a royal couple. It is not as grand as Gloucester, or Lyonesse, but I'm happy to say it's _mine_. Well, mine and Jacob's.

My husband spends his time with his warriors doing training exercises or discussing strategy. Rumours have spread across the land of a major Pictish rebellion in the north which will require a large intervention from all the kingdoms of Britannia. We were informed just last night that King William has bid Jacob to lead the Mercian troops to join the other armies in Northumbria. They leave in one month, and I don't like it one bit. But I keep myself occupied with domestic duties, as fitting for a lady of my status, and only discuss my fears with Jacob late at night when we're alone.

As I sit in a chair of our shared bedchamber, combing through my long brown hair, I can't help watching my husband sharpening his dagger. I don't like it. This reminds me that soon he will leave and I won't see him for many months, or even possibly years.

"Do you have to do that in here?" I ask. I'm annoyed and ready to pick a fight, but as usual my Jacob bends to my will. He really spoils me.

"I am sorry, my lady, if I offend you. I was merely waiting for you to finish your ministrations before joining you in our marriage bed," he replied with a giant grin. I know what he's getting at, and I am _not_ in the mood.

"Jake, not tonight. I'm tired. It's been a really long day," I reply softly.

His eyes look sad. "But Bella, you know I can't sleep without feeling your hands on me," he replies.

I shake my head vehemently. "I said no, and if you continue to argue then you can sleep on the floor tonight," I snap. Immediately I regret my words upon seeing his puppy dog eyes. But I am not one to give in. "I'm sorry Jake. I don't mean to be difficult, but I meant what I said. No means no."

He nods and flashes me a sweet smile so I know he's not angry, just disappointed. It's been more than a week since we've made love.

XoXoX

My bad mood continues throughout the next day and the rest of the week. I can't seem to stop myself from snapping at Jacob. I suspect it's that I'm distancing myself from him so the loss of his presence won't seem as devastating. I have learned to love my husband very much since our wedding night. My irritability hurts me as much as it does him but I seem incapable of avoiding it. After one particularly bad morning, when I called Jacob a long list of ugly names, I escape to the kitchen to give directions for the feast this evening.

"Charlotte, I would like the sour dough bread you made at Christmas, and those wonderful rhubarb tarts as well. The hunting party has returned with fresh venison for a hearty stew," I say to my head cook.

"Yes, my lady. It will be done," she replies cordially.

"Thank you Charlotte," I say sincerely. As I turn to leave the room, I see Jacob leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Why do you treat the servants better than your own husband?" he asks sadly.

"Because they're not leaving me for some ridiculous military campaign," I retort.

Jacob's eyes soften as he whispers, "That's what all this is about?" I can't help the tears from escaping my closed eyes. I nod slightly, the pain etched across my features. "Bella, my love, do not despair. Come, let us talk," he says as he leads me to our bedchamber.

By now I'm a sobbing mess as I collapse on our bed. "I'm so sorry Jake. I don't know what's come over me. I just keep thinking about how you're leaving, and I might never see you again…"

He lays down beside me and strokes my hair lovingly. "Shhh, Bella. It's okay. I understand your fears but you need to know that I intend to come home to you. I don't know how long it will take to quell the rebellion," he says sadly, "but I heard the Saxons are sending an army the likes of which have never been seen on British soil. If that's true, it's likely the war will not take long."

I nod my head but my eyes remain closed. I can't look at him right now. "Do you have to go? Can't your father send one of your brothers?" I already know what the answer will be, but it can't hurt to try.

"Bella look at me," he commands. I grudgingly open my eyes and stare into his black but kind eyes. "You know why I have to go. I am the eldest, and the captain of our armies. It is my sworn duty to protect the land."

"I know. I really do. I just…" I can't finish my words. The sobs pouring out of my lungs threaten to choke me to death. I'm sobbing so hard I barely notice when my stomach churns. I run to the chamber pot and vomit violently into the small basin. Jacob is by my side instantly as he holds my hair behind me.

"My lady you are unwell. Let me fetch the doctor," he says. I want to protest but suddenly I'm so weak I can barely move my body nevermind form words. I kneel on the ground, my face hovering over the clay pot, praying to whatever god is listening to end this torture. I've never been very good with being sick.

I don't know how much time passes but at length my stomach settles and I feel my husband carry me to our bed, where Jessica washes my face with a cloth. The cool water feels good on my heated cheeks, as does Jacob stroking my hair. I feel my stomach bubbling again and yell, "The pot! quickly!" Lauren brings over the chamber pot just in time for me to continue expelling my stomach contents into it. Another two rounds like that, and the doctor arrives.

"Alright, I'll need everyone out. You," he points to Jessica, "may remain. But stay out of the way," he orders sternly. I like him already.

Once we are alone he pokes and prods at me, asking personal questions, nodding his head at my replies. He massages my torso, claiming to feel my organs, which incites another round of vomiting into my chamber pot. By this time there's nothing left in my stomach except clear fluid.

The doctor pulls away and gives me a charming smile. "My lady, you are with child."

Everything goes black as consciousness slips away.

XoXoX

The sound of hushed voices wakes me from my troubled sleep.

"Her condition is delicate but not abnormal. Many women have difficulty in the beginning. It is important she rest whenever she needs it, and she eat and drink as much as possible to keep up her strength. My wife has an herbal remedy for the sickness which should provide some relief. I'll ask her to stop by tomorrow, if it suits you," the doctor whispers to my worried husband.

Jacob nods enthusiastically. "Yes, please. Anything to make her better. You are certain she is safe?"

The doctor smiles. I noticed his lips are pursed to keep from laughing. "Yes, my lord. My wife went through the same troubles with each of our children, and today she's as healthy as I am," he boasts proudly. Huh. Well that's good to know.

"Thank you Carlisle, I can't express how grateful I am," Jacob gushes. Carlisle? That's a weird name.

Carlisle bows graciously. "It is my pleasure, my lord. Please feel free to call on me anytime," he replies before leaving the room.

Jacob comes and sits next to me on the bed. "Dear wife, I know you are awake. How do you feel?" Jacob asks me, concern lacing his normally boisterous voice.

I give him a small smile. "A bit better I think. I could use something to eat," I reply, which results in Jacob jumping off the bed to relay instructions to Lauren. I can't stop from laughing. "Nothing heavy, please," I call. I'm not sure Jacob hears me.

When my food arrives – some bread and stew – I'm famished. As I eat my small meal Jacob watches me like I'm going to drop dead at any moment.

"Jake, I'm okay I promise. I feel much better now."

He nods and waits for me to finish before he has my plates removed and pounces on me. We feverishly make love for the rest of the afternoon and by sun down I'm exhausted.

"My beautiful Bella," he coos while playing with my hair. It's knotted and ratty from our exertions but he doesn't care. I think he likes it when I look like this. I give him a lazy smile in reply.

There is a knock at the door. Jacob jumps out of bed with a scowl and opens the door slightly. "Yes?" he says sternly.

The door is not open wide enough for me to see, but I hear the shaky voice of the servant stutter, "Forgive me my lord, but the king has arrived and wishes your presence. Your other guests should be soon too."

Jacob runs his hands through his long, black hair. "Of course. Tell my father I will join him shortly," Jacob says before slamming the door shut. He comes back and sits on the edge of the bed, still scowling. "Bella, I must attend our visitors, though I would much rather stay here," he says sadly.

I smile in encouragement and pat his arm. "You have duties, and I wouldn't want to keep you from them. Please send my apologies, but I am very tired and would prefer to stay in bed."

He flashes me one of his wide grins. "Of course. I will give my father the great news," he replies and practically dances as he dresses himself. Embry, his servant, enters the room and helps Jacob finish preparing for the feast. I am sad at missing the occasion, but my body does not feel up to a long evening of making pleasantries when I still feel a little weak.

Jacob climbs on top of me and kisses me passionately before he runs out of the room. It's not long before I succumb to exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the kind feedback. It makes me happy! **

**As always, feel free to drop me a line with questions, comments, predictions, or verbal diarrhea. :)**

* * *

When I finally open my eyes, the sunlight is streaming in through the small window built high in the wall. I don't know what time it is but Jacob is gone and there seems to be some commotion going on outside. As if on cue, the door to my bedchamber opens bringing Jessica, Lauren, and a woman I've never met.

She's beautiful with her small delicate frame, shoulder length honey coloured hair, and large, green eyes. There is kindness radiating from this woman and though I've never seen her before a part of me feels like we've known each other for years.

"Good morning my lady," she says with a respectful bow, "my husband directed me to visit you today."

I yawn and stretch then sit up in bed. "And who is your husband?" I ask.

She smiles brilliantly. "My husband is Carlisle, whom I believe you met yesterday," she replies kindly. Ah yes, the doctor. This must be his wife with my herbal remedy. Instantly I perk up at the thought of alleviating the sickness which is now threatening me once again.

"Please come in. You are most welcome!" I exclaim. She smiles again and sets down her bag, pulling little vials out and lining them up on the table by the window.

She turns to Jessica and says, "Please fetch some boiling water." Jessica nods and leaves the room quickly. She stands beside my bed and says, "I understand you are having difficulty with the baby."

"Yes I am. Does it get any easier?" I ask, hoping for some good news.

She gives me another kind smile and replies, "It does. The first few weeks are the worst of it. Once your body becomes adjusted to caring for the life inside you, it's all downhill from there. I had a very difficult time carrying my children."

I pat the bed, inviting her to sit with me. "How many do you have?" I ask. This woman fascinates me for reasons I cannot comprehend.

"I carried five times but only two survived," she responds sadly.

"I am very sorry," I say sincerely. "I have no experience with childbirth. Is that common?"

She pats my leg reassuringly. "More common than people think. It is difficult from beginning to end, and once they're born it's even harder. Babies are prone to many different ailments especially if born in the winter months." I think she sees my horror struck face because she continues with, "Try not to worry, my lady. My husband is the best doctor in the country and I will be glad to help however I can."

"Thank you. What is your name?" I ask. I feel foolish for having such a personal conversation without even knowing this woman's name.

"I am Esmerelda, but please call me Esme," she replies easily.

I nod appreciatively. "Esme, you may call me Bella."

Jessica interrupts our conversation by entering with a bowl of steaming water. Esme gets up and makes quick timing of mixing various herbs from her vials into the hot liquid. She mixes them with a spoon and brings the bowl to me.

"Now you must drink this while it's hot, or the effects will be diminished."

I take the bowl from her and make a disgusted face as I sniff the mysterious concoction. It smells vile; I can't understand how something this unpleasant is supposed to keep me from vomiting.

Esme chuckles subtly at the expression on my face. "I thought the same thing when my mother first made this for me. All I can say is that I wouldn't have survived without it."

I take a deep breath and put the bowl to my lips. I blow on it a few times to cool it slightly so it doesn't burn my tongue. Then with more bravery than I can remember, I down the contents as quickly as I can. Once it's all gone I sit back in bed and wait to see what happens. I don't need to wait long – almost instantly I feel the difference. My nausea disappears, replaced by hunger, and I feel more energized than I have in days.

"Goodness, that works quickly!" I exclaim. Truthfully I'm surprised it worked at all.

Esme laughs at my enthusiasm. "It certainly does. Now you should have no more than three doses per day, and only if needed. I will come by to check on you again tomorrow, if that suits you. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Does this remedy take care of everything?" I ask.

She furrows her brow slightly. "Unfortunately no. Its primary use is for settling the stomach. What other symptoms have you noticed?"

"I have been more tired than usual and my moods are erratic. I didn't think anything of it until your husband diagnosed me with child, but now I wonder…" It would make sense if the baby was causing my unusual crankiness toward Jacob.

Esme nods sympathetically. "Those are all normal. Unfortunately I have yet to find a cure for such symptoms. Poor Carlisle avoided me for weeks until my moods returned to normal. The only advice I can give you is when you begin to feel angry or upset, sing a song in your head until you calm down. It will help immensely with emotional outbursts, for you, the baby, and your husband."

That makes sense. I'll have to remember to tell Jacob. "Thank you, Esme. Words cannot instill the depth of my gratitude. I look forward to chatting with you again tomorrow," I say warmly.

She bows formally. "As do I. Until then, be safe."

Once Esme has left the room, Lauren enters with a large breakfast of bread, jam, eggs, and venison stew. I don't remember ever being so grateful to be fed in my entire life.

XoXoX

After breakfast I fall asleep in the comfort of my large, plush bed made from feathers and wool. I'm in the middle of a wonderful dream when Jacob enters the room, ruining my slumber. Thankfully I remember Esme's advice and sing a verse to myself before reacting to his presence.

"Bella, you look much better. How do you feel?" He asks. My husband is a very kind man even if he annoys me sometimes.

"Esme is a miracle worker. I feel almost well enough to run around the garden several times," I boast. I'm only half joking. That medicine has me feeling wonderful.

Jacob's eyes perk up. "I'm glad to hear it! Would you care to join me at the market today? I was thinking we could begin giving directions for the nursery," he chatters excitedly.

I can't help from laughing at his exuberance. "Jake, we only found out about the baby last night. It will be quite some time before he or she arrives," I say. I'm trying to stay calm but all I want to do is sing and dance. Now that the nausea has passed, and I'm able to think clearly, I realize just how excited I am about our child as well.

"I realize that. I just can't help it. Bella, think of it: our handsome son growing into a mighty warrior, feared by all other kings, protecting his land…" Jacob stops speaking when he sees the look of irritation cross my features.

"And if it's a girl?" I ask, trying to maintain my composure. Jacob talking about fighting has reminded me of his imminent departure for the northern kingdom, and I can't help but pick a fight.

He smiles at me. "I will love her and protect her til my dying day," he replies.

I can't help the tears from welling in my eyes. I'm trying to stay positive, but all too soon I will be left to bear our child alone. What if my baby never knows their father? What will I do? Sobs erupt from my chest as my heart clenches in pain.

"Bella, please don't cry. I meant what I said – I'll love our child no matter what sex they are," he says as he gently strokes my cheek. Stupid jerk thinks that's what's upsetting me.

"I don't want to think about your dying day. Just go to the market without me. I'm not in the mood," I retort. I know I'm behaving poorly but once again I seem unable to control myself. I almost give in when I see the sadness on Jacob's face, but my stubborn nature has been a lifetime in the making. I can't abandon it now.

Jacob kisses me tenderly on the lips and walks out the door, leaving me in tears. I feel like a boor for my behaviour. Suddenly my energy is gone, and with my sour mood I decide it's best if I stay in bed.

XoXoX

It's about Twilight when I'm awoken from my deep sleep to the sounds of screaming outside my window. I don't have long to contemplate the situation before James, my personal bodyguard, runs into my bedchamber looking frantic.

"My lady, we must hurry to the cellar. We are being invaded," he half yells.

"What?!" I cry as I jump out of bed and search for the nearest gown.

His eyes are wild. "Make haste! They have already breached the perimeter!"

I quickly pull my simple tunic over my night clothes – invaders or not, I can't be seen undressed – and follow him down the winding stairs to the main floor.

The scene in front of me is one of chaos and terror as woman and children are being rushed to the underground chamber by armed guards. James grabs my arm and pulls me along, practically dragging me to the basement with everyone else. It's cold, humid, and crowded. He flings me into the tiny room already packed with people and turns to help the last of the women down the shallow stone stairs. He closes the door behind us and stands at the ready should we be discovered.

I turn around to take in the scene. There must be several dozen maids, servants, and tradespeople in this small cavity. Some of them clutch babies to their breasts while others hug young children close to them. Nobody says a word. I can hear a few babies protesting quietly and children sniffling from crying, but the women stay strong. Not one of them makes a sound despite the worry etched on their faces. I give them my best encouraging smile and turn back toward James. He is watching events unfold through a crack in the door.

I sidle up to him and whisper, "What's happening?"

His reply is barely audible as he whispers right into my ear, so low that only we can hear, "They're fighting in the courtyard. The tower doors are bolted. We have about twenty guards inside the tower, but they won't be much help if the enemy penetrates. There's hundreds of them."

My heart leaps into my throat. "Do you know whose army it is?"

He shakes his head slightly. "Not for certain, but I heard someone say it was the Irish."

Oh God. This isn't good. "What do we do? Is there another exit?" I say, trying to work out a game plan. I don't want to see anyone slaughtered, least of all innocent women and children.

"No," he says solemnly. He gives me a brief glance and I can tell the situation is dire. I hope Jacob is okay.

Behind us, a baby starts to whine loudly, eliciting a stern glare from James. I wade through the crowd of people toward the mother trying desperately to quiet her child.

"You must keep her quiet," I whisper, "This room is hidden but they'll find us if we…" I'm cut off by the sound of thunderous booms coming from outside our room. Everytime there's another loud bang, the young children whimper in fear. I return to James as quickly as possible while maneuvering through the enclosed space.

"It's a battering ram. They're trying to get in the tower," James reports.

My hands cover my mouth in shock before I whisper, "Does that mean everyone outside is dead?" He nods without looking at me. "What do we do?"

"We hope they don't find us. If they do, stay hidden with the women. Hopefully they have some honour in them," he replies angrily. I see his hand flex to get a better grip on his sword.

I feel a gamut of emotions flood through me. First is fear, not only for myself but for my husband and the families I must protect. Anger at being stuck in this situation without a means of escape. Hope that maybe the situation isn't as bad as James thinks. All these things I feel, and more, as adrenaline flows through my body and heightens each sensation.

I turn to the women and say, "Troops are trying to invade the tower. When they do, it's absolutely imperative that we stay quiet; hopefully they won't find us in here. If they do, everyone huddle together as closely as possible with the children in the middle. Let us pray they will leave us alone when they see us unarmed."

Within seconds of my speech, the sounds of yelling and swords clashing echo into the cellar. I can tell our guards are putting up a good fight. I try to imagine them gallantly fighting back the enemy forces, pushing them out of the tower triumphantly.

I'm wrong.

When the door to the cellar is opened, and I watch with horror as James is slaughtered despite his heroic efforts, I realize a new tactic is in order. I stand up and walk away from the pile of people now crowded as close as possible in the back corner. Seeing the man leading the battle, I say, "My name is Isabella of Caer Leon, daughter of Charles of Lyonesse, wife of the prince of Mercia. I offer my life in exchange for those of the innocents behind me. Do what you will with me, but I beg of you to let the women and children live."

The leader steps forward and sneers at me menacingly. "Lady Isabella, you are what we came for. If you come quietly we will indeed let them live." His thick Irish accent is not lost on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Gingko00 for some awesome suggestions. :)**

* * *

I'm sitting on a horse with my hands tied, and the horse's reins being pulled by the beastly man who captured me. We've been riding for hours and I'm exhausted, irritable, and nauseated. The movement of the horse is upsetting my already delicate stomach.

The faces of my dead guards haunt me, their tortured features twisted by death's embrace. I'll never forget the sight of the massacre in Caer Leon as long as I live.

I don't know what these Irish brutes want from me. I'm guessing they'll hold me for ransom since I am a lady in two separate but wealthy kingdoms.

I think this horse is purposely trying to make me vomit.

"Whoa!" yells the brute. I wonder if his name is Brutus. "This looks like a fine place to camp for the night," he says as he winks at me. I can't tell if I'm more angry or nauseous.

He helps me down from my horse as his companions unload supplies from their pack horses, mostly consisting of crude tents made from sticks and animal skins. There are also a few clay pots, bread, and furs. I look around, trying to judge my best route for escape. We are camped in the meadow of a thick forest with tall trees on all sides and nothing but darkness beyond.

"If you're thinking of trotting off, I'd advise you not to bother. You're as likely to be attacked by wild animals or get lost as you are of escaping. And I be the best tracker in all of Ireland," Brutus boasts proudly. I've never wanted to hit a man so much in my life, but I manage to control my impulses.

The trouble is that he's right. I could run away while the men are asleep, but where would I go? What would I eat? I make a mental note to learn more about horticulture in the future so that I can survive without servants if need be.

So I settle down in the tent Brutus directs me toward, laying on top of scratchy furs, feeling faint from exhaustion and thirst. A pair of shaky hands places some bread and a jug of water just inside the opening of my tent. My heart wants to refuse it, but my mind knows I'll need my strength if I plan to keep my life.

The men light a bonfire and sit around outside my tent telling stories and refueling their stomachs. I suspect they're drinking ale because their words become increasingly slurred as time passes. I don't have any choice but to sit and listen to them. Gradually the voices become fewer and quieter as the nighttime kisses their tired bodies.

I have no idea where we are. I was unconscious for the better part of last night after I was captured. As far as I know we haven't stopped moving since leaving Caer Leon, heading in a westward direction. I can only assume we're in Gwent or even Dyfed (the lower provinces of Gwynedd, west of Mercia) headed to the coast. They probably have boats waiting to take us to Ireland.

XoXoX

The next thing I know, I'm being lightly shaken awake by a cloaked figure in my tent. He startles me; my automatic reaction is to scream, but he places one hand over my mouth.

"Please, my lady, you must stay quiet and follow me. I'm here to rescue you." A British accent. I don't care who this man is, he has to be better than the Irish swine who captured me.

I quickly get up and hide behind him as he peers out from behind the door flap of my tent. He motions for me to follow him. Although I can't see his face or body behind the black cloak, I am more than capable of gripping onto the thick cloth and running in his wake. Once we hit the cover of the trees, our going slows down. It is the middle of the night and with such thick forest there is almost no moonlight. Our pace is quick and I have never been light on my feet; I nearly fall a few times as I trip over rocks and fallen logs.

I don't know how long we run but it feels like hours. Realistically it's probably only a few minutes that have been exaggerated by adrenaline. At some point the trees thin out a bit and I see a horse waiting in the distance. Thank God. I don't think I can run any more.

As my savior mounts the horse, I look back timidly to where we came from. I don't see the camp, nor do I hear any noise, but I'm still edgy.

"Come quick, we must leave here before they notice your absence," he says. I notice for the first time he has a beautiful voice.

I take his hand and pull myself up behind him. I wrap my arms around his midsection and hold on tight as he steers the horse in the opposite direction of the camp. The horse trots slowly at first, gradually picking up speed the further we go. I close my eyes and lean into the man; riding is turning my stomach and I don't want to embarrass either of us by vomiting all over him.

The air is cold and the night is dark. Though there is no sign of civilization around us, and despite my nausea, I feel safe and comfortable. The heat radiating from my savior permeates my skin and fills me with a profound sense of security. If I could fall asleep right now, this would be the best sleep I've ever had.

We ride at full speed for a very long time. This time I know it's more than a few minutes because the sky turns from black to blue. Once we escape the tree cover, I see the sun is beginning to rise on the horizon, and the ocean to our right is sparkling. If I wasn't so tired it would be breathtaking.

My savior steers our horse toward an old, worn path that takes us from the cliff tops and winds down to the beach. I have to grip him more tightly as the horse makes its slow, difficult descent.

"There is a cave in these cliffs with some supplies. It's well hidden. It will be safe to rest," he says.

A few more minutes of the horse slipping and sliding down the sandy hill, followed by a short trot to the cave, and I'm absolutely done with being on horseback. I don't think my stomach could handle another minute of it.

He holds my hand as I climb off the horse and then he joins me at ground level. He is facing the horse, soothing the overheated beast, and I still don't even know his name.

"Rider, please allow me to thank you for rescuing me. Please, tell me your name so that I may honour you," I say.

He stiffens at the sound of my voice. That's weird. Slowly he turns around, lowering the hood of his cloak. Oh my God, it can't be!

Reddish brown hair. Green eyes. Square jaw. High cheekbones. Thick eyebrows. Very masculine features. The most beautiful face I've ever seen atop broad shoulders. It's the man of my dreams, literally.

"My name is Edward," he says. It's the last thing I register before blacking out.

XoXoX

I wake, expecting my rescue to have been a dream, only to find myself wrapped in a dark cloak in a cave. There is a fire nearby, crackling a friendly song, but no other light. I hear a horse whinny and a man comforting her. As my eyes take in my surroundings, I see Edward standing by the horse stroking its neck lovingly. He sees I have woken and approaches me.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asks, concern lacing his beautiful voice.

I try to sit up despite the dizziness overtaking me. "Is this real?" I ask. I'm so confused. How could I be here, in this cave, with the man I've dreamt of for so long?

He smiles. It's absolutely brilliant and makes my heart soar. "Yes. Please don't move so much. You've lost a lot of blood," he warns.

"Blood? How could I…" a sharp pang in my abdomen signals the source of the blood loss. "What happened to me? Did they find us?"

He sits down next to me. "No one else knows of this place but me. I believe your injury is related to your unborn child," he replies as he averts his gaze to the ground.

"What?! No, not my baby!" I wail miserably. Sobs overtake me as I cry for the life inside of me. I know what he's saying – my baby has died. Melancholy fills my entire being; I can't see for tears.

Edward lays next to me and wraps me in his arms. "Shhh, my lady. Please, you must stay quiet. If they find us here, we are both dead," he murmurs as he rocks me gently.

"I wish I was dead!" I whisper harshly in reply.

He pulls back and looks at me with sadness. "You cannot possibly mean that."

Despite my emotional agony, just looking into his striking green eyes helps to ease the pain. His warm body, hot breath, and manly scent fill me with vigour – the kind I've only known for my husband, though this is much more intense. My body begins to tremble as my thoughts war with one another. On one hand I'm devastated about losing my child, but on the other hand I'm wrapped in the arms of the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

Edward senses my inner feud and releases me, though he remains seated next to me. I feel like he can read my mind.

"I am very sorry for your loss. Surely your husband will be just as upset," he says sadly.

Husband. Oh my God. I'm a married woman, in a cave with a strange man. Not just any man – _the_ man I was convinced couldn't possibly exist. The one who stole my heart at night and had me yearning by day. The man who _should_ be my husband, who _should_ be consoling me for his lost baby.

Shame flows through me as I lower my gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Sorry for what?" he asks, genuinely confused.

My cheeks heat up with the blush I know has overtaken me. "Nevermind. How did you come to find me in those woods?" I still can't look him in the eye.

"My mother is Esmerelda and my father is Carlisle. They commissioned me to locate and retrieve you. I am the best hunter in the land," he boasts before continuing, "It wasn't easy. The Irish took an inland path which is unusual for them. My guess is they really didn't want to be tracked. I waited in the darkness until they were asleep before I fetched you."

In my shock I forget I'm avoiding his gaze. "Esme is your mother?"

Edward nods. "Yes, and she's quite fond of you," he says in an amused tone.

Despite my grief I can't help but smile. "She is a fine lady. I'm glad she survived."

Edward's face darkens. "Yes, my family is unscathed. We reside in the town, which was left largely undisturbed by the invaders. Your castle, however, is going to need extensive repairs and a large number of new guards."

I nod my head. "Those poor men. How do their families cope?"

"I didn't see much before my mother found me and sent me to look for you," he replies. He hesitates a moment before adding, "Your husband is already directing the repairs. I heard talk of the king himself coming to inspect the damage, but as I said I don't know much else."

I let out a deep sigh. Jacob survived! Thank God. "How far are we from Caer Leon? When can we get going?" I ask.

Edward looks visibly uncomfortable. "Though I am not knowledgeable with… women's issues… my gut tells me it might be best for you to wait here while I go get help. I'm not sure it's safe for you to be riding in your condition," he says as he gestures to my midsection.

The thought of my baby inspires a fresh round of tears. Edward's dazzling face has a mask of worry, fear, and indecision. He clearly doesn't know how to comfort me in this state. Rather than saying anything, he again lays down next to me and puts his arms around me. Grateful, I accept his embrace and cry into his shoulder until I pass out from the weight of emotional exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The town of Caer Went actually went out of use after the Romans left in 410AD, but I decided to keep it going for the purposes of the story as it was a large commercial centre in its prime. Also, I'm writing the modern island of Flat Holm as the Isle of Avalon, and if anyone's curious I based Lyonesse on the location and grandeur of Cadbury Castle. Also, technically at this time Bella would have lived in the kingdom of Dumnonia, but I decided to just keep that whole large peninsula as Cornwall so that King Royce, whose capital is in Tintagel, wouldn't be living anywhere near Lyonesse.**

* * *

The ride to Caer Leon is made twice as long as it should have been if Bella hadn't insisted on coming with me. I should have left her in the safety of the cave. This jostling can't be good for her, and I don't know if the Irish invaders have doubled back or not. They could be anywhere. I can't fight them off _and_ protect her. Stubborn woman.

But there was no way I could turn her down after the emotional upheaval she's been through. Being kidnapped, then losing her baby… she's a wreck. I've never been able to say no when a woman gives me doe eyes. And there's something about this one that incites my fiercely protective nature; from the moment I laid eyes on her as she slept in the tent, I knew there was something special about her.

She seems familiar to me somehow and yet we've never met. Hell I'd never even seen her from a distance before. I knew her name, of course. When the prince moves to the nearby fort with his new bride, you can't avoid hearing the gossip. I'd heard men in the tavern say she was pretty, others report her to be kind. I don't know about the latter but I can say she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

It's taking all my effort to concentrate just hard enough for Lizzy, my horse, to stay on track. She senses my disjointed thoughts and tries to slow down or veer off path. A few more hours should put us very close to home.

I think Bella could use a rest, so I turn Lizzy up a small hill toward a large tree that will give us plenty of shade. I'm glad I made this decision. Bella's face is a sickening shade of green.

I have to help her off Lizzy's back. She practically collapses in my arms and the slight weight of her small frame feels heavenly. I almost feel like something's missing as I set her down gently against the tree trunk, but I dare not linger. The way she looks at me, even with tired eyes, sets my blood on fire.

"Why have we stopped?" She asks. I try not to roll my eyes at her obvious lack of self-preservation.

"I am tired," I say.

She nods as if she believes me. "We have been going for quite some time. It's nice to sit still for a bit," she replies wearily as she rests her head against the tree. Her burning brown eyes follow me as I stretch out my stiff legs. I get the feeling she's sizing me up.

"Have we met before?" She asks.

I smile. "I don't think so, but it's hard to believe isn't it? You look very familiar to me," I blurt out without thinking.

She smiles back though it doesn't reach her eyes. Beautiful, sad eyes. "As do you, to me. Tell me Edward, have you always resided in Caer Leon?"

"Actually my family lives in Caer Went, the little town just up the road from Caer Leon?" I reply.

She furrows her brow in confusion. "I thought that whole area was Caer Leon."

I can't help but chuckle. "No, my lady. The fort is Caer Leon. The town is Caer Went. Its foundations are Roman but its heart is British, I can assure you. As for your question, I grew up near Bamburgh Castle in Northumbria with my sister, Victoria. As you know, my father is an excellent doctor and was sent by the priests at Gloucester for his services. When my mother saw the lands of Mercia, she fell in love right away and insisted we live here permanently. That was only a few years ago."

Though her eyes are closed, I can tell she's giving me her full attention and it flatters me. "Is your sister married?" She asks.

"Not yet, though I know she has her eye on someone."

She grimaces, and still somehow manages to look beautiful. "I hope that person survived the invasion. Too many lives lost," she mumbles.

"Yes. You and the prince will have much to do when we return," I say. My chest tightens at the thought.

Her eyes snap open and her gaze pierces me. "Does Jacob know you've come to find me?"

I avert my eyes away from her and reply a meek, "Yes my lady. He gave me specific instructions to bring you home safely." Though that memory holds no particular significance for me, I feel bitterness rise up from my stomach.

I see anger in her eyes. "Why didn't he come for me himself?"

Uh oh. "I can't answer that, my lady. All I can say is that my mother told me to come find you, and as I was mounting Lizzy the prince found me and gave me that message."

"Lizzy? Is that your wife?" She asks. Does she look sad?

I'm trying my best not to burst out laughing as I reply, "Lizzy is my horse."

"Oh," she replies, glancing at Lizzy who is busy stuffing her face full of grass. "Are you married?" Her voice is so quiet I almost don't hear her.

I shake my head. "No, I've not had the pleasure of meeting anyone worth keeping around…" Until you. I let that last part go unspoken, but it hangs in the air between us. Bella looks visibly uncomfortable, so I let it drop.

"My lady, we should continue the journey. We'll be at Caer Leon in a matter of hours," I say as I offer my hand to help her up. She hesitantly takes it and rises to her feet. I get on Lizzy's back and help her up behind me.

As she wraps her arms around me and Lizzy picks up speed, I feel a strange sense of freedom and lightheartedness. I realize I want to feel Bella wrapped around me in many different ways. It's all I can think about as we travel home.

I can see Caer Leon in the distance, just a speck on the horizon. The closer we get the louder the clamour; there are shouts and cries of surprise as we are welcomed back. I steer Lizzy into the entrance of the castle – the gates still haven't been repaired – and from the tower emerges a frantic looking Jacob.

He runs to us and wraps Bella up in a tight embrace. I'm glad to have an excuse to look away as I dismount.

"My lord, she needs a doctor right away," I tell him.

"Yes of course! Someone fetch Carllisle!" He yells as servants scramble to fulfill his order. "Oh my Bella, I'm so glad to have you back! I was worried sick thinking those brutes might have hurt or killed you," he laments. She's leaning in to him weakly, barely standing up.

"My lord," I say, "It has been a long journey and we are both tired. She needs to rest and drink some water."

He nods. "Of course! Embry, take Edward's horse to the stables and then show him to the red room. He shall be my guest as he recovers. Then give orders to Charlotte for full meals to be brought to both our chambers."

Jacob swoops Bella off her feet and carries her limp form into the tower. As he walks away, Bella lifts her head and says, "Thank you Edward," before closing her eyes. I have to stop myself from running to her side.

BPOV

The next few hours pass in a blur. I am continually thrust in and out of sleep as a seemingly endless parade of people come to visit me. First Jessica arrives with water, then she comes back with food. Shortly after Esme and Carlisle enter the room, Jacob takes his leave. Esme holds my hand tightly as Carlisle does some reasonably uncomfortable procedure involving cleaning out my womanly cavity. And by 'reasonably uncomfortable' I mean excruciating. It takes all my willpower not to cry out in pain.

"There, dear Bella, you did wonderfully!" Carlisle exclaims. He's kind enough to give me an appreciative smile though I see the sweat on his brow. "You must bathe twice a day in hot, salty water for the next week to avoid inflammation. It will be painful at first so make sure you're not alone." He nods at Esme and leaves the room quietly. I assume he'll tell Jacob the same thing.

"Is it always this bad?" I ask Esme, who nods in reply. "I don't want to go through that again," I say as my eyes fill with tears.

She strokes my cheek. "I know. I'm so sorry Bella. It gets better with time, I promise." I know she's not just referring to my painful lady parts.

Edward. "Esme, how did you know where to send Edward?"

She shifts uncomfortably before replying, "Alice told me. She's my niece, just visiting from Avalon with her husband Jasper. She has… unusual abilities."

"Abilities?" I'm curious now.

"Yes. She sees things. Not like you and I see furniture or trees, but her mind's eye conjures images. Sometimes those images are of the future. She can have visions that span weeks or months, or just a single picture enters her head and she has no idea what it means." I nod for her to continue. "She came out of the blue last week, saying she needed a break from the island. She's the one who told me where you would be."

"You say she lives on Avalon?" I ask.

Esme nods. "Yes. She is a priestess of the old religion."

"I visited it once as a little girl. My mother believed in the power of the goddess and dragged me to a summer solstice feast. It was interesting," I say diplomatically. Truthfully I was bored out of my mind at the time, though as an adult I've often wanted to learn more about the priestesses. "My father didn't approve of course, but since Avalon is just a few miles off the coast near Glastonbury Tor, he couldn't say a whole lot."

"Ah yes, I forgot you were from Cornwall. Did you live in Tintagel?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, King Royce lives there with Queen Rosalie. My father is the lord of Lyonesse, which lies south of Glastonbury. On a clear day you can see that monumental tor from the castle," I reply wistfully. I miss the Cornish countryside.

"I've never been to that part of the country, but I hear it's beautiful," Esme says appreciatively.

Suddenly I remember something. "Ah yes, Edward told me he grew up in Northumbria?"

Esme smiles. "Yes, we lived in a country house just outside Bamburgh village right beside the mighty castle. My father was a shepherd and chief supplier of meat to the royal family. My mother was descended from a long line of faithful priestesses and was known for her healing abilities."

"How did you meet Carlisle?" I ask.

Esme's smile grows wider and I find myself feeling envious at her marital happiness. "His father was a doctor for the king and his mother a weaver in the village. One day I was walking along the moors by the coast, not paying attention to my footing, when I slipped and rolled down the rocky hill. I nearly died. Carlisle's father, Ethan, was fetched to assess my situation. I was asleep for days, raging with fever. Carlisle never left my side. When I woke up and saw his face I knew he was the one for me. We were married a few months later."

A shepherd's daughter married to a doctor? "Forgive me for my bluntness, but how could it be that the match was approved?"

Esme's eyes crinkled slightly. "There was a lot of fighting from his family. It wasn't easy. Carlisle applied to the king himself for support, and when that failed he pleaded with the queen. She was once a commoner before her marriage into the royal family and sympathized with our cause. She influenced the king's decision and blessed our union by attending the ceremony."

I try to hide the surprise on my face as I reply, "That's a nice story."

Esme isn't fooled. She laughs heartily. "It's unique, that's for sure. There were times when we grieved over the possibility of not ending up together. But I believe the goddess was on our side," she replies, a faraway look on her face.

"You really believe in the power of the ancient religion?" I ask, genuinely curious. Her only reply is a slight nod. "Well then, I would like to meet with Alice before she retires to her beautiful island," I say as I yawn dramatically. The pain has finally eased and I find myself ready to sleep.

"Of course," she replies, "I will bring her here tomorrow. In the meantime you should rest. It's been a difficult day." She releases my hand and rises to exit the room.

Once she's gone, I fall asleep to images of islands, rocks, and striking green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Some interesting happenings!**

* * *

_I'm floating in a wooden rowboat in the middle of a small lake. There is mist all around; I can barely see more than a few feet around the boat, but I see the water is calm. The only ripples come from my unsteady movements rocking the little wooden craft. I'm confused – where am I? Why am I here?_

_Suddenly I hear voices. They're hushed whispers coming from far away and it frustrates me that I can't make out any words. A breeze flows through the air, shifting the mist but not improving visibility. I don't like this. It's uncomfortable not being able to hear or see properly._

_The voices get closer and slightly louder but I still can't hear any words. Looking around I notice there's no oars in the boat. My only companion comes in the form of a leather sac sitting at the bow. I can tell there's something in it, and suddenly I don't care about the voices. I need to know what's in the bag._

_As soon as I reach for it, one voice becomes louder and says, "Bella! Wake up!"_

I sit up straight in my bed as I'm yanked violently into consciousness.

"What? Where am I?" I say, trying to get a grip on my surroundings. As I rub the sleep from my eyes, I notice several things. First is the pain in my abdomen. Second is hunger. Third, and probably most important, I'm not alone. Next to me stand Jacob, Esme, and a girl I've never seen before.

"Good morning dear wife. Or I should say good afternoon," Jacob jokes. I'm not in the mood for it.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask.

Esme steps forward. "I've brought my niece as promised. And I've also brought you an herbal tea that will help ease the pain," she says kindly.

I can't help smiling at her thoughtfulness. "You are a godsend. Jacob, tell Jessica to fetch whatever Esme needs to brew me another miracle potion." He looks put out but does what I ask.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice," the girl says as she brazenly sits on my bed without invitation. Before responding, I study her carefully. She's very short, thin, and childlike, but there are a few grey hairs mixed in with her long black mane that hints at her age. She's still very young and pretty despite her eyes being a little too close together and her slightly crooked teeth.

I decide to ignore the presumption of intimacy for the moment. "Hello Alice, priestess of Avalon. Your aunt told me about you," I reply in a slightly formal tone. I think she gets the hint as she stands up and wrings her hands nervously.

"As she has mentioned you. I gathered you shared an intimate acquaintance or I would have never presumed…"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Yes, I understand. Please don't worry yourself. A friend or family member of Esme's is automatically an intimate acquaintance of mine," I reply, letting her off the hook. She lets out a sigh of relief and resumes sitting on the edge of my bed. I meant what I said, but something about this woman irks me. I'm not sure what it is.

"I am very happy to meet you," she says hesitantly. I can tell there's something weighing on her mind.

"As I am pleased to meet you. Esme told me of your abilities to see the future. Tell me, what do you see in mine?" I ask.

She scrunches up her nose. "Esme was only partially correct. I can't always make it happen at will. Usually the messages are relayed to me in their own time and circumstances. It also depends on the person – some peoples' futures are easy to read, others are a complete mystery. But I can try," she adds unconvincingly.

I nod. "Please, I would appreciate it."

She reaches out and takes my hand in hers, enveloping it and pressing lightly on my palm. She closes her eyes in concentration. I realize my earlier assessment was incorrect – she appears much younger than I'd anticipated. Despite the very few greying hairs, she can boast a smooth, flawless complexion without lines or sagging.

Esme is busy at the table under my window preparing her concoction, not paying us any attention. I would guess that many people ask for Alice's advice and this is not an unusual situation for her.

Suddenly my mind's eye is drawn away from my surroundings. Random flashes of images float across my vision, but they're all memories.

My mother's face as she watches the priestesses of Avalon. The Bude marshes near Tintagel. Riding my pony for the first time and the broken arm after I fell off him. Dreaming of Edward's comforting arms. Playing with wooden figurines in the gardens at Lyonesse. My tenth birthday feast. Watching Angela's mother weave the most beautiful blue and white cloth. Edward saving me from the dragon in my nightmare. The first time I met Rosalie. Edward's green eyes. My wedding day.

After a few more seconds, the images cease and Alice releases my hand. Her eyes are full of surprise and sadness. Part of me doesn't want to know what she saw but my curiosity overpowers me.

"Did you see what I did?" I ask.

Her eyes snap to me in surprise. "What did you see?"

"Memories, things I saw in the past," I reply.

She gets a faraway look on her face. "Very interesting. I wonder what that means," she muses. "I can only tell you two things. First, you are destined to be the High Queen of England at your husband's side. The second is that your good deeds will be recorded and remembered for thousands of years after your death," she says quietly.

"Jacob will unite the tribes of Britain?!" I ask. My husband is a good man but I have my doubts of his ability to succeed where other more able men have failed.

Alice smiles mischievously. "I can't say anything more. Just remember my words," she warns.

I'm relieved when Esme interrupts our exchange. "Bella, your tea is ready," she says gently as she brings the clay mug to me. As I take it from her hands, she adds, "This is very powerful and its effects should be quick. Alice and I will depart now." She gives Alice a stern glance as I down the hot beverage.

XoXoX

"What on earth could possibly motivate you to leave at a time like this!" I yell at Jacob.

He sighs and runs his hands nervously through his hair. "It's not my decision, Bella. The king has ordered us north so to the north we must march," he replies in an irritatingly calm voice.

I cross my arms over my chest. "No. You can't leave," I state simply. As if it were that easy.

His brows furrow. "I am sorry, but we will be going in two weeks' time. There is nothing left to say," he replies sadly.

"You would leave your _wife_ in this sieged pile of rubble? Look what happened with the army only a few miles away. Imagine what will happen when I'm left completely unprotected! I don't even have a personal bodyguard anymore!" I wail.

"I have taken care of that. Edward has proven himself a worthy protector – he will replace James."

Oh God. I feel the internal war between one side that wants to be alone with Edward, and the other that knows it's a very bad idea. I haven't seen him since my return to Caer Leon three days ago and I yearn for him. It's taken all my willpower not to visit him in the guests' quarters and throw myself at him. Well, willpower and strict instructions from Carlisle not to engage in intimate relations until I'm fully healed.

In a way his advice brings me peace of mind knowing I can't be intimate with Jacob either. Although he is my husband and part of me loves him, my heart has always belonged to my green eyed savior. Now that I know he's real I can't imagine what the future holds.

The faithful, adoring wife temporarily wins over the more passionate, carefree woman. "You would really leave me in this state? We just lost our baby," I lament, closing my eyes to fend off more tears. I was a mother for only one day but the loss is still difficult.

Jacob closes the distance between us and grips me in a tight embrace. "Bella, you know I don't want to go. Though I once dreamt of glory on the battlefield, that was lost the day I first laid eyes on you. I'd be more than happy to stay here and father hundreds of children with you. But I am the prince, commander of the Mercian army, and my duty has to be first and foremost to my king," he replies in a gentle voice.

I nuzzle into his broad chest and return the hug. "I can't believe your king would make you leave," I grumble.

Jacob laughs. "He's your king too, my dear wife." I think of Royce of Cornwall. William of Mercia is definitely superior though at the moment I'm still mad about the situation.

I sigh deeply. I know I can't win this argument. Jacob would move heaven and earth for me as long as he didn't disobey his father. I know this is the traditional role of noblemen and royalty, but I _hate_ that I'll always be his second priority. This is not what I wanted in a marriage.

"Come, my dear. Have some tea and get some rest. We still have two weeks before I depart and there is much to be done," Jacob says as he untangles himself from my grasp.

EPOV

Sitting in my chamber in the stone tower of Caer Leon has allowed me time and space to contemplate a great many things. I have had very little to do, being treated as a nobleman in the prince's castle, which is not typical for me. I'm not entirely comfortable with this arrangement but to decline would be an insult to my host. As I contemplate how I can get out of this, there is a knock at the door.

"Enter!" I say loudly. Glancing over to the door, I see Esme and Alice have arrived.

"Edward!" Esme exclaims as she rushes to my side. I rise and hug my mother close, glad for her presence. I notice Alice is very quiet, which is untypical for her.

"Mother, Alice. It's very good to see both of you," I say honestly.

My mother pulls back and touches my cheek. "My dear son, Alice wishes to speak with you," Esme says. I see the warning in her eyes.

Without hesitation, Alice comes to my side and says, "Edward, do you remember what I told you the last time you visited me in Avalon?"

I smile politely. How could I forget? "Yes, you said something about brown ice."

Alice rolls her eyes at me. I love riling her up. "No, idiot. I said '_The watchful browns will lead you to battle with fire and ice.'_ That was important then, and it's even more crucial now."

"Alice, that's a pretty cryptic statement. How am I supposed to know what to do with that?" I ask.

Her eyes widen as big as clay serving trays. "When the time is right, you'll understand. But Edward, the time is soon. Everything's falling into place," she says with a hopeful expression on her lovely face.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "Okay Alice. I'll be extra mindful," I say diplomatically. Her responding smile makes me glad I'm not capable of being mean to her.

"Good. Now Esme, we must leave. The prince is on his way to talk to Edward," Alice says as she pulls my mother toward the door. Just as they open it to leave, the prince stands there with a surprised expression. How does she do that?!

"Oh, my apologies for the interruption. I came to speak with your son," Jacob says to Esme as he eyes Alice carefully.

"Certainly, my lord. This is my niece, Alice. She is visiting from Avalon. We were on our way back to the village," Esme says as she bows. I gather Prince Jacob is not as accustomed to informalities as Bella.

He nods his head. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady. Do not let me keep you from your plans," he responds as he strides into the room. Alice and Esme give me a quick wave and walk away.

I give a slight bow to Jacob. "My lord, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jacob laughs heartily and grips me in a tight hug. "There can be no formalities between brothers. And you, Edward, have done me a great duty by saving my wife from those Irish bastards. I am only sorry I did not come to thank you sooner, but as you know there has been a lot to do around here." He releases me from his grasp and takes a seat in my chair.

I nod my agreement. "Yes I see that. How does the lady Isabella fare?" I ask hesitantly. I want to know, but I don't want him to read too much into my question.

His face grows tense. "She's recovering from her ordeal, and seems to be in reasonable spirits considering the circumstances," he replies sadly.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Enter!" Jacob and I yell at the same time, eliciting smiles from each of us toward the other.

Embry walks into the room and says, "My lord, the stonemasons have arrived and wish to consult with you."

Jacob sighs and rubs his temples. "Fetch them some food and tell them to relax until I get there. I have a few things I would discuss with Edward first," he orders. Embry bows in acceptance and leaves the room.

Jacob looks at me with tired eyes. "Such is the life of a man in charge," he jokes as he smiles wanly.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me, my lord?" I ask. I'm anxious to end this exchange as quickly as possible.

He nods to himself as if he's made up his mind about something. "Edward, you may not be aware, but Bella's personal guard was killed trying to defend her during the recent attack." I nod for him to continue. I'd met James once in the market. "I have been ordered to take our army north to fight the Picts, and I couldn't leave without being assured my good wife is protected." He stands and puts one hand on either shoulder, his gaze boring into mine. "I would ask, nay beg you to consent to be my wife's personal bodyguard. I could trust no other with this most important task."

A boatload of emotions float over me. I want to decline. If it were anyone else in the world I would have said no right away and been done with it. "I would be honoured, my lord," I say before my mind catches up with my mouth. What have I done?

His responding smile is brilliant. "That is the best thing I've heard all day! From now on, you are welcome to call me Jake. I will go directly to Embry and have him set you up in James' old chamber. He will fill you in on the details of this occupation. Oh my friend, thank you!" he gushes before walking out of my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A little shorter, but we had to get Jacob out of the way so that Bella and Edward have more alone time together. :)**

**Please do me a favour and review, so I know what people are thinking!**

* * *

BPOV

I'm mad at Jacob for leaving, angry with my father for making me marry him, and livid that I'm being left to deal with rebuilding our home though I have no idea what I'm doing.

Over the past two weeks, Jacob has tried his best to instruct me on the finer points of structural defense and military tactics but I don't feel capable of making these decisions without his guidance. What if he hates it? What if there's a major design flaw that costs more lives?

It doesn't help that today is the day he leaves for Northumbria. I'm of two minds; on one hand I don't want him to leave, but his going gives me some respite from the anger between us. We've fought at least once every day since I returned to Caer Leon after being abducted. Or rather, since Edward returned me home.

I'm standing outside the tower in the main courtyard, watching as the last of the military's supplies are loaded onto large wagons. Jacob is inspecting the workers, not paying any attention to me of course. When at length they're finished packing and Embry arrives with Jacob's horse, he finally turns to me. I almost feel guilty for my unsavoury thoughts toward him as I see his face is melancholic and full of guilt.

"I know you're angry with me, Bella, but can we please part on a happy note? I'd hate for our last conversation to be one we'll regret," he says gently. He slowly walks toward me and wraps his arms around my waist as he watches my face for any sign I might recoil. I really have been a bad wife.

"I'll try my best, but you know I have a temper," I reply, trying to make light of the situation. "And this won't be our last conversation. You'll return when the war is over and we'll get back to having hundreds of babies like you promised."

Jacob smiles brilliantly and leans down to kiss me. I turn my head upward as he descends and our lips meet for a short but passionate kiss. My resolve to make him feel guilty melts away as our lips move in unison. He is a good man and I do love him.

As we part, he says, "Dear wife. Though I must leave for the north, please take care of my heart. I'm leaving it here with you."

I smile at him and rub his cheek, but I don't reply. Something about his words irk me.

Jacob pulls back and announces in a loud voice, "Today our forces depart for the north. I expect each of you to perform your duties as loyal citizens of this beautiful kingdom. May God bless each of you!" He gives me one final kiss and turns to mount his horse. He gives me a brief smile and wave before leading the line of wagons out of the courtyard and off to where the troops are camped. Tears prick my eyes but none fall; though I'll miss him, I'm strong enough to do what needs to be done.

XoXoX

The feast tonight is loud, boisterous, and irritating. I don't really get why Jacob insisted we celebrate the army marching off to the barren north, but I have to obey his wishes. Most of the barons within a hundred miles are here to feast with me. I can't just turn them away though I'd like to do just that.

I manage to keep up appearances. I am the charming hostess, devoted friend, lively companion, and doting wife. It's exhausting but I must fulfill my duties.

All around me people are chatting animatedly and laughing heartily. Platters of roasted chicken, potatoes, sliced bread, and rhubarb pies are emptied by the guests and refilled by servants. I beckon Lauren to my side.

"Yes my lady?" She asks.

"Would you please ensure that our workers are being fed as well as the guests. I don't want anyone to go hungry," I tell her. She nods and runs toward the kitchen.

Suddenly I feel goosebumps on my arms and turn to my left. Edward is standing against the wall, leaning against a timber post, eyeing me carefully. I know it's his job to watch out for me but his intense gaze floods me with heat. I feel my cheeks flush as I break the contact with my eyes.

"My lady, this is a fine night," says Michael, Lord of Oxford.

I nod to him ceremoniously, hoping he'll walk away. I can tell he's under the influence of Caer Leon's finest wine and I don't particularly like him. Unfortunately luck is not with me today.

"Tell me, how long will your husband be fighting the Picts?" He slurs.

I sigh and reply a terse, "I'm not sure. As long as it takes."

He smiles as if I've told him a great secret and sits down next to me. "Well then, you are very welcome to come visit me in Oxford," he says as he leans right up to me. "I would welcome the company in my lonely homestead." His grin is ugly and I wish I could slap it off his face. Luckily I'm spared that temptation as Edward draws near.

He grabs Michael by the arm and says, "I would ask that you maintain a respectful distance." The growl behind his words sends a shiver down my spine.

Michael yanks his arm away violently and spits, "Who do you think you are? I am a lord, and you cannot speak to me in such a manner!"

I poke him in the ribs as hard as I can. "He is my personal guard. I would do as he says," I warn. My tone leaves no room for argument as Michael rises and stomps back to his table angrily. I can't help but snicker behind my hands. Edward glares at his retreating form menacingly. I know I have to diffuse the situation.

"Edward, please sit. I haven't seen you eat all night," I offer.

He reluctantly lowers himself into the chair that was recently occupied by my unwelcomed guest. "Thank you. This chicken has been taunting me for a while now."

He fills his plate with food as I watch him carefully. Suddenly it occurs to me I know very little about him, aside that he's starred in my dreams since I was a little girl. Of course I'm not going to mention that but I'd like to know who this man is.

"What did you do for a living before becoming my brave guard?" I ask.

He chews and swallows his bread before responding, "I travelled for a few years trying a bit of everything. I was an oarsman in East Anglia for the fishing fleets, a leather worker in Wessex for a short time before they discovered I had no talent, and finally found some peace as a hunter in Kent. I might have stayed there all my life if not for Alice," he says with a frown.

"What about Alice?" I ask.

He stares at his plate of food. "She found me one day while I was lying at the bottom of a huge tree. I'd climbed it to find my bearings – as you know Kent is not my homeland, so I was lost – and managed to fall out of it. I was there nearly a full day before that little pixie came along. She'd seen what would happen, of course, and came to my rescue. If not for her I might have died from thirst," he replies sadly.

I allow him to take a few bites of his food before continuing. "That doesn't explain why you left," I gently remind him.

He smiles at me and I feel my heartbeat accelerate. "You haven't known Alice for very long. When she sets her mind on something you can't just walk away. She told me I needed to return to my mother, and so I did. That was about a year ago. Since then I've occupied myself by providing meat for our family table by hunting in the area. Sometimes if we have a little extra we sell it in the market. It's a quiet and simple life, but I enjoy it," he finishes and ravishes the rest of his food. He washes it down with a large cup of water then wipes his face and stands.

"Thank you for the meal. I should stand at my post now. But don't worry, if that halfwit returns I'll put him in his place outside with the pigs," he says with a mischievous smirk.

I can't help but laugh. "I'd like to see that!" I joke.

EPOV

I can't remember the last time I was surrounded by this many people. When the prince asked me to act as Bella's guard, I knew it would be challenging. I understood there would be gatherings, travelling, and long hours with very little free time. I was prepared for all that. What I didn't expect was this kind of commotion and ruckus, and this many people packed into the great hall. Nor did I expect to have to save Bella from male advances – she's _married_ for god's sake.

I'm trying my best to reign in my bitterness. It won't do me any good.

But when I look at her soulful brown eyes that see much more than people think, I find myself getting lost in her fierceness. She is not a gentle maiden of which I am accustomed. No, Isabella of Caer Leon is strong, stubborn, willful, and intelligent. Those are qualities I admire in her. And yet beneath that I sense tenderness and passion. She genuinely cares about everyone around her and that love is reflected back upon her. I've never heard servants speak so highly of their master or mistress before, and I have conversed with a great many servants in my time.

I wish I had two pairs of eyes: one to watch out for her safety and the other would never leave her bewitching form. Something about her entices me. Is it her long, wavy brown hair? Her pale, flawless complexion? The way her hips sway as she walks? The gentleness of her tone, or how she is absolutely honest in everything she says? I don't know, but I suspect it's all of the above. And more.

And somehow she seems familiar to me, as though we've known each other for a hundred lifetimes, yet I know if I'd met her I would never have left her side. If I'd found her before she was married…

But I can't think those thoughts. They are absolutely forbidden. She is my mistress and I am bound by honour and obligation for her safety and well-being. But all I want to do is reach out and sniff her perfumed hair that so tantalizingly falls down her back, lightly caressing her buttocks…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In all likelihood it would have taken them much longer to travel to Bath from Caer Leon. It's a substantial distance for Anglo-Saxons, especially with a stop in between. But I don't want the travelling to take up too much of the story so I've shortened it considerably.**

* * *

_My Dearest Angela,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you, my dear friend, now more than ever.  
My husband has marched north with the army to quell the Pictish rebellion, and I find myself lonely. I don't lack for company – this place is a bustle of continued traffic as we make the necessary repairs to our defenses. I find it overwhelming and exhausting. I have friends enough, but none I would consider as my confidante and loyal ally as you have always been.  
There is much I have to tell you yet I cannot find the words to put on paper. I hope you will do me the honour of an extended visit. If you agree, I will send some guards and a carriage to bring you here safely.  
I look forward to your reply!  
-Bella_

XoXoX

_My dearest Bella,  
Thank you for your letter. I am glad to hear you are safe and healthy!  
I would love to visit, but I am in the middle of planning my nuptials. Yes you read that correctly – I'm getting married! Your letter has arrived at the perfect junction as I was about to send you an invitation to the wedding ceremony.  
Oh my friend, my future husband is a wonderful man and I am absolutely smitten with him. His name is Benjamin and he is perfect. We met by chance one market day when I took some cloth to sell. He just moved to the area to become an apprentice carpenter, and when our eyes met I felt electricity course through my entire body. I love him dearly and cannot wait to be his bride.  
I hope you can pull yourself away from your busy affairs to attend the service. The ceremony will take place at Glastonbury on the day of the fall equinox. Oh my dearest friend, please say you'll join me in celebration!  
With love, Angela_

XoXoX

I don't like the idea of travelling when so much is left undone. I've deferred most of the decisions regarding my castle to the masons though I gave them strict instructions to build a secret escape tunnel, and a few other things. I trust they will carry out my orders but I'm hesitant to leave at this critical juncture.

At the same time I refuse to miss Angela's wedding, so the workers will have to make do without me. I'm leaving Eric, the captain of the guard, in charge of the fort with Lauren as his consultant. She knows me well and I trust her to speak on my behalf as necessary.

As Jessica and I climb into the carriage and get settled, Edward appears outside the window on top of Lizzy. I try not to stare at the way his backside is propped up nicely on his saddle as he speaks to me.

"We'll be off in a few minutes. I just have to give some last minute instructions to our guard," he says with a smirk. I think he caught me ogling him and my face flushes with embarrassment.

"How long will we be travelling, my lady?" Jessica says nervously.

I'm grateful for the distraction. "We will ride through to Bath tonight and spend a few days there before heading to Glastonbury. We should arrive in four days' time," I reply.

I'm looking forward to spending time in Bath. It is a fascinating place built in the ruins of an important Roman city. Its location is ideal for merchants and as such has become one of the country's most prominent trading posts. It also boasts plenty of accommodations for travelers and houses a large population of industrial workers. Some of my finest pottery was purchased in those market stalls which exist in the shadow of an impressive military force. Of course, most of those troops will be marching north at the moment.

In addition to being a flurry of activity for trade, industry, and military purposes, Bath is strategically located at the meeting point of three separate countries. To the north is Mercia, to the west is the farthest border of Cornwall, and to the east is the kingdom of Wessex. Because of the great wealth generated, the city of Bath was a hot commodity for the kingdoms to fight over. As long as I could remember, it was technically in the hands of the kingdom of Wessex.

As the carriage jerks forward, signaling the beginning of our journey, I'm excited. Since my move to Caer Leon more than a year ago I haven't been anywhere else. Well, except for that one incident with the Irish invaders, but I don't count that as exciting travelling.

Within minutes I'm reminded why the actual act of travelling is not something I enjoy. My nausea isn't as bad as when I was pregnant but it's still upsetting. Luckily I had the foresight to bring Esme's stomach settling concoction to brew when we stop for lunch.

It's very early in the morning – not long after sunrise – and I'm pretty sure I spent nearly all my time travelling in the carriage watching Edward's form as he bounces in the saddle. At some point Jessica falls asleep which means I can ogle to my heart's delight. I barely notice when we arrive in Gloucester until we're pulling into the king's courtyard.

"Jessica, wake up. We're stopping for lunch," I say as I nudge her gently.

She jumps and opens her eyes, looking confused for a moment before settling her gaze on me. "I'm sorry my lady, I must have drifted off. I'm not a very good travel companion for you today," she says as she rubs her eyes.

I pat her leg. "Do not fret. If I could have fallen asleep, I wouldn't think twice about it. Please help unload our gifts for the king while I take care of the diplomatic stuff." She nods in acquiescence and leaves the carriage.

I'm right behind her. As I step down onto the finely manicured gravel courtyard of the king's castle – which sits conveniently in the shadow of the impressive Gloucester Abbey – I hear my father-in-law's welcoming voice floating through the air.

"Ahhhh, Lady Isabella! I was wondering when your caravan would arrive. Welcome to you, and your brave escort," he says as he eyes my travel companions curiously.

I don't blame him – I'm travelling with Jessica, Edward, the carriage driver, a man servant whose name I forget because he's new, and ten warriors. It seems extreme to me too.

"King William, it's wonderful to see you again. Thank you for the warm welcome and respite from travelling. I was very pleased by your invitation," I respond as I bow formally.

He clasps my hand as I rise, giving me a brilliant smile. "You are always welcome here," he says.

I smile back. "How did you know I'd be travelling?" I ask in a hushed voice.

He chuckles. "When the princess of Mercia makes arrangements to leave her castle, no matter the reason, word spreads quickly. You are carefully watched by the people, my dear. They love you."

I blush under his compliment. "Now you see why I must have such an extensive guard," I reply with a wink.

He laughs loud and hard, much like Jacob. "Quite right. Please, invite your entourage inside. They will be well fed. Tyler!" He beckons. A short, dark skinned youth runs forward and bows respectfully. "Ensure the lady's group are given food, water, and rest. Provide the same for their horses. Lady Isabella and I will take our meal in the garden today," he orders.

"My king, please don't forget my personal guard and lady's maid. Both will be with us as we break bread," I gently remind him.

He smiles at me. "And Tyler, bring enough for our meal to accommodate two extra guests. It seems the Lady Isabella doesn't trust me enough to be in my company alone," he jokes.

I'm sure any other man would have been offended by my insistence on providing for my staff at their kingly table, but I know William is a kind, thoughtful, jovial king. He's the sort of man who will listen openly and honestly while deliberating but will not tolerate questions once he's made a decision. And that's only for the major things; King William is great about not sweating the trivial.

As we walk toward his garden – a lovely square of wild foliage framed by a small orchard – he tells me funny stories from the feast of the summer solstice, once again admonishing me for not attending.

"I was sorry to miss it, but that was a trying time for me," I reply sadly.

He nods. "Yes, Jacob wrote to me about it. That was quite the ordeal," he says simply. I know he's baiting me so that I'll talk without feeling forced. I don't bite.

"But that is in the past, and this is now. And I absolutely adore your little slice of heaven here," I exclaim as I look around. We are seated at a wood plank table in the middle of the king's pretty wilderness within the castle walls. "However did you convince your gardeners to allow it?" I ask.

He laughs uproariously. "Bella, I _am_ the king you know!"

I join his laughter for a moment before we are interrupted by Edward's presence.

"My lady, my lord. All our companions are resting and feasting. If you would prefer, I can join them…" he says shyly.

I gesture for him to join us. "Absolutely not. Please Edward, come. This is King William of Mercia. My lord, this is Edward. He's my personal guard," I state proudly.

Edward gives a formal bow as William says, "Your lady is correct. Come join us. Any man who can so selflessly put himself in danger to save another is very deserving of my table."

Edward hesitantly sits at a chair to my left as I say, "Did Jacob mention Edward's heroism in his correspondence?" I'm surprised. It's uncharacteristic of Jacob to give so much detail about anything.

William laughs heartily. "He mentioned Edward by name, but most of what I know came from the same sources that told me you were travelling," he says, amusement making his old eyes twinkle.

I can't help but laugh. King William's enthusiasm is infectious, and all throughout our meal I'm torn between ravishing the delicious food and choking from laughter at the hilarious man. I can tell Edward also enjoys his company, judging by the way his green eyes shine and the corners of his beautiful mouth frequently turn upward.

All too soon it's time to leave, and I feel sorry for it. I genuinely like the king. But the bulk of our journey is still ahead of us and we've rested long enough. Saying my farewells, we get back on the road and arrive in Bath well after sundown. By the time Jessica is done securing our quarters, I'm about ready to pass out. Thankfully she brings me some stew once I'm settled in my hut and shortly afterward I collapse on the bed at the back of the very small hut.

XoXoX

Waking in a place that is not your common bedchamber can be irksome, especially after a long day of uncomfortable travelling. I open my eyes, stretching the kinks out of my body, and slowly sit up to admire my surroundings. I frown when I realize how stark my little hut appears in the daytime. Last night I didn't care, so long as there was a bed and a roof. But now… I'll have to talk with the administrator of the guest quarters.

It's not the worst place I've ever slept. My straw and feather filled mattress is framed by a beautiful, if simple, bed frame that keeps it off the floor. There is one moderately pretty tapestry against the north wall, opposite a shuttered window on the south wall. The central hearth has barely glowing embers and there is a small table and bench by the door, which is opposite my bed. But the floors are dirty, the planks rotting in the corners, and I see no wash basin. This is not fitting for a woman of my station. Though I wouldn't normally be so uppity, I am keenly aware that we are in the kingdom of Wessex and I must present myself as the royalty I am.

I can't help but jump when my door creaks open, a hesitant Jessica poking her head inside. "My lady?" She says quietly.

"Yes, Jessica, please come in," I reply. She enters with her arms full of kindling, setting it down next to the hearth.

"How did you sleep?" She asks politely.

"Very well, thank you. Were your accommodations to your liking?" I ask.

She smiles and nods. "Yes, I was very happy to arrive despite the late hour. My hut is next to yours, although I share it with several other maids. If you ever need me and I'm not here, please come find me," she says worriedly. I think she feels badly about not being here when I woke.

"Jessica, don't worry yourself. We both had a long day yesterday – a little extra sleep did us both some good. Have you eaten?" I say.

She shakes her head slightly. "No my lady. Let me tend to the fire and then I will fetch you some breakfast," she replies as she bustles about adding the logs to the fire and poking them with an iron rod.

I stretch lazily and lady back down. "Grab some for both of us. You need to eat as well as I do, if not more so." She nods happily and makes her way out of the hut.

I take a few moments to close my eyes and revel in the pleasantness of a leisurely pace. Today I won't have to fight with stonemasons, argue with carpenters, or supervise the dozens of other repair workers at Caer Leon. I can relax, wander amongst the beauty of the crumbling Roman buildings, and enjoy some much needed solitude.

My mind inevitably wanders to Edward and the way his eyes bored into mine as we parted last night. He had a fierce look about him – there was something wild and carnal about the way he hesitantly walked away from me, his gaze never leaving mine. For a moment, I was tempted to invite him into my hut for the night, but my exhaustion and need for subtlety won out over my other conflicting feelings.

I can't wait to see him today. I wonder if he'll appreciate the beauty of this city as much as I do.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have given me great reviews so far! I appreciate it so much. It's really great to know that people out there enjoy my story. :)**

* * *

"Edward, look at this!" I point toward a beautiful red and blue tile mosaic floor. "This is part of the cleaning rooms. I think this is where the cold plunge pool would be," I state as I eye the beautiful colours of the semi-circular sunken feature.

Edward snorts. "The Romans were so odd. Why would they spend so much time cleaning themselves?"

I smile as I recall one of my childhood tutor's stories. "It wasn't just about cleansing. Going to the baths was a social activity where people would talk philosophy and business. It was also about status – if you had enough _time_ and resources to bathe, it meant you weren't obligated to spend your days toiling like a slave."

He shrugs indifferently. "If you say so. I still think it's weird."

I couldn't agree more. Being a woman of royalty, it's typical for me to bathe only once or twice a year, though I much prefer a more frequent approach. After bathing every day when I'd lost my baby – a memory which still makes me cringe – I became accustomed to feeling clean. I've been washing myself once every week or two.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks gently. I guess he saw my facial reaction when I thought of the baby.

I try to fake a smile. "It's nothing," I reply without looking at him.

He's not convinced. He takes my hand, eliciting a small gasp as I feel the electricity coursing between our touching skin. "You can talk to me, you know. I'm sorry if I offended you. I'll try to be more open-minded about the Romans," he says as he crinkles his nose.

I can't help but chuckle. "Your opinions are your own, and I wouldn't want to influence that. No, I was thinking much more somber thoughts. But they aren't important so let's move on."

He studies my face for a moment and nods carefully as he lets go of my hand. The loss of contact makes my chest ache.

We continue wandering in and out of the crumbling buildings of Roman bath, Edward close to my side in case of a roof collapse or other structural deterioration. Just as we round the corner heading toward the blacksmith's house, Edward is suddenly in front of me with his body poised aggressively. I peek around him to see a group of three very large, very frightening looking men walking in our direction. They don't notice us at first, but when they do they stop in their tracks.

The man in the middle walks forward and sneers. "Well, look what we have here! I do believe this is the famed beauty, Isabella of Mercia!" My cheeks flame and I nuzzle into Edward's back.

Edward's voice is a threatening growl. "Keep walking, or I will find cause to get upset," he warns.

The man's sneer only widens. "Those are big words coming from such a skinny little mongrel. My lady Isabella, why don't you come out and play with the big boys? I'm sure my king would be grateful if I brought you to his table," he yells. I'm angry now which makes me act impulsively.

I step out from behind Edward's back and spit, "And who is your king?"

The man gives a dramatic bow – the same kind I would give to Royce – a mocking gesture, intended to provoke. Except that I see his action for what it is, unlike Royce who is dense as a castle wall.

"I am Lord Felix of Benfleet in the kingdom of Essex. I answer to the one true king of the Britons – King Marcus. And as I said, I'm sure he would reward me handsomely for bringing such a prized possession to his bedchamber," he says as he licks his lips.

"Well would you bring me to his table, or to his bedchamber? It seems your story is inconsistent. Does your king approve of such a bold liar?" I snap.

As he rises from his bow, anger mars his features. "Be careful my lady. Such strong words could talk you into battle and out of peace," he says menacingly.

Edward takes a step forward. "Then bring it, and let us be done with this pointless exchange," he barks.

I put my hand on his arm. "No! Let us part ways as civilized people and forget this ever happened. I am not interested in fighting today," I say, trying to keep my voice calm and even.

Though Edward is nowhere near a skinny mongrel, as Felix called him, I'm not convinced he would go unharmed against three tough-as-nails warriors from Essex. We still have much in the way of travelling ahead of us which can't be postponed because of injury.

Felix eyes Edward carefully before saying, "Very well, but take a good look at my face and commit it to memory. The next time you see it might be the last thing you do," he growls. Fear turns to relief as the three men turn and walk away in the opposite direction, leaving Edward and I alone once again among the beautiful ruins of Roman Bath.

XoXoX

_I'm running down the main road of Bath, screaming and waving my arms frantically though no sound escapes my lips. I dare to glance behind me – Felix and his goons are hot on my tail, maybe fifty feet or so away, and advancing quickly. Fear and anxiety push my tired legs forward. I know if they capture me they will rape or kill me, or perhaps both. I can't let them win._

_Pushing my aching muscles to propel me forward, my lungs screaming in protest, I round a corner and rush into the nearest building, threading my way through collapsed roof tiles and bits of masonry jutting out of the walls. There is no other exit to this house – if they walk in here, I'm doomed. Looking around for a place to hide, I spot my jewel encrusted dragon dagger lying on the floor behind a blacksmith's anvil. I grab it and crouch in the corner, awaiting my fate._

"_Isabella! I know you're around here somewhere. You can't hide from me!" Felix's low, intimidating voice calls out. I hear their feet scuffling on the dirt road and I know with certainty it's only a matter of time before I'm discovered._

"_Edward, help me!" I whisper as I clench my eyes shut._

_Their footsteps grow louder. "Isabella, come out now and I won't hurt him," he warns._

_My eyes bug wide. He has Edward?! No! This can't be happening! I stand up and exit the building, nearly flush with Felix and his two sidekicks._

"_Please, don't hurt him!" I cry._

_His evil grin sends shudders through my body. "I knew that would work. Now you have to come with me!" He reaches for me and grabs my hair, yanking it violently. My eyes are filled with tears of anger and pain._

"_Help me! Edward, help!" I scream._

I am jarred awake by the feel of hands on my wet face.

"Bella, calm down. I'm right here," says the voice of an angel.

It takes me a minute to realize I'm lying in the uncomfortable, smelly bed in my rented hut at Bath and I'm not being chased by goons from Essex. But that dream felt so _real_. I can't help the tears from spilling down my cheeks as I wail uncontrollably into Edward's broad shoulders.

"Oh, Edward! I was running, and you weren't there… they caught me, and… and…" I cry before breaking down into sobs.

"Shhh, Bella, it was only a dream. Nothing more," he coos as he lays down beside me, caressing my knotted, damp hair soothingly.

I grip his shirt as my tears soak through it. "It felt so real," I mumble, eliciting a fresh round of sobs.

Edward wraps his arms around me, cradling me to his chest. "I know, but try to calm down a bit. I'm here now and I'll never let any harm come to you," he says.

Suddenly I'm aware of our position, our proximity, and his delicious scent. Before my logical brain can wake up, I turn my face toward his and capture his lips violently against mine.

He gasps in shock and pulls back slightly. "Bella?" He asks questioningly.

"Please Edward, I need to feel close to you… I thought I'd lost you…" I whisper harshly as my hoarse throat protests.

His eyes look pained – I know he's divided between honour and desire. The hooded eyelids and deep jade colour give away his body's yearning for this moment, but the anxiety in his pupils show evidence of his morality. He looks at me deeply, examining every minute detail of my own eyes, before he quickly lowers his head and continues our kiss.

I wind my fingers through his thick, bronze hair as the kiss deepens in intensity. He licks my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly bestow. Our tongues mingle and dance like young lovers in the night, lightly caressing each other passionately. His hand skirts down to my hip and rubs my curves through my nightgown, soft moans escaping from me.

When he takes my lower lip into his mouth and nibbles lightly, I feel my desire pooling between my legs. I have never wanted a man as much in my life.

And yet, I would be content to lay here kissing him forever. After months of holding back, of repressing my feelings and desires, kissing Edward is like having life force breathed into me. My heart beats wildly and my body curves toward him, even as a small voice in my head screams that this is wrong.

I am, quite literally, incapable of stopping. And yet the palpable relief I feel when at last he finally pulls away is greatly overshadowed by my disappointment.

"I can't do this," he says as he releases me from his arms and stands up. He paces the small hut for a few moments, running his hands nervously through his hair, before he turns to me and says, "Go back to sleep, Bella. Morning will come sooner than we think."

I nod and close my eyes. Despite the desire flowing through my body, and the slight pain in my chest at being parted, I quickly drift back into a dreamless but fitful sleep.

EPOV

What the hell just happened?!

I'm sleeping on a mat on the floor of Bella's hut – unwilling to leave in case of trouble with Felix – and all of a sudden she's calling my name in her sleep. Okay fine, it was a nightmare. But when she's awake she _kisses_ me? And fuck me if that wasn't the most powerful thing I've ever felt. It took all my self-control to pull away.

Why would this beautiful, intelligent, _perfect_ woman want to kiss _me_? Could it be… could she actually have the same feelings for me that I've been trying to hide for months? Can a man be that lucky?

Suddenly it all makes sense. The way she stared at me from her carriage window, the long looks when she thought I wasn't watching, and the way she looked sad when I let go of her hand. She must feel it too – that something in the air between us, like the heat of a thousand suns mixed with something ethereal that defies explanation.

Suddenly she's there in my mind, writhing beneath me as I kiss her deeply. She plays with my hair which makes me want her all the more. Her lips feel like silk even as they are pressed hard against me. Her delicious breath and sweaty body urge me to take her…

I sit down heavily, leaning against one wall of the hut, pulling at the roots of my hair. I want her like I've never wanted any woman in my life, and yet I can't have her. It would be wrong. Her _husband_ expects me to protect her and nothing more. Shit, I can't believe I let that happen.

I make a silent vow, here and now, that I will never let myself get carried away with Isabella of Caer Leon ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

When at last we arrive in Lyonesse, I can't believe the sight before me. Four rows of ditches and banks all escalating in height, each bank covered in thick wooden ramparts, guard the perimeter. The inner rampart is reinforced by a high stone wall and the gatehouse we are headed toward is tall and mighty.

The castle at the top of the hill within the protective boundaries is an amazing sight. There are tall towers with conical roofs every hundred feet or so behind the stone wall, the archers' slits in the sides the only way for light to seep in. As we pass through the gatehouse I can see the layout of the complex much more clearly.

There are several stone buildings that comprise the complex. The two biggest ones – both three storeys in height – I would guess are the living quarters and great hall. They sit side by side in the middle of the promontory and each is decorated with high gothic arches in the windows and doors and rows of carved stone figures. Unlike the crude huts of Bath, each window is sealed with glass.

As I dismount Lizzy, still feeling overwhelmed by the sheer scale of this place, Bella appears at my side.

"That building," she points to the one on the right, "Is the great hall. Guest bedrooms are above it. This one here," she points to the other equally grand building, "Is host to the sitting rooms underneath two levels of bedchambers. Impressive isn't it?" She grins at me.

I'm at a loss for words. I've never seen anything so spectacular in all my travels.

Continuing she says, "To the east end is a small chapel, behind which are the servants' quarters, stables, and tradespeople. Lyonesse has its own blacksmith, carpenter, weaver, basket maker, leather worker, and potter. Though to be honest they sit idle most of the time," she explains.

"And behind these two buildings are the kitchens, followed by the orchard, animal pens, and vegetable gardens. Most of what we consume is produced on site. The last time I counted, we had four ovens. We employ several fulltime loggers to keep them fueled. But my favourite part of the castle is this," she gestures behind us to the beautifully manicured gardens, dotted here and there with tall trees and flower beds. The castle site is vast indeed; I think it must be bigger than all of Caer Went.

"This is a lovely place to call home," I say honestly. "Have you always lived here?"

She shakes her head. "I was a young child when my father was bestowed this land by the king. I don't remember living anywhere else."

"Why was he given this land?" I ask.

She sidles next to me and whispers, "That's what you get when you save the king's son from being killed by invaders. King Shane was so thankful my father saved Royce that he gifted him the land and enough money to refurbish. The castle had been left in ruins for decades after the previous inhabitants died from the plague," she says sadly. "Though this has always been my home, it's taken a long time to transform the landscape into this beautiful sanctuary. I remember being woken at the crack of dawn by the sounds of construction more times than I can count."

Her words make me chuckle. "A small price to pay for such grandeur," I observe quietly.

She nods in agreement and suddenly leaves my side, running at full speed toward a dark haired man walking toward us.

"Bella! Oh my dear, it's good to see you again," he gushes as he wraps his arms around her tiny frame.

I walk over to them slowly, allowing them a private moment.

"Father," Bella says, "This is Edward. He is my personal guard and close friend. Edward, this is my father, Lord Charles of Lyonesse."

Friend? "It's an honour, my lord," I say as I bow respectfully.

He eyes me carefully before replying. "So you're to replace James? I heard what happened to him. I was saddened by the news, but I'm grateful to you for saving my daughter's life," he says cautiously.

"Thank you, sir. I hope to make you proud," I reply.

The corners of his mouth twitch slightly. "You've already made me proud, son. Now Bella," he continues as he returns his full attention to his daughter, "You've had a long journey. Go rest for a while and then we will feast to celebrate your visit. Tomorrow we venture to Glastonbury Abbey for Angela's wedding."

She hugs him tighter briefly before releasing him. "Yes, father. Thank you."

BPOV

I'm grateful today's journey is only a short carriage ride away; if I had to endure the bumping of this carriage for a long haul, I'd certainly end up a sickly green colour.

It was nice to sleep in today after last night's feast. My father went all out and didn't even flinch when I downed my wine. I need the distraction to keep me from eyeing Edward all night and giving myself away.

As the Glastonbury Abbey comes closer into view, I'm excited. I haven't met Angela's soon-to-be husband but he must be really special if she was so smitten by him. I remember her swearing she would never get married for anything less than absolute love and devotion.

The old but elegantly carved stone building is immense in size and features beautiful stained glass windows at the east end behind the altar. There are large bouquets of wild flowers on the altar, beside the pewter cross and chalice, and the first few rows of wooden benches are decorated with seat cushions.

"My mother brought me here once, long ago. I didn't remember it being so beautiful," I whisper to Edward, who is sitting next to me in the second row.

"It certainly is lovely," he replies as he stares at me. My cheeks flush with embarrassed heat but I can't deny I'm enjoying the attention.

The ceremony begins shortly. Edward and I kneel, sit, stand, and sing at the appropriate times. Though I can't say I subscribe to any one religious ideal, I find the ceremonies intriguing all the same.

Angela is a vision in her simple white cotton dress decorated around the bodice with lace detail. Pearls lace through her black hair which is elegantly piled on top of her head, held in place with a crown of flowers. Her face glows as her eyes never leave her husband's – I can tell she's very much in love, and it warms my heart.

After the couple's kiss, Angela and Ben are presented to the small group of witnesses as husband and wife. Cheers erupt around me and flowers are thrown at the happy couple. We follow the newlyweds out of the church and into the waiting procession of carriages. The wedding feast is set to take place at Lyonesse at my father's insistence. I know Angela will be pleased with the way I laboriously decorated the great hall for the occasion.

XoXoX

The feast is well underway. Wine flows freely as all the guests imbibe and gorge themselves on platters of tender pork, roasted potatoes, sourdough buns, and sugar cakes. I'm seated at the head table with Angela, Ben, both their parents, and my father. Edward stands off to the side and I can feel his gaze on my back.

After yet another toast to the happy couple, Angela sits down and says, "I hope we can escape soon. This has been an extremely long day," she complains.

I smile knowingly. "And the best is yet to come. I hope you saved some energy for your wedding night activities," I whisper.

She giggles into her cloth napkin. "Bella! How inappropriate for a lady of your status."

Our eyes connect and we burst into laughter. Angela knows me too well. She can also sense there's something on my mind.

"Do you want to take a quick walk? I could use some air," she says diplomatically.

I smile at my oldest friend. "Of course. Anything for the star of the show."

Once we're comfortably seated on a wooden bench in a small patch of garden opposite the great hall – with Edward watching from a distance – she gets right to the point.

"Okay Bella, we haven't got much time. Spill!" She says assertively.

I smile at her tentatively before saying, "Remember my green eyed shadow?" She nods of course. She's heard about him almost as long as I dreamt about him. "I met him," I say quietly.

Her eyes bug out of her head. "Oh my god, who is he?! How is this possible?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I was convinced he couldn't be real, as much as I wanted it. I still don't understand. If fate exists, whether God or the goddess, or who knows what else – why would they let me meet him after I'm already married to someone else?"

"Bella, you're killing me. Who is he? How did you meet?" Angela says excitedly.

I look her square in the eye and reply, "It's Edward. I knew it from the first moment I saw his face. And here's the weirdest part: since we've met in person, I haven't had a single dream with him in it. Not one," I say sadly. Part of me still misses my nighttime companion.

Angela gasps in shock but says nothing. We sit in uncomfortable silence as she wraps her head around my confession, allowing the stillness of the cooling night air to envelop us. I chance a look toward Edward, who is leaning against the outside of the great hall, waiting patiently for me to come back. He looks like an angel even from this distance. Well, more like a muscular, crazy haired, protective angel.

"What are you going to do?" Angela asks quietly.

I sigh deeply and rub my temples. "I don't know. Jacob hired him as my personal guard before marching north with the army. I'm trying to resist him, I really am, but…"

"But what?" She probes.

I swallow back the tears threatening to escape. "We kissed, just for a few moments, while we were staying in Bath. Ange, it was the best feeling I can remember," I say sadly.

She places one hand gingerly on my arm. "You have to be careful," is her only reply.

I nod sadly. "I know. Let's return to the hall – this day is about you, not me."

As we rise from the bench, Angela turns to me and wraps me in a tight, friendly hug. "Don't worry, Bella. Things will work out how they're meant to. I never thought I would meet anyone as wonderful as Ben, but here we are!" She gushes happily.

The rest of the evening passes smoothly. Angela and Ben bid their farewells for the evening shortly after we return, heading upstairs to the posh guest chamber for the night. As they walk toward the circular staircase, I give her a quick wink and mischievous smile. Her happiness is infectious, her excitement palpable, yet she still manages to stick her tongue out at me.

XoXoX

We remain at Lyonesse for two more nights before heading back to Caer Leon, with promises from my father that he will visit for the winter solstice. I'm thrilled at the prospect, and vow that I will make every effort to see that my home is repaired before that time. It's going to take a lot of work but will be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A shorter chapter this time, mostly because it's meant to act as a transition. Thank you to everyone who's made it this far - please keep up the reviews! I love hearing from you. :)**

* * *

The journey back to Caer Leon is uneventful, as are the next three months of overseeing repairs. Edward keeps his promise and avoids touching me at all costs, even innocently. We barely talk except on business. Needless to say, I hate it. That night in Bath features in my most intimate daydreams and I crave Edward like I need air to breathe.

The winter solstice celebration passes in usual fashion – with lots of friends, good food, and a warm hearth. Esme and Carlisle, who have become frequent fixtures at my supper table, are delighted by my father and Angela & Ben. I feel loved and cherished, and very lucky to be surrounded by excellent people.

Although a little slow, my life is peaceful and quiet. I occasionally wonder about my husband in Northumbria and the state of affairs in that region. I have heard nothing from him except one letter to say he arrived in safety, and that was months ago. But I do not dwell on it and that fact alone disturbs me. Shouldn't I be more concerned about him?

XoXoX

It is late January, a month after the winter solstice, when a messenger arrives at the front gate hours after I've gone to bed. Edward bursts into my bedchamber looking frenzied, and for a moment I think he might kiss me again. That is, until he speaks.

"Bella, there's a man at the gate who says he has an important message for you. He wouldn't tell me what it was, saying he could only relay it to you. It's from the king," he says in one quick breath.

Immediately I jump out of bed and grab my thick wool robe. I can feel Edward's eyes on me and my thin nightgown but I don't have time to give him pause. If there's a messenger at this hour, it must be very important.

He follows me closely as I run down the circular staircase of the tower, pausing at the doorway only to pull on my seal skin boots. We rush out in the cold and ice toward the front gate.

"Yes? What is this message?" I ask the young boy on horseback.

"My lady Isabella?" He asks. I nod for him to continue. "I bring word from King William at Gloucester. He is gravely ill, my lady, and begs you to come to his side," he says sadly.

I can feel the dread building in my stomach. "Return as quickly as you can, and tell the king I will arrive shortly," I reply, indicating to Edward to spare the boy some coins in payment for his journey. Edward obliges and drops two shillings in the boy's outstretched hand.

Returning to the tower, my heart heavy and my brain sleep deprived, I meet Jessica in my bedchamber.

"Jessica, I need you to prepare the horses for a trip to Gloucester. Have Carlisle fetched to accompany us. We will take five guards plus Edward, and some light provisions only," I say as I collapse into the chair by the hearth.

"My lady, I believe the carriage is under repair at the moment," she says.

I wave my hand dismissively. "We will not need it in any case. The carriage is too slow. We must travel to the king as swiftly as possible. That means all of us will be on horseback," I reply sternly as Jessica's face becomes ashen. "Jess, I know you're not fond of the idea, but believe me when I say this is necessary. Now go, and make preparations. We leave at first light."

XoXoX

By the time we arrive at Gloucester in the early afternoon, I'm emotionally and physically exhausted. Thankfully we are greeted with hot bowls of stew and mugs of tea. Each of us ravishes the small meal, grateful for a chance to relax. Well, everyone else can spend the day relaxing while I'm the one who has to deal with harsh reality.

When at last I'm taken to King William's bedchamber, where Edward respectfully waits outside, I'm horrified by the physical transformation of my father-in-law.

"Do I look that bad?" He asks, chuckling weakly.

I rush to his side, taking a seat on the bed and holding one of his frail hands. "You look handsome as always," I reply.

"So nice of you to lie. Could everyone please give me a minute alone with my son's wife?"

I hadn't realized how many people were in the room until I watch them shuffle out the door. There were monks, priests, and servants scattered around the large room before I arrived.

"What's going on, William?" I ask the king gently.

He sighs. "I'm dying. There's no way to sugar coat it, really. There's a sickness in my chest that makes it difficult to breathe," he says before stopping to gasp for air.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" I ask.

He lightly shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. It's okay though, I'm an old man and it's my time. I don't have any regrets."

Suddenly a spark of remembrance pops into my head. "I brought someone with me. He's a doctor, the best one I've ever met. Let me fetch him for you," I say as I stand up.

William eyes me carefully and at length nods. "If it'll make you feel better."

I go to the hallway and ask Edward to bring his father to the king. Within moments, Carlisle is examining William while I wait in the hall with Edward. I pace nervously, my hands behind my back, as I wait to be called into the room. When I hear Carlisle's beckoning voice, I rush in without hesitation.

"I'm afraid the diagnosis stands. The king's lungs are filling with fluid at a phenomenal rate. I'm sorry Bella, there's nothing I can do," he says sadly.

Tears prick my eyes as I nod. "Thank you for trying, Carlisle. Please give us a few minutes."

Carlisle bows his head slightly and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Before you ask, I've already given directions for my funeral and title. Yesterday I sent Seth to the northern kingdom to relieve Jacob," he wheezes for a minute before continuing, "but it may be several weeks before Jacob arrives. When I am gone, you will need to stand as monarch until my oldest son returns from battle." A long, wet coughing fit follows his declaration.

Me? In charge of the largest kingdom in Britain? With Seth and Jacob, William's only sons, not around, I suppose that task would logically fall to me. But I was raised as the daughter of a wealthy lord – in another country. I know nothing about running a kingdom.

Even in his dying state, King William is a perceptive old man. "I can see the hesitance on your face, my dear Bella. It's not such a daunting task. Following the death of a king, you will declare one week of mourning. During this time the people in the surrounding villages and towns will make pilgrimage to Gloucester with gifts," he has to pause for another coughing fit, "and will expect to watch the funeral procession. I don't need to tell you how to handle the common people – you are already beloved by them and will know what to do. Trust your instincts," he says as he closes his eyes.

Within seconds I hear him snoring lightly, which is my cue to leave.

XoXoX

King William does not live through the night. As he instructed, I declare seven days of mourning and as expected people travel from nearby settlements to mourn the passing of the king. I make arrangements for the funeral procession, as per his final instructions to the monks; he will be interred under the altar of Gloucester Abbey at the conclusion of the mourning period.

The week speeds by and all too soon it's time to bury the king. The ceremony is short and straightforward. The king's body is laid out on a wooden gurney in front of the church for mourners to pay their final respects. Then he is carried by pall bearers – all monks – to his final resting place. Prayers are said by the bishop and priests before his stone lined grave is covered over with a huge stone slab. Once situated, the wooden altar is moved back into place above King William. It is a great honour for him to be buried there – his bones will act as holy relics for hundreds of years.

The mourners disperse after I emerge from the grand church and pronounce the end of the mourning period. I must make preparations for the feast to honour the king, which will take place at the spring equinox in six weeks' time, the same night as a full moon. Some call it an omen.

All the lords, barons, and kings from all over Britain will be invited which requires a great deal of skillful planning. I may not know how to run a kingdom, but I've had my fair share of experience organizing events.

This will keep me busy so I don't think about Edward's mouth or Jacob's imminent return.

Thinking about my situation is a quick way to get my heart racing and my palms sweaty. I've always understood the need to play different roles; often putting on a different mask from the one I _want_ to wear. So I get the concept of being divided. But this is something else entirely. I love my husband, I really do, but Edward has always had my heart first and foremost. Even before I knew he was real, he had me.

What will happen when Jacob returns? Will he know something happened?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A longer chapter, finally with some good lemons. :)**

* * *

EPOV

I know this is a difficult time for Bella. She's been thrust into a role that although she performs beautifully, is not something to which she is accustomed. I feel for her.

At the same time all I want to do is return to Caer Leon and be done with all this nonsense. The mourning period is over, the king is buried. What else is there to do?

These are just some of the jumbled thoughts running through my head when my father enters my chamber.

"Edward?" He calls tentatively, poking his head around the heavy door.

"Come in. I was just having some supper while Bella meets with the monks. Apparently it's top secret information," I say as I roll my eyes.

My father sits across from me at the small table by the fire, though he does not partake in the food. "Son, I need to talk to you. I know we haven't had much time to speak as of late, but I sense something is amiss," he says quietly. My father is a master of intuition just like the rest of my family.

I take my time swallowing a large bite of chicken before answering. "What makes you say that?" I ask, trying to delay the inevitable.

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "You rarely eat, well except for now apparently," he chuckles briefly. "You've stopped coming for Sunday dinner, and every time I see you I get the feeling you haven't slept very well, if at all. If I didn't know better I'd say you were in love."

I nearly spit out my food. "What? How did you come to that conclusion?"

He laughs and pats my hand. "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother. I won't even ask who she is. But Edward, all I want is your happiness. Does the young lady return your affection?" He asks.

I nod slightly. "I think so. But it's… it's difficult. There are so many complications," I whine sadly.

Carlisle's face grows somber. "There usually are. Look what your mother and I had to endure before we could get married," he sighs.

"Dad… I appreciate the pep talk but there's really nothing I can do," I say.

Carlisle's eyes narrow slightly. "Edward, have you told this woman how you feel?"

I hang my head in shame. "No. But-"

"No buts," he interrupts. "Look, I know you've seen your fair share of women. Maybe you even thought about marrying one of them. I'm not ignorant of the way the world works, and after all you are a handsome young man," he stops, looking lost in thought.

I try to stop this conversation in its tracks. "Dad…"

He refuses to be interrupted. "Shush, will you! I'm trying to get this out while I can. Edward, do you love her? Really, truly, would-die-for-her love?" He asks gently.

I take a moment to think. Even before we'd ever had a conversation there was fire between us. It's true that I've barely slept; every time I close my eyes I see her pouty lips and large brown eyes staring at me. And that kiss we shared at Bath… well, there simply aren't words to describe it. This woman, with her pale skin and flowing brown hair, have held me captive since I first laid eyes on her, or even before then if that's possible.

Do I love her? Yes. Unequivocally, irrevocably YES.

This revelation has me speechless, so all I can do is nod at my father. His eyes sparkle with my silent confession.

"Then don't let anything stand in your way, son. Move mountains, slay dragons. Hell – walk barefoot across an icy lake if you must. Just don't let her go. A life without love is no life at all," he says firmly.

Walk on ice? The fire I feel for Bella would melt it straight away in a battle of the elements…

Oh. My. God.

Alice's words ring in my ears: _'The watchful browns will lead you to battle with fire and ice.'_

Bella's brown eyes. The fiery passion between us. Icy cold nights alone in bed. This can only mean one thing: my love for Bella was foretold. It was fate that drew us together, but to what end?

My father senses the shift in the room. "Son? Are you okay?" He asks.

I clear my throat loudly as my mind reenters the room. "Yes, I was just reminded of something Alice told me," I mumble.

My father nods but doesn't press me. "Well I've said what I needed to say. I'm going to talk to Bella about returning to Caer Went tomorrow. Hopefully you will find out what's going on before I leave. Your mother will undoubtedly want an update," he says as he chuckles. "Just remember what I told you."

"I will," I say hesitantly. "Thanks Dad."

My father nods politely and exits my room, shutting the door behind him. Left alone with my thoughts is a disconcerting feeling especially given my recent revelation.

I need to speak to Alice sooner rather than later.

JPOV

Resting my weary bones feels good after a full day of riding. We've been travelling for several days, heading back to Gloucester as quickly as possible. We can't use the Roman roads, unfortunately, which has slowed our progress considerably. It's simply too dangerous for a man of my status with so little protection.

I couldn't believe it when I saw Seth arrive at the battle site. I had high hopes my father would send him to relieve me, but when he told me the reason for his presence I felt a heavy weight drop on my chest. It took Seth and his manservant nearly two weeks to travel to Northumbria – no doubt the king is dead already. With my entourage of five men plus supplies, it will likely take twice as long to return.

I wonder if Bella has begun preparations for the feast to honour my father. No doubt she has – my wife is a meticulous planner.

Ah, Bella. My beautiful, kind wife. I've missed her sorely since leaving Caer Leon. It nearly broke my heart to go, but I had obligations to uphold. Even in her vulnerable state she still managed to be the most stubborn yet enchanting woman I've ever known. I've been gone nearly a year – I wonder how our reunion will turn out.

Will she hate me? Can she forgive me for leaving? Does she miss me as much as I miss her?

EPOV

My father's words ring in my ears as I walk into Bella's bedchamber. She summoned me a while ago but I needed to build up some courage before facing her.

When I enter her room, she is seated in a large, cushioned chair by the hearth. She gestures for me to sit in the chair opposite hers.

"Please Edward, sit down. We have much to discuss," she says grimly.

Could she have possibly overheard my conversation with my father? Oh no, what if she knows?

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're still at Gloucester," she sighs deeply. I'm relieved beyond words at the direction of this conversation. "There will be a huge celebration to honour the passing of King William and to celebrate the crowning of King Jacob. It will be on the spring equinox in several weeks' time."

_King_ Jacob? He's returning from the north?

"Is something on your mind?" She asks, cutting through my thoughtful haze.

I clear my throat, trying to buy some time. "Erm, yes… Jacob is returning?"

She eyes me suspiciously and nods. "Yes of course. He's the heir to the kingdom," she replies as if I was an invalid needing to be reminded of things I already know. "What is it Edward?" She says gently.

I stare at the fire and take a deep breath before muttering, "Will you tell him?"

I hear a gasp of surprise before she replies, "Of course not!"

"Why not?" I ask as I shift my gaze onto her beautiful, flushed face. She's so beautiful even when she's uncomfortable.

"Because it's personal, between you and me. It doesn't concern him," she replies boldly.

There are dozens of things I could say in rebuttal. I could remind her that she's expected to be intimate with only her husband. I could call her a long list of inappropriate names, declare some intent I don't have to be honest with the future king, or call her out for being wrong even if I don't believe it. I _should_ tell her that a happy couple doesn't have secrets between them.

_A life without love is no life at all._

Without allowing my brain the time to think too much, I rise from my chair and walk over to Bella. I grab her hand and pull her so she's standing in front of me, and release it to caress her soft, beautiful hair.

"Edward, what is this? I thought…"

"Shhhh, love. Let's not think about this. Tonight, I'm yours," I coo gently and bend my face down to meet her luscious, pouty lips. She doesn't protest and accepts me eagerly.

Kissing Bella is better than I remembered. The moment our lips connect, I feel a sense of peace and belonging, like coming home from a long journey. Her lips move with mine so easily and with such ardour I feel lost in this moment of perfection. As her mouth parts to allow me entrance, I feel a growing fire inside my belly which can only be satisfied by Bella. I _must_ have her.

I pull back and reclaim her hand, leading her toward the bed. Her beautiful brown eyes grow wide with understanding and as she bites her lip nervously I want to ravish her all the more. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Come, don't think about it. Let's have tonight. We can worry about tomorrow when it comes," I tell her. She nods and follows me excitedly.

When we reach the bed, I waste no time on working to get her clothes off. Thankfully she's only wearing a simple tunic dress with no complicated bodice; I'm not sure I'd have the patience not to rip it off her. As I pull the thin material over her head, including the white cotton slip, I'm amazed at how breathtaking she is. Finally when there's only her shorts left, I pull them down her body slowly, allowing them to fall to the floor.

If I thought Bella was beautiful, I was wrong. This woman before me is perfection. Her flawless body rivals anything I've ever beheld before – Bella looks like she was carved from marble. And the blush that floods her cheeks makes her seem angelic.

She reaches for my scratchy wool shirt, tugging it at the hem. I oblige by holding my arms over my head as she struggles to get it off me. I love how her eyes nearly pop out of her head at seeing my bare torso. I know I'm a handsome man with defined muscles, broad shoulders, very little body hair, and strong arms. I love that she appreciates me. Which she does anew as she helps me remove my leather pants, looking like a starving wanderer as she eyes my strong legs and increasingly hard man muscle.

"Edward, you're…" For a moment I'm nervous. Did I misread her features? "You're stunning," she finishes. I know I'm grinning like a jackass but I can't help the way she makes me feel.

"I'm nothing compared to you," I reply honestly.

She blushes even harder and crawls onto her bed, allowing me a brief glimpse at her perfectly round behind that looks so delicious I could bite it. She lays down and rolls onto her back, spreading her legs for me. It's the only encouragement I need to join her on the bed.

I position myself on top of her, my legs between hers, propped on my elbows as my hands caress her face. I take a moment to let the moment sink in – feeling her naked body next to mine, the tingling in every cell of my body, and the heat flowing between us. My heart swells with love, and I know with certainty what I've been fighting for so long.

"Bella, I love you," I whisper as I stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

I love how her entire face lights up with my confession. "I love you too Edward. I think I always have," she breathes before grabbing the back of my head and crushing our lips together.

I take my time exploring her body, resting my weight on her as one hand caresses her figure. Her breasts are perky and firm, her stomach flat, her thighs milky and soft. I love every inch of her, from her chestnut brown hair to her tiny toes.

Of course I can't hide my excitement, which has been growing steadily since I first saw her naked form. I ache to be inside her, to fill her with my juice, to feel her climax on me. I yearn for it like I need air to breathe, but I don't know what tomorrow will bring and I want to worship this beautiful woman.

The decision is taken out of my hands when she begs for me to take her. "Edward, please, I need you," she moans into my ear as I nibble at her neck.

Hearing those words pushes me to a new level of hardness, and I can't resist.

Propping my body up with one hand on each side of her torso, trying to keep my weight off her, I position myself at her slick entrance.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" I ask, watching her squirm with anticipation.

She bites her lower lip and nods. It's more than I can handle.

As I lean down to suck on her lip, I push myself into her folds slowly. Past experience has taught me that with my size I need to be gentle at first to allow my partner time to adjust.

I inch my way forward, pushing steadily, and pull my head back to watch her face as I fill her completely. Her eyes roll back into her head as she emits the sexiest purring noise – I can tell she's enjoying me as much as I love her small, tight cavity.

I pull out and slowly reenter, picking up the pace each time. Soon we find a good rhythm, and Bella wraps her legs around my midsection which allows me to plunge even deeper. I know I'm not going to last long.

BPOV

I've never felt anything so amazing in my life. Edward thrusting inside me, his rod creating delicious friction, and the tension I feel building in my abdomen – it's absolutely glorious. And the way his face contorts like he's holding back just makes me want more. More Edward, more friction.

"Edward, don't hold back. I need ALL of you," I say as I dig my nails into his muscled back.

With a grunt he picks up the pace even more, filling me completely and emptying me almost simultaneously. When he leans down to kiss me, I know that's my undoing – my muscles contract as I squeeze him hard, feeling myself topple over a ledge of pure bliss and heat and _Edward_.

"Ohhhhhhh, Edward!" I cry out as wave after wave of pleasure takes over my body. With a few more hard thrusts he joins my orgasmic paradise.

"Oh, ungh, God!" He grunts as his hot liquid spills inside me.

Edward collapses next to me and our bodies lay intertwined in a sweaty, sleepy, happy mess.

EPOV

After making love to Bella and watching her fall asleep in my arms, there's only one thing on my mind: my father's other piece of advice.

_Just don't let her go._


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I'm in the middle of the greatest, deepest sleep I can ever remember when I'm jarred awake by the sound of a pot crashing on the floor.

Sitting up and muttering, "What the…?" I notice Jessica standing in the doorway of my bedchamber, her hands covering her mouth in shock. When I realize she sees Edward's naked body in my bed, I know I need to do some damage control.

"Jessica, leave the room and wait outside the door. Don't let anyone enter," I warn. She nods and does what I've asked.

As soon as the door shuts behind her, Edward is out of bed and fumbling to find his clothes. I'm mirroring his actions, cursing myself for falling asleep in such a vulnerable way.

"Hurry up!" I say to Edward. "We need to be presentable before anyone else comes looking for me."

He gives me a look that says, 'I'm not an idiot and I'm going as quickly as possible so don't pester me.' I can't help the giggle that erupts from my throat.

Finally fully dressed, we look at each other awkwardly. There's a million things I want to say, but now is definitely not the time. I'm saved from thinking too long when Edward gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and practically runs out the door. Once he's gone, Jessica reenters the room.

"I'm so sorry my lady, for barging in like that. I had no idea…" Poor girl looks like she's going to cry.

"No, Jessica, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. But please, there are a few things I need to say," I say sternly as I gesture to the chairs in front of the nearly extinguished fire. She nods and sits on the edge of one chair, playing with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"You have been my first lady's maid for many years, isn't that right?" I ask as I sit in my chair across from her.

She smiles slightly. "Yes, my lady. Five years I believe," she replies.

I give her an encouraging smile. "And in all that time, you have served me loyally. Tell me, Jessica, is there anything you desire that I may be able to provide you? In exchange of course for your continued loyalty and discretion," I state firmly.

Her eyes grow wide with understanding. "My lady-"

I cut her off with, "You know you can call me Bella," I gently chide her.

"Bella," she says awkwardly, "I would never dream of betraying your confidence. I am honoured by your offer but I must respectfully decline, as it would not be becoming of a woman of my station to receive lavish gifts from her mistress," she says.

I wave my hand dismissively. "Nonsense! I want you to tell me what I can do for you, to show you the extent of my appreciation for your kindness. And…" I take a deep breath, "For helping me in the future."

She makes eye contact with me for the first time since we began this conversation. "The future?"

I smile politely. "Yes, to keep watch outside my door in the event of unwelcome visitors."

She scrunches up her face in confusion. "Edward was unwelcome?" She asks.

I can't help but laugh at the idea. "Not at all! I meant someone who might potentially catch us," I reply.

She giggles slightly and says, "Ohh, okay, I get it. Of course I will help – it's my sworn duty to serve you," she says proudly.

I nod at her. "Thank you. Now answer my question: what is it your heart desires?"

She sits very still and thinks for a long moment before replying, "My mother is widowed and too sickly to earn a living. If I could be so bold as to request that her needs be answered?"

I'm taken aback by the selflessness of her request. "Of course! I will send Carlisle and Esme to her right away, and see that she receives a weekly portion of our coffers. Does her house require repairs?" Jessica nods solemnly. "Then I will send two builders and a carpenter immediately. Since you know where to send them, can you take care of the details?"

Her face lights up with my orders. "Of course! I'll do it right after I fetch your breakfast. Oh thank you, my lady – erm, Bella, I really appreciate your thoughtfulness," she gushes excitedly and rushes out the room.

XoXoX

After a hot bath, during which I play out more than one fantasy of Edward, I'm ready for a grueling day. Various bishops and priests from Christian monasteries all over Britain have arrived to plan the coronation ceremony, and of course I must be in on every detail. To be honest I couldn't care less about seating arrangements, latin versus English prayers, or any of the other decisions needing to be made. I'm much more interested in designing the crowns and planning the feast.

Although I'm not particularly religious, I'm irked that these supposedly enlightened holy men have neglected to include the priestesses of the old religion. When I ask about this, I'm told in no uncertain terms that the age of pagan kings has passed and I should be looking to the future. Boy are they surprised when I tell them I have invited Alice to attend the upcoming ceremonies. I'm sure they think me a heathen for being acquainted with a priestess but I don't care.

For the most part I'm left out of the planning, but when they unanimously agree to refuse entry to the commoners, I have to put my foot down. The angry glares I get don't phase me in the slightest.

I'm relieved when, at length, Jessica enters the meeting room and whisks me away for other things. This essentially ends my torture session with the religious men and, having no monarch to oversee the planning, they must wait until tomorrow to continue. I can't help smirking at them as I leave the room. I really don't like them.

I spend the rest of the afternoon speaking with messengers, carpenters, farmers, servants, and the blacksmith. By the time I'm finishing up dinner in my private chamber, I feel my head nodding and my eyelids drooping. But that doesn't stop me from welcoming Edward in my arms when he sneaks into my room for the night.

And so it goes for another week. I fall asleep exhausted at night wrapped in the protective shell of Edward and all his manliness.

XoXoX

Three days before the equinox and the feast to honour King William, Jessica comes running into my bedchamber in the wee hours of the morning.

"Bella, you must get dressed right away. A messenger has arrived at the gate," she rushes out as she hurriedly throws our clothes onto the bed.

Edward stretches lazily and grabs me into his arms. "Why can't people just let us sleep," he grumbles into my hair.

I smile and untangle myself from his grip. "Jessica is the only one who knows about us. Everyone else thinks we're just independently lazy," I reply playfully.

Edward grunts in response but slowly moves to get dressed. I can't help staring at his finely sculpted ass as he pulls his leather pants up and fastens his belt. He catches me looking at him and flashes me a huge grin which has me wishing I could tackle him on the bed for the rest of the morning. No such luck.

Jessica bangs on the door and says, "Bella, please hurry. I can't keep them busy forever. He's threatening to come up here," she whispers loudly.

I roll my eyes and go to give Edward a quick peck on the lips, but he pulls me in for a longer, deeper kiss.

"We need to talk soon. About us," he whispers as our mouths move apart.

I see the sadness in his eyes which reflect my own despondency. "I know. Tonight, we'll figure things out. For now I really have to go," I say as I regrettably move away from Edward. He rewards me with a slap on the butt which makes me shriek like a little girl and blush furiously.

Downstairs in the grand entrance, the messenger is obviously impatiently waiting for me.

"Yes? What have you to say?" I ask rather tersely. I'm not happy about being interrupted from my time with Edward.

His eyes narrow slightly as he bows formally. "My lady, I bring word from your husband. He bid me ride through the night to tell you his entourage is a few miles down the road and should arrive by sundown tonight," he says.

I feel like the wind has been sucked from my lungs like an invisible hand has punched me. Dread rises up in my throat, but I swallow it away. For now.

"You must be tired. Jessica," I call as she rushes to my side, "Please make sure this _boy_ gets plenty of food and a comfortable place to rest."

I turn around and walk away before my deceitful eyes can betray the great sadness in my heart. I have to find Edward right away – we can't put off our discussion any longer.

I find Edward in his chamber eating breakfast. He smiles at me through a mouth full of porridge and beckons me to join him at his small table. I can't sit down.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he rises to comfort me. I hold up one hand, signaling him to remain seated.

"We have to talk," I reply bluntly, "I've just had word that Jacob will be here tonight."

I hate the way his animated face becomes somber like a rain cloud blocking out the beautiful blue sky.

"Very well," he says simply.

Suddenly I'm overcome with a gamut of emotions I can't begin to describe. I slump down in the chair opposite from Edward and bury my face in my hands.

"What are we going to do?!" I moan quietly.

Edward clears his throat. "What do you _want_ to do?"

I risk a glance at his striking green eyes through my fingers. "I want to go back in time to before I was married and find you instead," I wail. My tears are now coursing down my cheeks freely and without reservation.

Edward smiles sadly. "Yes, that would be ideal. But back to reality now," he pauses for a moment before continuing, "Maybe we… I mean, I guess we always knew this couldn't last," he says as he stares at the table.

I can't keep the hysterical edge out of my voice. "You want to end this?" I gesture between us.

He shakes his head but doesn't meet my gaze. "No, that's not what I want. But you're married to the soon-to-be king. We can't exactly just run away together and expect never to be found," he whispers so low I barely hear him.

I choke back the sob stuck in my throat. "Edward, I can't live without you," I reply as I stand up and walk toward him. He leans back in his chair and I sit in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He holds me tightly to his chest.

"Nor can I live without you. But we have to be practical here," he says as he nuzzles the top of my head.

We sit in silence for a few moments, each contemplating the horror of our situation. Not the love we share, but the inability to love one another freely. It would seem fate has contradictory plans for us. I can only imagine the internal conflict Edward must be facing.

At length I pull back from him and look him in the eye. "How about this," I start, "Let's not make any plans just yet. The immediate future is so uncertain that we can't possibly predict any outcomes. Let's take it one day at a time and see what happens," I offer.

He reaches up and brushes a stray lock of hair out of my face. I lean in to his touch and he gently pulls my face flush with his as our lips meet in a lover's embrace. All our kisses are magical, but this one seems different – it feels like a promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to those who have given me support throughout this story. I'm enjoying it immensely!**

* * *

"Welcome family, friends, and allies! I'm proud to have you here to celebrate my late honoured father, King of Mercia, Lord of Gloucester, loyal Christian, and commander of the finest army in all of Britain," Jacob pauses to raise his glass, "A toast to William of Mercia!"

Everyone raises their mugs and the hall is silent save for loud gulps as ale, wine, and water are consumed. I'm sticking with water to avoid causing a scene – since Jacob's return, we've done little else but argue.

It's not one thing that's the cause. Jacob is not the same gentle, patient man he was when he left Caer Leon nearly a year ago. He has light lines framing his eyes and I see a few white hairs mixed in with his black mane. And he looks tired – not just in need of a good night's sleep, but completely bone weary. I'm trying to be patient with his frequent mood swings since I certainly know it's easy to lose control. But when he pushes me too far my automatic reaction is to fight back.

Like last night when he sat in front of the fire by himself drinking ale, then staggered to our bedchamber and tried to climb on top of me. His breath was so foul and his words slurred together; I had no choice but to push him away. He left the room and hasn't spoken two words to me since.

In fact, I'm surprised we haven't been physically intimate yet. I would have thought him eager to be with me after such a long reprieve, but aside from last night he's shown no interest in me. Despite my surprise, I find myself relieved. Though Jacob is my husband it would feel wrong to betray Edward in that manner.

Jacob takes his seat and voices erupt across the great hall. The feast has officially begun and people are chatting and laughing together. I'm anxious to speak to Rosalie, whom I haven't seen since before my wedding.

Her little girl, Isolde, is just over one year old and growing steadily. And she looks nothing like Royce. I need to corner Rose to ask her about her lover, and how she fares. I can't stand being apart from Edward for any length of time, and I'm grateful in a sense that he is bound by duty to shadow me at all times. But it's physically painful to have to restrain myself from reaching out to touch him. I desperately need to come up with a plan.

"Don't spend all your time with Rosalie," Jacob whispers harshly. "I'd like you to become friendly with some of the ladies from Essex and Northumbria. With some luck I hope to strike alliances with them."

I lean over and whisper, "Why?"

He gives me a stern glare. "They are powerful kingdoms with great wealth. We could benefit from them," he says. His hostile tone doesn't escape my notice but I push my anger aside for now.

It's at least two hours before I'm able to escape the clutches of various decorated wealthy ladies, none of whom I will remember after tonight, to find Rosalie and Angela chatting together.

"Shall we take a walk?" I ask them. They both stand, eager for some fresh air.

EPOV

I'm not surprised when I see Bella go outside with her friends. To be honest, I'm shocked it took her this long to escape. Though that might be because of the sheer size of this party and the need to talk with every last guest individually.

I watched her move from group to group with ease, charming people with her warm personality. But I know her and I can see that her smiles and laughter did not reach her eyes. She's playing a role tonight and she hates it. I want so badly to hold her and give her comfort with my body, but we've barely spoken since Jacob's return. The situation is agonizing.

I maintain a respectful distance as the ladies wander around an apple grove looking for somewhere to sit down. I can't hear what they're saying, but I know it must be interesting – their heads are close together as though they're plotting something, or riveted by each other's conversation.

It takes only a few minutes before I sense a mischievous presence standing next to me.

"Hello Alice. Good of you to come," I say without moving my eyes from Bella.

She giggles lightly. "How did you know it was me?"

I can't help smiling. "You jingle when you walk, even when you're trying to be sneaky," I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her on top of the head.

We enjoy a comfortable silence for a minute before Alice begins the conversation I know she's dying to start.

"How goes the battle?" She asks cryptically, though I know exactly what she means.

"Challenging," I say simply.

She nods in understanding. "Which side is winning?"

I smile at the memories. "It will always be fire," I reply wistfully.

She turns to face me directly. "In that case, I have more to tell you."

"What is it?" I say as I give her my full attention.

She hesitates for a flash of a moment before saying, "You must save the black dragon."

"Huh?" I say, confused.

Alice sighs. "Look, I know it's cryptic. I can only tell you what I've seen or heard. Your future is very unclear – much of it depends on events which have yet to take place. But if you follow what I say then you should be on the right track. That's all I know."

I look her straight in the eye and say, "What is the end goal?"

Her responding grin lights up her entire face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes," I whisper as I turn my attention back to Bella.

BPOV

"Bella! You naughty girl! Who is he? Have I met him?" Rosalie gushes.

"Shhh, Rose! Someone might hear you," I hiss. I doubt anyone is out here aside from Edward, but I don't want to risk that he'll overhear our conversation.

She waves her hand dismissively. "Okay fine, don't tell me. I get it. But at least answer me this: are you happy?"

I look between Angela and Rosalie, examining their curious faces. "He makes me happy, but the situation is less than ideal. If I'd known this is how my life would go…" I can't finish that sentence.

Rosalie frowns. "Bella, this is hardly an unusual situation. You'd be surprised how many women, especially those in positions of power, have something on the side. Is he cute?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I know I'm blushing. "He's gorgeous. And sweet, kind, loyal… all the things I would want in a husband," I say as I realize that before Jacob went off to war, he _was_ all those things. And yet it just wasn't enough.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Now listen to my advice carefully, because I'll only say this once: do _not_ get caught with him. Masculine pride is not to be taken lightly. You can be clandestine about your affair by insisting on separate bedrooms and waiting until your husband is out of the castle. Which _will_ happen frequently when he becomes king," Rose says with a touch of bitterness.

Though Angela has been surprisingly quiet, she steps in. "Bella, I'm not sure this is the best course of action. You gave your word to God to be faithful. Doesn't it seem wrong to be going back on your vows?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Like she had a choice. Do you really think she could have refused to marry? Doesn't that give her some kind of free pass to at least make the best of her situation?"

Angela doesn't reply, instead opting to stare at her shoes. The awkward silence is thankfully interrupted by a small, lithe woman skipping into view.

"Alice!" I cry as I launch myself into her arms. She giggles like a little girl.

"It's good to see you too!" She practically sings. "Thanks for inviting us. I wouldn't have missed the looks on those priests' faces for anything!"

I can't help the laughter bubbling out of my chest. There's something infectious about her enthusiasm.

Seeing the glare on Rosalie's face, I decide introductions are in order. "Alice, this is Queen Rosalie of Cornwall. And you've met Angela," I say, gesturing between my two friends.

Alice sits down next to Rosalie and says, "How is your daughter?"

Rosalie gasps. "How do you know about her?" She replies angrily.

"Rose, Alice is a priestess of Avalon with a unique ability to conjure images about peoples' futures. She's a seer, and the best one I've ever met," I say gently. Rosalie's face changes from hostile to friendly in a split second.

"Oh my, forgive my rudeness. I'm glad to meet you, Alice of Avalon. What information do you have for me?" She asks eagerly.

Alice takes her hand and closes her eyes, obviously lost in the images floating through her mind.

"Your daughter has a very Irish name," Alice whispers, "A princess of Cornwall with a foreign heritage. She will marry a very important man and be beloved by all of Britain."

Rosalie excitedly asks, "Who will she marry? Please tell me!"

Alice releases her hand and whispers something in Rosalie's ear which leaves her eyes as round as saucers. Rosalie nods slightly and pulls back, lost in her thoughts.

"Oh please, me next!" Angela says as she offers Alice her hand, which Alice accepts gracefully.

Once again Alice's eyes close with the bombardment of images. "Aha! You finally found him. And there's something you've been meaning to tell Bella all night," Alice finishes as she opens her eyes. Poor Angela's blush gives away her embarrassment.

"Yes there is. I'm going to be a mother!" She exclaims excitedly.

After a few round of gushing over Angela's happiness where she and Rosalie discuss the finer details of childbirth – despite my sensitive stomach – Alice invites me to offer my hand for a reading. I don't bite.

"I already know my future, Alice. You told me last time how Jacob would be the high king of Britannia," I say.

Alice sighs dramatically. "You didn't pay attention. I said _your husband_ would be high king. Besides that, things may have changed. Predicting the future is not an exact science, you know. There are a lot of variables."

Without replying I offer my hand. Alice grasps it tightly and closes her eyes. This time is different than the last – instead of seeing images from my childhood, all I see is Edward. His green eyes, muscular torso, loving face.

"Yes, very interesting. You're on the right track but still have a long way to go," she says as she releases my hand. "My original prediction still stands, but let me give you one piece of advice: on the night of the absent moon, keep to yourself. It will save a lot of unnecessary hassle."

I nod solemnly. I know exactly what she means.

XoXoX

The day after the feast, I insist that Jacob and I maintain separate bedchambers. He reluctantly agrees, and I spend my time before the coronation giving directions for decorating my room. Now that we're to rule Mercia, we will remain living at Gloucester.

The ceremony is performed at the summer solstice – exactly one year and a half after my wedding to Jacob, in my eighteenth year. The monastery is packed full of lords, ladies, and as many commoners as can be safely admitted despite the reservations of the bishop. Though it's a time for celebration, I don't feel as lighthearted as I should. My father is infinitely proud, which pleases me, but this arrangement only cements my bond to my husband, who is not Edward.

Edward and I maintain our affair in secret though we don't often find time to meet privately. The night of the full moon, when Jacob rides out to hunt with his warriors, is the longest stretch of time we get together. I hate the need for secrecy – stolen kisses in dark corners, muffled groans of intermittent pleasure, and short conversations over dinner. These are my moments with Edward and it never feels like enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Once again I've taken liberties with travel time.**

* * *

Five years have passed since the coronation. I am in my twenty third year and have been married to Jacob for nearly seven years. Edward is still my personal bodyguard and, despite a few close calls, we've maintained our relationship in secret all this time.

We still reside in Gloucester despite my displeasure with the meddling monks and impossible attitudes of the bishop. Jacob has pulled away from me so much that we seldom converse and rarely share intimacy. He spends most of his time travelling between kingdoms maintaining political ties with the other kings. When he's at home, he prefers the company of priests and monks. I think he takes pleasure in my disapproval. He is certainly not the same man I married – I barely like him, nevermind love him.

But I can't argue that he's done a good job as king of Mercia.

Under Jacob's rule, Britain has seen a few key changes. Mercia still maintains a close alliance with Cornwall, but added to that friendship are the kingdoms of Sussex, Wessex, and Northumbria. East Anglia has maintained a neutral disposition to its neighbours, while the king of Essex is hostile to everyone. There has been much diplomatic tension in recent months owing to rumours of a growing military force within the borders of Essex.

My duties are limited primarily to enforcement of law through dispute settlement and caring for the domestic needs of the people. As an example, there was a widespread fire in the forests near Chester. When Lord Sam and Lady Emily sent requests for assistance, it was my responsibility to send wagons of food, clothing, and workers to help rebuild the burnt villages. Luckily we had had an excellent harvest the previous year so our granaries were overflowing with extra grain.

After a follow-up visit to Chester I discovered that Jacob was a frequent guest of nearby Leicester and it was rumoured he'd taken to sharing a bed with Lady Leah. The news shocked and enraged me at first but I soon realized I did not have the right to be upset, considering my affair with Edward. And really it wasn't that I was upset over Jacob's infidelity as much as I was disappointed my marriage was nothing more than a façade. After seeing what Rosalie endured with Royce, I'd always promised myself to never be in that situation. Yet, here I am.

Thankfully I've kept strictly to Alice's advice about the New Moon and, as a result, have not been burdened with a child. I couldn't imagine bringing a baby into my current situation.

Instead I've read letters from Rosalie detailing all the stages of her children's development. Isolde now has two younger brothers and a sister, and Rose finds herself run off her feet each day. Although they are still quite young, the boys have begun training to become warriors of Cornwall. Royce is still completely unaware that he fathered none of them.

My dear Angela has one son and has endured three miscarriages since his birth. Each one broke her heart more than the last, and if not for Carlisle's nearly magical medicine she would likely have died. I'm eternally grateful for his careful ministrations of the people I hold most dear. He and Esme are frequent visitors at Gloucester, as is true of Alice and Jasper.

This is my life now and, for better or worse, at least I have Edward by my side. His unswerving loyalty gets me through the darkest days.

XoXoX

Edward and I are down at the river inspecting the repairs to the fishing boats when Lauren comes running toward me at full speed, interrupting my work.

"My lady, you must come quickly! There is news from Wessex," she cries breathlessly.

I frown at this development. Jacob left for Wessex nearly a fortnight ago – what could possibly be happening that's so urgent?

Edward and I run as quickly as we can back to the safe confines of the castle – which unimpressively is one medium sized building with chambers on the second and third floors, the great hall on ground level, and the kitchens in the basement – where we are accosted by one of Jacob's many messengers.

"My lady, the king has been kidnapped by thugs of King Marcus of Essex. He was being taken to the stronghold at Colchester even as his knights sent me riding into the night. I am here to beg orders from the queen," he says. The poor boy looks as though he's going to pass out any moment.

"How long have you been travelling?" I ask, gesturing for Lauren to fetch him food and drink. Edward helps him to a chair by the hearth.

"Three days, though I had to stop halfway for a rest. I'm afraid my horse is more exhausted than I am," he says sadly.

I gesture for Jessica to come closer. "Please ensure that his horse is being looked after, and have a room prepared for him upstairs," I say as I turn back to the boy, "You have acted bravely. What is your name?"

He smiles at me proudly and replies, "Alec."

I pat his arm. "Thank you, young Alec. Where was the king when he was taken?"

"We were at Rochester, near the border between Wessex and Essex. King Aro wanted King Jacob's opinion about moving his base from Winchester when our party was raided in the middle of the night unexpectedly. They were fast and strong and left a trail of destruction behind them. I've never seen so much blood…" Alec exclaims as his face turns green.

Edward grabs a nearby bucket and places it next to the youth, who retches violently into it. I rub circles into his back, trying to comfort him, as Edward and I exchange concerned glances.

XoXoX

Later that night I'm sitting by the fire in my room, waiting for Edward to arrive. I've decided what needs to be done but talking it out will help me immensely. And if I'm being truthful, I need his approval. I can't remember the last time I made a major decision without his advice.

He enters the room quietly as per tradition. He knows tonight I need his support and so he wraps me in a powerful hug before we settle down in our chairs by the hearth.

"What are you going to do?" He asks quietly.

I sigh deeply. "Get him back," is all I say.

He smiles at my frankness but I sense the hesitation before he asks, "How?"

I look him straight in the eye and say, "In the morning I'll send a messenger to Colchester. We'll have to pack up and move closer so the negotiations can be done more speedily. St. Alban's has a respectable fortress nearby and it's located at the crossroads of the ancient Roman roads, which gives us an advantage in case of trouble. But I need the manpower both here and with us. This would be an opportune time for an invasion from the Irish or Celts," I say bitterly.

Edward nods. "I agree. If you'd like, I'll send word to Caer Leon to have some troops sent over. We'll need them to guard Gloucester while we're gone, but I don't know if we have enough militia to take with us," he replies.

I smile mischievously. "Leave that to me. I'll send word to King Aro – it's his fault that this happened, and he _will_ send reinforcements for our use at St. Alban's even if I have to go there personally and put up a fuss."

Edward laughs and grabs one of my hands. "That's my girl," he mumbles as he kisses my knuckles lovingly.

Even in my anger at the current state of affairs, directed toward both Jacob and Marcus, I can't resist the fire that ignites at his gentle touch. I need Edward now, more than ever, to distract me from my gloomy thoughts. I entwine my fingers with his and stand, pulling him to my large bed. He understands my need and complies eagerly, bringing me to climax again and again before slipping out of my room for the night.

EPOV

I don't like the idea of travelling so far from our well protected home. St. Alban's boasts an impressive stone fortress with tall towers and thick walls, but the whole thing still makes me nervous. Bella's putting herself in jeopardy for her _husband_.

I really don't like this, not at all. I understand she has to try everything to save him. I'm trying not to think very unchristian thoughts about letting him go. No, forget that. I can't have those thoughts at all. He is my king even if I am in love with his beautiful wife and want her all to myself. I just pray I won't have to live a lifetime in the shadows with Bella. But I get that she has to try to get him back. It's her duty as his wife and as a queen.

The messengers have been sent to their respective destinations: one to Colchester, one to Caer Leon, another to St. Alban's, and the final one to Winchester. We leave in two days' time and I'm nervous. It will take several days to travel across the kingdom loaded with supplies, animals, and support workers. We don't have enough manpower to thwart an attack if one occurs. I can only hope we travel stealthily enough that none of our enemies have time to mount forces against us.

Bella is busy giving directions to frantic servants for preparing food, packing wagons, and saying farewell to their families for the trip. She doesn't know how long we'll be gone which has caused a great deal of anguish among those whose lives will be uprooted. But nobody complains because they love Bella and want to see the king return unharmed. My woman is a master of diplomacy.

I've spent my time inspecting and preparing the small number of troops at Gloucester for our journey. They are mostly seasoned veterans in the art of combat, which pleases me, but the numbers are lower than I would like and many of them have not been in battle for quite some time. I must spent the next day practicing with them to hone their skills – it's entirely possible we'll need them to fight if things go wrong. I'm still hoping they won't.

It is with this anxiety and pain of heart that I find myself when a there's a quiet knock on my bedroom door. Opening it, I see none other than Alice on the other side looking very apprehensive.

I give her a quick hug and invite her inside. "Hey shorty, what brings you here?"

She sits in a chair by the hearth and wrings her hands nervously in her lap. Without looking up, she says, "I know where you're going and why. I need to be there too." She's so quiet I barely hear her, but I am struck dumb as her words sink in.

"Edward, I know you're going to try to fight me on this. But I assure you, argument is futile. I've _seen_ things, and my place is beside you and Bella," she whispers.

All the anger bubbling up inside me settles as I contemplate her words. "What have you seen?"

She shakes her head. "I can't tell you anything now. All I know is that I'm destined to follow you to St. Alban's and that before long you'll need my guidance."

"Where is Jasper?" I ask a little too roughly. She flinches at my tone.

"He's in Avalon. I told him to stay there and be safe. It's the first time we've ever fought so vehemently in the course of our marriage," she says with a small laugh.

I sit down beside Alice and lay my forehead on the table. It's bad enough I'll be worried about Bella, but to have to protect Alice too?

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" I ask, feeling defeated.

"Nope."

* * *

**Any thoughts or predictions? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Updates may be a bit slower this week, as it's exam season. This chapter was written in a moment of pure procrastination. Enjoy!**

* * *

APOV

To say I was reluctant to leave my beautiful home on the Isle of Avalon would be an understatement – I love it there, with the cool, wet breeze from the water and apple trees all around. The grass seems greener, the sun brighter, and the animals friendlier. I normally loathe to leave home, especially without Jasper, but unfortunately I didn't have a choice in the matter.

When the High Priestess gives you an order, you can't refuse.

I know what she saw because I saw it too. My dreams have preoccupied my mind lately whether awake or asleep. Visions come to me at all times of the day. I know something big is coming, and I have an idea of how it will take shape, but I can't see the outcome. There are simply too many variables involved.

And yet I have to hope that Edward will do the right thing, because the alternative is too dreadful to consider. His fate, and Bella's, and all of Britain hangs in the balance. I hate babysitting my younger cousin but as I said I have no choice. He _must_ succeed.

And so here I am, stuck in a carriage with Bella and her maids, travelling to St. Alban's near the border of Essex and Mercia. We will be safe enough there. No, the danger isn't from being raided, it's from the precarious diplomatic situation we'll encounter. I'm not worried for anyone's life except Edward's and he still has some time before making his decision.

I know the Goddess is with us, but I sure hope the Christian God is on our side as well. We need all the divine help we can muster.

BPOV

If Alice doesn't stop wiggling in her seat I'm going to slap her.

It's bad enough she insisted on coming with us, but to be with her at all times without Jasper to distract her exuberance is trying on my nerves, which are already frayed thanks to this situation.

There's no question I have to try everything to get Jacob back alive and safe. There was never a doubt in my mind. I'm grateful that Edward didn't even flinch at the thought – he's such a good person and I feel unworthy of him. Any other woman in my situation would probably let their husband die, but I can't do that. Even though we've been estranged for a long time, he's still my husband and my king. And when I was taken by force all those many years ago Jacob did everything to make sure I came home. I owe him for that.

XoXoX

I'm moody and tired when we arrive at the fort near St. Alban's. I know this, yet I still can't keep myself from snapping at anyone who asks me a question. Which is pretty much everyone. Can nobody live without my guidance?

I'm grateful when Edward orders Jessica to find me a room, telling me to sit and relax while the preparations are made. He even takes over organization of our people and supplies, barking out demands and directing everyone in the right direction. It's mesmerizing to watch him work – he has the countenance of a king.

"You shouldn't stare at him so openly," Alice says as she sits beside me.

I turn to her and snap, "What's it to you?"

She smiles and pats my leg. "Because people are starting to talk, you know. No one would dare question your honour, but you two aren't as subtle as you think."

I sigh deeply and rest my head on Alice's shoulder, making sure to keep my gaze off Edward. "Thanks for letting me know. And thank you for coming with us. It will be nice to have a friend throughout all of this," I wave my hand abstractly.

She giggles. "Bella, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I intend to stay out of the way unless something gets screwed up."

"Screwed up?" I mumble, my eyes closed. I'm falling asleep on Alice's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now. Just rest. It's been a long three days," she says as she strokes my hair gently.

The next time I open my eyes, I'm lying on a hard, scratchy surface and my back is killing me. Alice and Edward are whispering together by the hearth at the other end of the long, narrow room. Looking around I see several beds lined up with mine – all seemingly equally as uncomfortable – and the other furnishings are sparse and very weathered.

"Geez, I knew this place would be a downgrade from Gloucester, but I never expected _this_," I mumble as I pull myself upright. Edward is by my side in a flash.

"Sorry, love. Believe it or not this is the royal accommodations," Edward says as he lightly brushes my hair from my face.

"Ergh. I'll be happy to leave here. Any word from the messenger?" Edward doesn't have to ask to know I'm talking about the one that was sent to Colchester.

He shakes his head. "Not yet. It will probably be a few days. In the meantime, I'll have Jessica and Lauren try to make a mattress for you."

I look down and understand why my back hurts; I'm literally sleeping on a few threadbare furs thrown haphazardly over a wood bench. This is going to be a long visit.

XoXoX

The messenger from Winchester arrives within a week, announcing a large battalion of troops will arrive shortly along with King Aro himself. The following week, the messenger from Colchester returns with bad news.

"My lady Isabella," he states as he bows grandly.

My patience is minimal. "Yes yes, please rise and deliver your message."

"King Marcus is delighted that you're in good health and wishes to invite you to his palace in London to discuss this matter in person. He says talking through messengers is too impersonal and he wishes to know you."

I grind my teeth angrily as Alice whispers, "Bella, you have to go," so softly only I can hear.

I turn to her in surprise. "What? You must be joking," I spit out. No way am I going to the lion's den.

"Allow the messenger this night to rest. Come, let us talk in private," she says as she tugs on the sleeve of my dress.

After giving direction to Lauren about providing for our messenger, I follow Alice to the bedchamber we share and flop into the wooden chair by the hearth. I notice Edward did not follow, which I find unusual.

"He's waiting outside the door," she says quietly as she stands in front of the fire.

"Alright Alice, tell me what you know," I say sternly. I'm really not in the mood for her interference.

She takes a deep breath and begins, "I can't tell you everything. But I've _seen_ you there, with Edward. It's almost like it's happened in the past and I'm reliving the memory, but that's how most of my visions go. It's how I know what's supposed to happen. I see a room with a throne where Marcus sits. He will make you beg for Jacob's life. Edward is to your right and I'm standing to your left. There are a handful of guards waiting for us outside this room."

"Then what happens?" I ask.

She turns to me and her eyes look sad. "I don't know. I can only tell you what I've been shown – that the three of us, with a few guards, must make this trip. I can't say any more than that."

I nod grimly. "Very well. Tell Edward the plan and ask him to make preparations. We will leave in three days' time."

XoXoX

Making love to Edward in a room shared by four women is not an easy task. Luckily two of them know what's going on and the third is bound to follow my orders, so we're given some privacy. I know it won't be for very long, but I _need_ to feel Edward's warmth against me before we leave for London.

We're lying together in my small bed, thankfully softened by Jessica and Lauren's efforts, in a post-coital bliss. He's on his back and I'm curled up against him, one leg hitched over his torso, with my left hand tracing the lines in his masculine chest. This is both the happiest and saddest moment of our time together; I get to feel all his love and dedication in the way he holds me, but I know soon he will sneak out and let the others in.

"Tell me about London," I say.

Edward snorts. "It's not that great. It's very large, crowded, noisy, and the smell is terrible. No matter where you go that foul odour follows you everywhere. There's lots of disease and decay, and people begging for scraps of food in the streets. I'd hoped never to visit that awful place ever again."

"Why do people beg?" I ask.

He lifts his right arm and strokes my face. "Not everyone has the means to feed themselves and their families. There's a lot of fighting over resources, and those who sell their goods the cheapest earn the money. Everyone else has to struggle," he says quietly.

This makes me sad. "Hmm, I wonder why they stay there," I mumble.

"Well, to give the city some credit, it's _fashionable_ to live there. The Romans built strong structures that are still being used by the people with their colourful mosaics and painted plaster walls. The ports in London trade the most exclusive goods from overseas, if you can afford it, and there is lots of entertainment. Some earn a living recreating old battle scenes from ages past, and there is high demand for… women," he says, whispering the last word.

I turn to look at him. "Women?" I ask.

He clears his throat awkwardly. "Um, yes. Many women earn wages through… um… satisfying male clients."

"Oh! I had no idea such a thing went on," I say, knowing I sound like a naïve waif. "Edward, did you…" I'm grateful I don't have to finish that sentence when Edward cuts me off.

"Never," he replies firmly. I release a deep sigh and cuddle closer to my lover, basking in the warmth of his firm body.

"I was there only for a brief time to sell some of my leather goods. It's how I discovered I wasn't very good," he snickers, "Though I never visited the palace. That was reserved for only the most noble guests to the city. It's a very large Roman building with vast lawns and gardens, surrounded by stone walls. You can only see through a small section of the front gate which is made from iron bars, though the guards never allow anyone to loiter for too long."

"Iron bars? I've never heard of such a thing," I reply, kissing Edward's broad chest. His returning groan makes me smile, though before I can take advantage of his growing desire he pulls away.

"Love, I need to get back to my chamber. I'm sure Alice is anxious to have me leave," he says as he gets up. I pout as he pulls on his leather pants though they do make his backside look very nice.

When he's fully dressed he leans down and kisses me passionately, running his hands over my cheeks. I'm asleep before he even leaves the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A few things. First, Anglo-Saxon London was actually a separate site from the Roman one as the saxons did not like to use Roman buildings. Still I chose to meld the two - call it creative license. Second, I am not advocating for or against Christianity in this story, but it must be addressed because this is roughly the time when the Britons are being converted from longstanding Pagan beliefs, so it's an important part of the culture.**

**Thanks for reviews. :)**

* * *

Edward was right – London is a sprawling mass of buildings, dirt roads, and people of all statuses wandering around the dingy market stalls. Traders barter for the highest prices possible while children run and laugh together. Fishermen unload their catch onto docks, the sound of blacksmiths hammering on their anvils permeates the air, and the stench! It invades the senses and overpowers all the other experiences combined. It smells like rotten food, feces, and death all at once.

For once I'm glad to be confined in the safety of my modest carriage where I can cover my nose without fear of reprisal. I believe Jessica and Alice feel the same way.

Our small contingent makes a slow tour of the city as we wind through streets and crowds of people toward the palace. I decided to leave Lauren at St. Alban's – the fewer in our party the better, according to Alice. Not counting the three of us there are seven others; the carriage driver, Edward, and five veteran warriors. Edward was very tight-lipped about planning this excursion which makes me think there is more than one layer of strategy involved in his choice of escort, but I'm not interested in the details. I trust him completely and will unequivocally heed his and Alice's advice.

Finally we arrive at the palace – it is enormous and puts Gloucester to shame. Although Gloucester has an older charm with its distinctly British architecture and layout, the palace in London has been meticulously maintained since the Roman occupation. It is a glorious building with white plaster walls, red tile roof, and curved archways. The front courtyard boasts an impressive water fountain set in the middle of a finely paved stone floor. It feels like a different world as I exit the carriage and my feet touch the smooth ground.

"Welcome, Lady Isabella of Gloucester," says a finely dressed man as he bows before me.

I can't help but frown. "I am Queen Isabella of Mercia," I retort. The man looks nervous as he stands tall – I can tell he's a servant, probably of higher status, but obviously just following orders.

"Of course. King Marcus of Essex awaits you in the throne room, if you'll follow me," he replies as he turns toward the building. I eye Alice nervously and she nods her head slightly.

As expected, our armed guard is asked to wait outside the main hall. As we walk in, I'm surprised at the grandeur of this room. It's smaller than I expected, but richly furnished with colourful tiles, large tapestries, fresco wall paintings, gold candle holders, and a single ornately carved wooden throne toward the back of the room. Sitting on his throne is King Marcus – a tall, thin, sickly looking man with a long grey beard and an unattractive smirk.

I can taste bile as I slowly approach him, flanked by Alice and Edward, hating every second of this situation.

"Isabella! How nice of you to visit. Rumours of your beauty have reached my ears, but I see they do you no justice," he says as he smiles wickedly. I want to throttle him, though I bow politely.

_I will not embarrass myself._

"King Marcus of Essex, I was pleased by your invitation and wish to thank you for your kind hospitality. Your palace is magnificent," I reply grandly. Piling on the compliments can't hurt my situation.

His grin widens. "I'm glad you enjoy it. Now what brings you to my kingdom?"

As if he didn't know. Ass.

"I have come to beg my husband's release," I say, eyeing him carefully.

"Ah yes, Lord Jacob of Gloucester, formerly of Caer Leon. What would you want with that traitorous adulterer? I would think you'd be happier without him around," he sneers.

Must… remain… calm.

"He is my husband and king of Mercia, and I would like to negotiate his release."

Marcus eyes me carefully for a moment before replying, "Rightly so. But if I let him live, then you will return with him and leave me in heartbreak after your departure. What are you prepared to offer me in return?"

He's goading me, sizing me up to see how strong is my resolve. I hate his innuendo and loathe everything about him but I can't fall into his trap. It doesn't help that I sense Edward stiffen beside me.

"I have at my disposal a great deal of resources. I can offer animals, grain, coins, pottery, cloth, furniture, or any number of fine talismans," I say loudly.

There is a glint of malice in his eyes though he laughs. "All that I have in plentitude. No, I do not need any more fine objects. What I am lacking my dear is a female companion. Oh yes I've had a large choice of women, but none have ever captivated me as you do with your regal air and fine beauty," he says as he stands and walks over to me. I hope Edward keeps his wits about him.

"You compliment me greatly my lord, but I am already spoken for," I say through clenched teeth.

Marcus moves toward me slowly, gaging my reaction. When he is uncomfortably close – less than a foot away – he leans in and whispers, "I can offer you things your _husband_ never dreamed of. Do not give me your answer yet, allow me to show you how generous I can be. If you decide to deny my request… well, we'll see what happens to those who cross me," he says before turning back to his throne. "Caius! Show our guests to their quarters," he barks. "We will converse again over dinner."

EPOV

I hate London. I despise King Marcus. I loathe having Bella in such a precarious situation. I'm especially livid by their conversation over dinner.

"I have several palaces. This one is used during times of diplomacy, or when I get bored of the country. My home at Colchester is very grand with several hectares of woodland and orchards, and there is a mighty fortress at Ithancester which is primarily military, although the local religious ceremonies are wonderful to attend. There is a great monastery there, the oldest in all of Britain, and sea bathing lifts my spirits. Have you been sea bathing, Isabella?"

Bella blushes and shakes her head.

"Oh, you absolutely must! There is nothing else quite like it. We could go as often as you like," he says with a wide grin. I want to punch it off his face.

"I prefer to maintain myself on solid ground," Bella retorts, which sets Marcus off on raucous laughter.

"But how would you know if you've never tried?" he says slyly.

Bella turns from her plate and looks him in the eye. "There are some pleasures, my lord, to which I can voice my dislike without ever having experienced them." Marcus appears to ignore that comment.

"In the summer I prefer to be at Ithancester and winter is typically spent here. The people would be lost without their king during the cold months. There are some nights I must open the churches to allow people to sleep within their comforting walls – you see, we are running out of space to bury the dead. London has prospered and grown so much in recent years that our efforts at expansion must be doubled to accommodate demand if we are to remain the wealthiest kingdom in Britain," he boasts proudly.

"Why must people sleep in churches? Can they not go home?" Bella asks.

Marcus snorts. "Not all my citizens are productive. Some have no homes, though it is their own fault for being lazy. Still, I must cater to the masses."

I can tell Bella is tired of conversing with such a dense egomaniac, but she must keep up the pretense a while longer for my plan to work. She doesn't know it, but I have undercover scouts scouring the city for signs of Jacob.

Luckily Alice pipes up. "It seems you have quite an extensive kingdom, my king. Have you any plans for expansion?" She's really laying it on thick.

Marcus smiles broadly. "Ah, you're a clever little witch. I cannot disclose my military strategy, but suffice to say I an impressive militia at my disposal and a naval fleet to rival that of East Anglia."

He must be compensating for something.

"IF I were to accept your proposal, where would we be married?" Bella asks. My stomach lurches at the thought of her with someone else.

"My dear, _when_ you accept my proposal and we have disposed with that conniving husband of yours, we will be married at Saint Cedd near Ithancester. My bishop has been waiting a long time for me to send news of my betrothal and will welcome you openly. Of course you must first be baptized into the Christian faith and renounce any connection with the old ways," he glares pointedly at Alice before continuing, "But I'm confident that will be trivial in comparison to what you will gain being my wife." He winks at Bella.

"I thought you would let Jacob live?" She says quietly.

Marcus' eyes narrow. "We could not be legally wed if he were alive. I could not do you the dishonor of being a mere mistress. No, my people would be most upset at that arrangement. It's marriage to me or both of you will perish," he says with frightening finality.

Just as I'm wondering why he's so fixated on Bella, the door of the great hall bangs open and in walks none other than Felix flanked by his two goons. Marcus rises from his table to greet them.

"Ah, my friend! It is good to see your face again," Marcus gushes.

Felix bows. "My king, I see you have guests… well hello there Bella," he says with an evil grin. I see her shudder involuntarily and bow her head slightly in greeting.

"Come join us," Marcus says, "I was just telling Bella the benefits of being my wife."

All four men sit at the large, heavy table and continue their meal while Alice and Bella exchange worried glances.

BPOV

"You can't risk being seen with Edward in this place," Alice says after shutting the door to our chamber behind her. I know she's right but it doesn't improve my mood.

"What are we going to do? If I say no, we all die. If I say yes, Jacob dies. Is there no way to win in this situation?" I cry.

Alice shakes her head as she collapses on her bed. "I wish I had an answer for you."

I sit down on the edge of my bed next to hers. "Why can't you see this? Surely it's an important moment in time."

She sighs and rubs her temples before answering. "My vision is selective. It usually only comes to me when there is a crossroads of some kind, or a crucial decision to be made. I can't control anyone's destiny any more than the Goddess can. None of us knows the outcome of human action," she says sadly.

"But you told me my destiny directly – that I would be High Queen beside Jacob," I quip.

"That is _NOT_ what I said. I said you would be High Queen beside your _husband_. Don't you see that it's the husband part which is obscured in shadows? If you accept Marcus then he will be your husband. If Jacob lives then it could be him. And so on, and so forth," she snaps back.

"Did you know this decision would have to be made?" I ask quietly.

Alice sits up and crosses her legs on the bed. "Not directly. But I can't see anything after it, which tells me you should not tread lightly here."

I wish I knew what to do…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Longer chapter this time. At last, things are coming together! Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

* * *

In the middle of a rather sultry dream involving Edward's naked form, I'm roused awake by Alice's hushed voice.

"Bella, you must hurry. We have to get to the stables. Quickly! Gather everything up and get dressed. There's no time to lose," she rushes.

Never one to question Alice, I hastily throw on my less becoming travel apparel and place my few belongings in the cloth bag I brought with me. Not bothering with my hair, which must resemble a bird's nest, I fasten my long, dark cloak around my neck and follow Alice out of the room.

The long corridor is empty and dark though I can make out basic shapes from the candles burning in their sconces on the wall. The flickering flames wreak havoc with my mind, throwing shadows and making me second guess our path. Alice scurries down the hall, careful not to be noisy, and as we approach a connecting corridor she stops and motions for me to be silent.

Heavy footsteps fill the space with an ominous _thump thump_ that is much slower than my racing heart and for once I'm grateful at Marcus' vanity – we are easily able to hide from the sentry behind a marble statue of some ancient Roman goddess. When the way is once again clear, we lithely move forward and out the back entrance of the royal palace.

Keeping to the shadows wherever possible, Alice and I make good time running across the open space to the stables next to the servants' building. Twice we had to stop and veer off our path to hide from night guards, all the while praying to the goddess and any other deity listening that we not be caught. By the time we reach the entrance to the stables, I breathe a small sigh of relief at the sight of Edward and Jessica preparing our horses.

But there's one small problem…

"Edward," I hiss in the darkness, "We cannot leave without Jacob!"

He turns and gives me a look that clearly says, _have you lost your mind?_ "Bella, you heard Marcus. He will kill you if you refuse to marry him. Knowing your temperament I must do my job to _protect_ you."

I stomp my foot on the ground like a petulant child. "I will agree to leave _only if_ there's no other way. Do you give me your word that all other avenues have been exhausted?"

I haven't paid much heed to Edward's various plans because honestly I'd rather not know. If it came down to torture I'd rather not be able to reveal any information. But I have to know that this is the only way out of our situation – I cannot live with the regret of leaving my husband and my king in the hands of such a deplorable man otherwise.

Before Edward can reply, the main door opens wide and with a gust of cold air enters a party of sneering warriors. King Marcus, dressed in battle gear, walks into the stables with Felix and his men close behind. One of the men is dragging a protesting Jacob by his long black hair.

My first reaction is fear – if we've been caught, surely this means death for us all. Images of my nights with Edward dance before my eyes and I feel a deep sorrow that we could not be publicly joined in matrimony.

My second and more potent reaction is anger. Though Jacob is walking, albeit hunched over under the grip of the man pulling roughly at his scalp, he looks thin and waxy like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

Marcus watches my face intently under the gamut of emotions that flicker across like a series of shooting stars, each one glowing brightly under his scrutiny. Finally satisfied that I have his full attention, he gestures for Jacob to be brought forward. With a rough yank, Jacob is thrown to the ground at Marcus' feet where he collapses in obvious pain.

"So it would seem you will disobey my will," Marcus bellows sternly.

I force my eyes from my weak husband to Marcus' sneering face as I reply, "I do not take orders from brutes, least of all those unworthy of being called a king," I snap back before my brain can catch up with my mouth.

Jacob's eyes meet mine with a warning behind them – I'll have to tread more diplomatically from now on though I long to verbally tear Marcus to shreds.

Marcus throws his head back in laughter, his long beard rippling in the cold wind. As he calms he grabs Jacob roughly and pulls him close. "And you call this man worthy?" He says before speaking directly to Jacob. "Did you ever tell your beautiful wife about the bastard children you've sired outside your wedding bed?" He says all this with a malicious grin, his eyes never leaving mine.

I try to ignore the pang of hurt I feel rising up from my stomach into my chest as I look at Jacob's wide, fearful eyes.

"Jake, is this true?" I ask quietly.

After a moment of silence, Marcus pulls out a dagger and holds it to Jacob's throat and yells, "Answer her you fiend! Tell your wife why you chose the affections of another!"

Jacob swallows thickly against the blade scraping at his adam's apple and whispers, "I'm so sorry Bella. I… we fell in love. In Northumbria. I couldn't bear to break your heart. Please…" A single tear slips down his cheek. "Please forgive me."

I can't help the mixed emotions flittering inside me. On one hand, I've been as dishonourable as him by my affair with Edward and scheming to avoid carrying Jacob's child. But there's also the sadness of knowing my marriage should never have taken place. As a child I often yearned for protection, love, and comfort from one man who should have been my husband. As a married woman I was continually disappointed by my marriage, and though I found all that I desired and more in Edward – my green eyed shadow now standing firmly in the light – my ideas of perfection in matrimony were brutally slain.

I thought back to my anger at being betrothed by Royce, my trepidation at being married, and my apprehension on our wedding night. The many times I behaved poorly toward Jacob despite his best efforts to please me and how I pushed him away like a spoiled princess. It stings to recognize that my actions played a greater role in the dissipation of my marriage than I'd ever before considered.

I give Jacob a slight nod of understanding and forgiveness, hoping he will grant me the same courtesy. If we were alone I would have confessed everything to him, to my husband, but this is neither the time nor the place. I vow here and now to make amends for my past behaviour once this unfortunate situation is behind us.

"King Marcus, please let him go. Allow us to part as friends and allies. Let us end this feud here and now," I say strongly, holding my chin up nobly.

Marcus sneers and says, "You forgive him? This man who broke his vows to you and to God? And you call _me_ unworthy of being a king," he mutters angrily.

I straighten my shoulders and address him calmly. "As a woman I can forgive because I know that to be human is to be imperfect. As for his vows to God, that is neither mine nor yours to judge."

My confidence only seems to upset Marcus even more. "It IS for _me_ to judge! I am ordained _by_ God as ruler of these lands. And my word will have its weight," he thunders loudly.

I sigh internally, wondering how to make it out of this situation alive. Then, a sudden realization hits me. "Marcus, you may be ordained to rule, but none of us is from your land. Does the bible not tell us to love our neighbours?"

"For a non-Christian woman, you are certainly well versed in the lord's canon," he says admiringly. "But you _are_ on my land now, and he has just confessed to adultery. It is my right to punish his heathen ways."

"Please, King Marcus," I say as I bow grandly, "Release my king and let us leave in peace. If I can forgive his mistakes, surely you can too," I plead.

He is thoughtful for a moment before a coldness passes over his face. "You wish me to let him go?"

I nod politely though my instincts tell me not to trust him so implicitly.

"Very well," as he releases Jacob, whose throat is sliced open by the dagger as he collapses.

"No!" I shriek, stepping forward only to be held back by strong arms.

"Bella, don't get any closer. That's what he wants," Edward whispers.

I barely hear his words as I watch my choking, sputtering husband grip at his neck amid the blood squirting from the open wound. Jacob curls into the fetal position, rocking back and forth and the cries on his lips refuse to form words. Blood now erupts from his mouth and forms a sickly pool beneath him, staining everything in its path. I yearn to hold him, to whisper comforting words to the man who once pledged his heart to me, but Edward's strong arms hold me firmly in place. The warriors step back and out of the way as Jacob goes limp at their feet, his face ashen, giving me one last sad look as the life leaves his body. I can't help tears from streaking down my cheeks at the sight before me.

Marcus says to Felix's companions, "Demetri, Laurent, please dispose of this," he gestures toward Jacob's body.

Now I'm completely enraged. "You WILL leave his body to me, to take back to Mercia for proper burial as is his birthright," I spit through clenched teeth. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate Marcus though I'm grateful Edward is still restraining me.

Marcus turns to me with an amused expression. "I'll tell you what. I will grant your request on one condition – a fight. I see the way your champion looks at you, my lady, as though you could move heaven and earth by a touch of your hand. Allow me the opportunity to dispatch your suitor and then you will be mine!"

I can't help but flinch at his words – I guess we aren't as subtle as I thought. I look to Alice, whose pretty face is marred with concern though her eyes betray… what? I can't tell, but there is understanding in them. I look at Edward, whose grip has released me, and see the confidence sparkle in his striking green orbs. Realizing I'm out of options, I turn to Marcus and nod in agreement.

"Excellent! We will pass this night in rest and meet tomorrow in the forum outside the palace walls for all to witness," Marcus orders as he turns to leave. Before he's out the door he turns his head slightly and says, "And if I catch you trying to run away again, you will _all_ die by my hand."

XoXoX

London's forum is a sprawling expanse of paved ground, surrounded on all sides by columns and arches holding up a tiled roof that covers stone benches built into solid walls. The very middle is open to the skies where the sun shines down with merciless abandon, reflected back upward by the white limestone blocks held carefully together with white mortar.

People have heard the news – a foreigner has come to challenge the king, and they crowd the shaded edges of the forum with curious anticipation. They eye our party with mistrust and give us a wide berth as we wait patiently for the king.

For my part, I'm trying to be brave. Edward and I did not make love last night, owing to the need for absolute secrecy under Marcus' roof. I'm devastated that this might be his last few moments alive. I know he'll fight bravely, but the truth remains that today he fights a well-trained warrior king. I'm trying not to let my thoughts betray me as I cling to the hope that he will be victorious.

Alice has been maddeningly quiet since we left the stables last night. I trust she would tell me anything I needed to know, but I wish fervently she would give me some sign of what to expect.

"Alice," I whisper, "Have you no foreboding at all?"

She shakes her head. "I see only a black dragon."

_Well, that's not very helpful._

Suddenly the loud clash of voices dims noticeably as Marcus enters the forum, followed closely by Felix, Demetri and Laurent. Marcus unclasps his black cloak and tosses it to Laurent then unsheathes his mighty sword from its jeweled scabbard and holds it up in the glinting sun's rays.

"Step forward, Edward of Gloucester. I have ordered a great feast for this afternoon to welcome my future wife, and I'd like nothing more than to dispatch with you as soon as possible," he barks loudly.

His words make me cringe inside. I look at Edward, whose face is flush with steely determination, and for the briefest of moments I consider wrapping myself in his arms. Alice's hand on my shoulder reminds me that a move such as that would cost all our lives before the fight even begins. Instead I offer him a nod of my head and the words, "Good luck" before he walks out to meet the king in single combat.

Not one word is spoken as the two warriors take their battle stance. In the old roman ways, they touch their swords together once before backing off to begin the fight.

Edward's posture is tense and ready, his knees bent and arms out in front of him protectively. He sidles to the left and Marcus, in matching pose, sidles to the right as they circle one another looking for weakness. Marcus has a bloodthirsty grin on his face and his eyes look fierce. Edward's back is to me so I can't see his visage but he moves gracefully, almost feline-like. If I weren't so terrified I might think it beautiful.

Marcus takes a quick step forward and flicks his sword – a movement intended to bait Edward into reacting without actually meant to do any damage. Edward's reflexes are in top form as he flicks his sword toward Marcus. This is it – the catalyst that begins the agonizing duel to seal my fate.

I search out and grip Alice's hand hard, my knuckles growing white from exertion as I watch the men battle under the blazing and unforgiving noonday sun. If not for the clang of metal upon metal, you could probably hear a pin drop across the venue; all eyes are on Edward and Marcus, enraptured by the sight before them.

As Marcus slashes, Edward meets his thrusts equally and seemingly without much effort. An overhead blow is thwarted by an undercut and a sideways slice cuts through air as Edward jumps out of the path of the blade, then lunges forward to stab at Marcus who moves swiftly to the side. Marcus regains his footing and begins dealing hard, fast blows at Edward one after the other. Edward meets them easily.

"He's hoping to wear him down," Alice whispers.

"Who's doing what?" I reply in a hushed voice.

Alice visibly sighs with irritation before explaining. "Edward. See how he's taking the blows but not dealing them back? He's in a defensive position, hoping Marcus will tire himself out soon."

I see what she's saying. Truthfully I've never watched this sort of thing before in all my sheltered years first at Lyonesse, then Caer Leon, and finally at Gloucester. If it was anyone but Edward out there I might find it fascinating – there's clearly several layers of strategy involved and both of them have been meticulously trained. But therein lies the problem – if they're both trained warriors, they'll know what the other is thinking and doing, and won't they play to their strengths? What if Marcus is the one to wear Edward down?

The harsh sun continues to bore down on the two men, each now dripping with sweat, their eyes locked in concentration. As soon as Edward senses Marcus growing tired, he snaps into offensive mode and begins fighting with vigour, slashing and stabbing at the older man with all his might.

Unfortunately for Edward, Marcus was only _pretending_ to be tired. Once he spots his opening, he reaches out and slices through the flesh on Edward's upper thigh, eliciting a cry from me and a steady stream of blood pouring down Edward's leg. Surprised, Edward flinches and looks at his wound, which gives Marcus the advantage. He rains heavy blows on Edward who is pushed further and further back, barely meeting his thrusts, fear in his eyes for the first time since the duel began.

When Edward stumbles on his feet and falls down, I can't help the horror from spreading across my face.

But brave as always, Edward continues to fend off the death blow that seems certain will soon claim his life. And when his eyes meet mine – blazing green piercing my frightened brown – I know he can't lose. He _won't_ lose if for no other reason than to save me from a fate worse than death. I see it on his face, the fierce determination fueled by love. With a deep breath he rallies his spirits and, kicking Marcus hard in the groin, jumps up and fights back with a speed I've never seen before. I dare not blink for fear of missing something.

Instead of curling into a ball as I've seen men do when kicked in their intimate spot, Marcus is forced to defend himself in a hunched over stature, the discomfort clearly written on his face. He's been weakened by the pain and is evidently struggling.

"Yessss!" I hear Alice hiss.

As I turn my attention from her excited face back to the duel, I see Marcus fall on his back and Edward's sword at his throat, claiming victory. Hushed murmurs flitter through the crowd of onlookers as Edward speaks.

"I claim this victory in the name of my queen, Isabella of Mercia and now of Essex," he states grandly before slicing open Marcus' throat from ear to ear.

I jump up from my seat and run to my lover, my friend, and my guardian, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping joyfully. I'm barely conscious of Marcus' bubbling and bloody death on the ground behind me.

"You did it! You won!" I cry, tears of happiness running down my cheeks.

Edward strokes my face gently and whispers, "All for you."

Alice comes up behind us and taps me on the shoulder. I turn to her and see she's holding Marcus' sword. It's a long, finely built piece of metalwork. But I can't appreciate the mastery of the craft as my eyes are inexorably drawn to the hilt which boasts the emblem of a black dragon.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I borrowed just a teensy bit of this from the movie Tristan & Isolde (which incidentally takes place at roughly the same time as this story, or at least within a few hundred years).**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_My Dearest Angela,  
Although words are crude things, not nearly descriptive enough to adequately express the emotional upheaval I've battled these past long months, let me first impart how much I've missed your company. I trust this letter finds you well and I hope to enjoy your presence in my court very soon.  
Yes, you read that correctly – _my_ court. A great many changes have taken place since my husband's death. I expected to hand over my crown for Seth, who is Jacob's younger brother and rightful heir to the throne, but the people revolted and demanded I remain their queen. All throughout the journey from London to Gloucester we were rained upon by cherry blossoms from the townsfolk who chanted, "Long live Isabella the Beloved!" It was overwhelming and had me continually shedding tears of joy. I had no idea the people felt that way about me.  
There are some important events coming up, but once everything is settled I truly hope you'll agree to join me at Gloucester for a visit. I'm planning a special surprise for all my nearest and dearest friends – please say yes!  
With love,  
Bella_

It's been many months since our visit to London and the death of Jacob. We brought his body back to Gloucester and he was given a Christian burial in the cemetery behind the grand abbey. The mourning period went on as normal except it was done posthumously so we could get his body interred more quickly. The people, while sad, seemed more concerned about the fate of their kingdom than mourning the loss of their king.

The kingdom of Essex is no more – it has become another province of Mercia, governed by Jacob's brother Seth. The transition has been tricky for the people with much confusion and some backlash. But overall King Marcus was feared and even hated in some areas which made our job easier. Once they saw that I am a merciful and thoughtful ruler, most of the commoners got on board with the changes.

All except for Felix and his growing band of revolutionaries.

And so it has all led to this momentous occasion. Tonight I meet with all of the kings of Britain in an effort to unify our island under one regent. This has not been done before and I know it will be tricky, but now that Marcus the perpetual warlord has been vanquished I don't see why we can't try again.

As I stand outside the great hall, hidden in shadows, watching as each king arrives and takes his seat at the newly built round table, my recent conversation with Alice floats through my mind.

_"Now's the time, Bella. Your first political move will set the tone of your reign – so make it a big one," she said._

_"You've seen it?" I asked. "Will the other kings sign such a treaty?"_

_She smiled at me. "It doesn't take a seer to know that this is the natural direction of things. It's been slowly happening for many years on its own. All you need to do is formalize it in writing."_

When I think about her words, I understand her point. Between the military cooperation in Northumbria many years ago, the longer lasting alliances forged between neighbouring kingdoms, and Jacob's tireless diplomatic work, Alice is right: this has been a long time coming. I only hope I can inspire the other kings to follow me.

"Are you ready?" A breathy voice whispers from behind me. I would know it anywhere and cannot help the grin stretching across my face.

"Are you?" I reply.

He chuckles under his breath. "As ready as I'll ever be. Come, don't keep your guests waiting. You know how that irritates them," Edward whispers as he nudges me forward.

As I step into the room, silence falls rapidly. Edward announces, "Presenting Queen Isabella of Mercia, Lady of Gloucester, beloved by the people!" Solemn and respectful nods are given by all the kings as I stand by my seat between King Garret of Northumbria and King Royce of Cornwall. I try not to wrinkle my nose at the stench emanating from Royce.

"My lords," I begin confidently, "I have summoned you here to discuss something of grave importance to the isle of Britain. As you know my late husband, Jacob of Mercia, had a vision to unite the kingdoms of Britain under one banner. In so doing, this would ensure our survival from ongoing threats from the Picts, the Irish, and others who would invade our lands bent on conquest. Divided we are vulnerable to foreigners, but united we can protect our people and resources from falling to those who are jealous of our glory."

I pause to look around at each face before me to emphasize the seriousness of my words.

"King Aro of Wessex, have you not been threatened by incoming Jutes?" I ask.

He nods and says, "I have. It's a continual battle to wrestle them from my shores."

"King Royce, have the Irish not invaded Cornwall with more frequency these last few years?"

He grimaces. "It seems so."

"King Garret, how goes the battle to quell the Picts?" I ask boldly.

He hesitates before answering. "It is a steady affair. The Picts are fiendish and have no sense of honour. I must confess my militia shrinks with each passing summer," he says sadly. "But that is not the only threat, my lady. Lately we have been finding encampments of Vikings, come over from the mainland, who slaughter the villagers and take over their farms. I must confess it difficult to keep up with so many trials to our sovereignty."

At this piece of news, shocked gasps are heard around the table. This is the first time anyone here has heard of such a thing happening.

I nod my head and pace around the table absently stewing over this new development.

"So you see the need for unity, my lords. We need to show our enemies that we would stand together and fight, not only for our kingdoms, but for Britain as a whole. It is imperative that each of us does what is best for our people and agree to work together for the greater good. I implore you to sign this treaty," I take the scroll from Edward's hand and place it on the table carefully.

Silence falls over the room as each man contemplates my proposal. Not a word is spoken and the only sounds come from rustling clothes and the deep breaths of hesitating monarchs. My heart is beating wildly in my chest, threatening to break out of its prison and explode all over everyone in the room. When at last someone speaks, I find his words do nothing to calm my nerves.

"And whom would we follow?" Asks Garret.

Before I can make a reply, Royce speaks up. "We would follow the strongest among us, which so happens to be the one proposing this alliance. Isabella of Mercia, formerly of Lyonesse," he grins and winks at me.

This elicits grumbling from the table which is broken by the previously silent King Caius of East Anglia. "Forgive me my lady, but what does a woman know of military strategy? It has been your task to care for the people and, although you have clearly done a splendid job, I cannot trust that the security of Britain be left to someone who is ignorant of its scope," he says loudly. More rumbling from the kings, this time seemingly in approval for what Caius stated.

Aro Stands up. "Silence, you lot. Although Isabella is, of course, a woman, she has demonstrated great ferocity and skilled diplomacy when it comes to her enemies. After all we have her to thank for dispatching the most despised King Marcus," he says.

"Was it not her champion who took the life of Marcus? We could not expect her to fight in battle or lead our troops," Garret counters.

Aro narrows his eyes at Garret. "And when was the last time _you_ were seen on the battlefield? From what I hear, it was Seth of Mercia who led the attack in the north."

Garret jumps up from his seat and unsheathes his sword. "Come closer and say that to me! I'll show you what a _real_ warrior does with his sword!" He bellows.

"SILENCE!" I roar. I can't believe the nerve of some men. "Both of you sit down or I will have you confined to the stocks, kings or not."

Both men reluctantly take their seats, giving each other menacing glares.

"I have heard your trepidations, and I will say this: King Garret is correct. I have no battle training or knowledge of military strategy. But my soon-to-be husband, Edward, is inarguably the finest warrior in all of Britain. He will more than make up for what I lack."

EPOV

_Husband?_ Did I hear her correctly?

I barely register the hushed mumbles of approval coming from the table of kings for the mixed emotions churning within me.

Of course I'm joyful at the prospect of not having to hide anymore. My years by Bella's side have been difficult but ultimately worth it and I wouldn't trade them for anything. But to be able to kiss her in public, hold her hand when she's sad, and stay in her bed without having to sneak out in the morning? That would be heavenly. It's all I've wanted for a very long time.

But there's a dark cloud full of fear and foreboding that hangs over my head. What if I fail as a husband? What if she ceases to love me as she did with Jacob? Can I succeed in the task to protect Britain from her enemies? Won't this mean long periods of bitter separation from Bella?

As panic begins to rise in my throat, giving me almost enough willpower to protest this announcement, a vision enters my mind's eye: a group of children, some with my bronze hair, others with Bella's chocolate coloured locks, all with the same striking green eyes I inherited from my mother. With a sharp intake of breath I realize that these are _my_ children – well, mine and Bella's children. Suddenly all my fears are forgotten and I long to hold my babies in my arms.

"I invite you all to stay here at Gloucester tonight as my honoured guests. After you have rested, we will feast tonight and return to this issue again tomorrow. Take some time to really think about this proposal and what it means for the future," Bella says confidently.

Within minutes the lords are being escorted to their bedchambers, leaving me alone with Bella.

Before I can attack her with kisses, she says, "Not here. Come to my room in one hour." She winks and walks out of the hall to the stairs leading up to her room.

My dick twitches with anticipation.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So far in this story, many of the major locations I've used are potential sites for Arthur's Camelot. Lyonesse is based on Cadbury Castle where Arthur and Guinevere were supposedly buried. Caer Leon is another possibility for Camelot, and some have argued that Gloucester could be as well. So for the Camelot of my story, I chose a site that would be strategic for military and trading purposes but has no supposed historical connection to Arthur in any way. I did this deliberately.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews and questions! Keep them coming! :)**

**And though I've never mentioned this before... Stephenie Meyer has complete ownership of the Twilight characters. I'm simply playing with them as a child would play with dolls.**

* * *

BPOV

After yesterday's meeting with the kings, my evening of love making with Edward, and a long night of feasting with drunken men, I want to stay in bed all day and have my meals delivered to me in my bedroom hideout. I wish it could be this way, but I know it can't. Today's lunch meeting with the kings is too important to ignore.

Stretching the kinks out of my back, I get out of bed just as Jessica arrives in my room to help me prepare for the day. Thankfully she's brought a bowl of porridge and some bread to kickstart my brain for the morning. I gobble down my meal and sit back as Jessica styles my hair. She divides my hair into three sections, braiding each one separately, then connecting them together halfway down my back. Placing the thin gold crown on my head as I admire the beautiful emerald in its centre, I barely notice Edward walk into the room.

"You look beautiful," he whispers in my ear, making me jump slightly. His words remind me of our conversation last night.

_"When were you going to tell me about this engagement?" Edward asked. I knew he wasn't mad but I felt badly – this should have been a romantic decision made by only us._

_"It just came to me as I was talking and I didn't think you'd have a problem with it…" I replied quietly, my eyes drifting to the floor as my cheeks filled with heat._

_He walked toward me and lifted my chin with one hand so I was gazing into his striking emerald eyes. "Don't mistake me. I'm absolutely thrilled at the prospect. I just wish I'd had some warning, love. But don't doubt my love for you. I'll be the happiest man alive on our wedding day," he responds as he wraps his strong arms around me._

Jessica helps me on with my favourite gown – a forest green, ankle length, loose fitting silk dress with a copper coloured sash at the waist. It reminds me of Edward and makes me feel confident and beautiful. I grab my black, wool shawl from my trunk of clothes and wrap it around me before slipping on my leather sandals.

Edward accompanies me, of course, yet despite his presence I find myself increasingly nervous as we walk to the great hall. It doesn't help that the long stone corridor is damp and cold, anticipating winter's frost, or that there are too few windows to let light into this building.

Once we enter the great hall which, I notice, has been meticulously cleaned after the late night shenanigans, the kings all rise from their seats to welcome me. I take my spot at the great round table. Once I'm seated, the rest of the kings take their respective seats.

"Welcome, my lords. Now that we've feasted and celebrated together, and you've had some time to contemplate my proposal, let us waste no more time debating. I present the treaty of Britain," I say as I lay out the long piece of paper on the table, "Ready to be signed."

Immediately King Aro stands and reaches for the piece of paper. "I sign my name to this document for the benefit of my people and to encourage a continued cooperation between us all," he states boldly as he scribbles his name at the bottom of the treaty.

Royce follows suit. "The people of Cornwall have long enjoyed a prosperous alliance with Mercia. I'm looking forward to greater economic gains."

He is followed by Garret who states, "Lord Edward, tales of your bravery have reached even the far northern tribes. I would be honoured to follow you into battle."

King Caius hesitates before rising to announce, "Despite my trepidation, I will not return to my people with the shame of being the uncooperative king. But let me make this clear: I sign this treaty in hopes that it will benefit my subjects and in no way bring them harm."

That leaves only one left: King Allistair of Sussex who has been completely mute during these meetings.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, he rises from his seat and grabs the quill stating, "May God be with us."

I am the last one to put my name to paper. Once it is done, I roll the document up and hand it to Edward for safe keeping.

"I am proud of you all for taking this very large and important first step toward unification. Today will be marked forevermore in history as a day of unbridled cooperation and friendship between the kingdoms of Britain," I state and bow grandly.

"When will the wedding and coronation take place, my queen?" replies Garret.

I rise and address the group as a whole. "Return to your homes and spread the word of our unification. We will meet again at the summer solstice. After the coronation we will stick our advisors in a locked room together and have them hash out the details of our cooperation," I add, which elicits chuckles from every person at the table.

One by one the kings offer me their best wishes and file out of the room toward the stables to make their separate journeys home.

I can't help but think that was too easy.

XoXoX

When at last I return to my bedchamber for the evening, I've got none other than Alice sitting on my bed expectantly. Edward and I enter the room and quickly shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"I have to talk to both of you. There are a few details to be worked out for everything to go as it should," she replies quickly.

I sit at the chair by the hearth. "Okay, spill." Edward joins me and rests in the other chair next to me.

"First of all, good for you! You've made some great decisions and I'm very proud. The Goddess is happy too," she gushes. I try not to roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. I'm happy too, but Alice gets on my nerves rather quickly.

"Thanks," I say diplomatically.

Alice calms down a bit and frowns into her hands. "There are a few things. First, have you given consideration to what the banner of Britain will look like?"

I look at Edward and we shake our heads in unison.

"May I suggest a dragon? It's an ancient symbol of power and prosperity, and both of you have weapons with such an insignia already on them," she says.

"I'll think about it," I reply, though I'm already sold on the idea.

Alice clears her throat loudly, which indicates the next topic will be uncomfortable to discuss. She doesn't disappoint.

"Bella, Edward… before your coronation, you must be baptized in the Christian faith." She holds up her hands defensively to fend off our protests. "Just listen. This land is undergoing a whole series of changes, the most important of which being the widespread acceptance of the god Jesus. It has been said that this religious fervor will continue to gain momentum across the country. It is imperative that you be part of this movement – no one will rally behind a monarchy that doesn't represent the beliefs of the people," she says sadly.

I can see Edward's tense form as he says, "But Alice, what of Avalon and the priestesses? Surely they deserve as much consideration as the new Christ. We can't simply ignore their existence!"

Alice's smile is bewitching. "My dear cousin, have faith. Time is the only constant we have in our lives and although it hastens many changes, even it cannot destroy something that is held in the hearts of men and women. The Goddess will never desert us, she will simply take another form. Do you know many of the stories of Christ?"

Edward responds slowly. "I've heard a few. They say he preaches love, patience, and faith. He was born of a carpenter and a virgin and his actions have saved us from evil. Correct?"

"Very good. Now who else is almost as revered as the lord Jesus?"

Edward furrows his brow in concentration. "The mother?" He asks hesitantly.

Alice's smile grows wide. "There you have it," she says with finality.

I can't help but gasp. "You mean your Goddess is the mother of Jesus?!"

Alice laughs loudly before replying, "Not quite. Think of it this way: whether or not Jesus ever existed is irrelevant. The important part of his story is that he was a common man descended from God who saved us all from sin. He is a legacy that the people can understand because he walked the earth in flesh; Jesus represents the very best in all of us and the potential each of us has for salvation. But in order to become this type of everyman, his story had to be woven in such a way that he could be easily accepted by the people. This was done by associating him with a divine motherly figure whose most important part of the story was giving him life. Do you not see the parallel?"

I do see it. The Goddess, the mother of us all, the giver of life and the one who answers our prayers, has been retold as the mother of a more powerful god. Interesting.

"Okay, I relent. What else has to be done?" I ask, trying to move the conversation forward so I can be alone with Edward.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "That's it for now. Oooh, except for one more thing, and I know this is something you've wanted to do anyway. You must build a new home for yourselves away from the history and memories of Gloucester. Choose a site on high ground and make it the most spectacular castle that's ever been seen in the land – trust me when I say people will flock to it like bees attracted to flowers."

Now _this_ makes me very happy. "I will be glad to do so. Now Alice, I love you but you have to leave," I say sternly.

She gives me a mischievous look and saunters out of the room.

XoXoX

Meeting with my advisors this morning is brutal – every man wants his opinion acknowledged though many of them are opposing views. I cannot satisfy them all and I feel a headache brewing. Rubbing my temples carefully, I ask Jessica to fetch a pitcher of tea and some honey cakes.

"You cannot move the capitol of this land to another site, my lady," warns Bishop Ephraim. "The people know Gloucester. It is a holy site and has been the seat of important monarchs for generations!"

"It can, and _must_ be moved. My lady, this site is too accessible from the Severn Sea and up the River Severn. The defenses are inadequate for a large scale attack," Eric, the captain of the guard, counters fervently.

Even Phillip – my domestic advisor – also has an opinion. "We must first see to the needs of the people. There are many without adequate food and shelter. What would they think if we began building a new castle while they starve in the streets?"

Suddenly the answer seems so simple I can't help bursting out with loud, raucous laughter.

"My lady?" Ephraim asks hesitantly.

As my outburst quiets down, I finally gain my composure to speak. "This is my decision, and after it has been said there will be no more discussion on the subject. We will build a new castle that will act as the political center of Britain in a safer and more easily guarded location. Gloucester will remain a holy city and our spiritual ceremonies will take place here. Phillip," I say as I turn toward him, "Send out word that we will house, feed, and pay decent wages to any man or woman willing to offer their labour for this project."

My advisors are stunned into silence, which is a really nice change from the hour of banter I just endured. After a moment, Eric clears his throat loudly.

"And where will the castle be located?" He asks quietly.

I take my time to study the large, detailed map of Britain on the table, debating pros and cons of several currently unoccupied places, trying to find the perfect location.

I point to a blank area of the map. "What about there?" I say hesitantly.

Eric grins. "I couldn't have picked a better spot myself."

I exhale with relief. "Good, then my future home will be located near Huntingdon, and it shall be known as Camelot."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So I've finally taken the time to create a blog for extra information about this story, if anyone out there is interested. You can find it at .ca filling in the appropriate spaces of course. :)**

* * *

If I thought it was difficult to unite the kingdoms, design a new castle, and secure my reign as monarch, none of that compared to the things Alice put me through while planning the wedding and coronation.

Every morning she broke fast with Edward and I, chatting away about all kinds of details that quite honestly I cared little about. The only parts I gleaned from these excruciating conversations related to where I had to be and who would get me there.

Apparently we will be wed at dusk on the summer solstice in Gloucester Abbey. The coronation is planned for high noon the following day followed by three nights of feasting and drinking. Apparently this arrangement ensures the kings get good and fat as they accept our new status as High King and High Queen of Britain. Tales will be told of our generosity and bards will sing not only to our titles but also about our wedding.

Even under my most skeptical glare, Alice assured me it will be a success.

"But Alice, where will we lodge all the guests? Our accommodations are limited at best," I counter one morning.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm having some grub houses built in the north end of the castle grounds, where that large expanse of lawn lays unused," she replies before taking a huge bite of bread.

My eyes pop open wide. "You're doing what?!"

She smiles, which releases a few crumbs from her mouth. Swallowing her food, she says, "Something had to be done. Do you have any other suggestions?"

I turn to Edward who shakes his head, both in reply to her question and as a result of her interference.

"No," I reluctantly whisper. I don't like it when Alice knows she's right.

"Then it's settled. Oh don't look like that! I'm having them constructed in close quarters with each other, right up against the wall where possible. There will still be plenty of grass left. And as an added bonus, you won't have to worry about privacy when you have guests in the future. Just stick 'em in a grub house for the night," she says before chuckling at her own mischievousness.

I can't help but shake my head in frustration. "What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

Alice grins widely and I swear my heart stops beating. "I'm glad you asked. I took the liberty of ordering a new carriage be built – one that won't rattle your soul when it goes over bumps in the ground," she grimaces at the memory of our trip to London before continuing, "And I've asked the carpenters to refinish the chairs and tables in the great hall. Oh, and your new dishes should arrive soon! Did you know they make them from pewter now? I thought it would be a great way to prove you worthy of being royalty," she gushes excitedly.

I simply nod my head and allow her to continue.

"Your wedding gown is being sewn by the best tailor in London, from Angela's mother's finest cloth, of course. Aro's wedding gift to you is a set of jewels for your wedding. I know gifts are supposed to be a surprise, but when I contacted him about this idea he was thrilled and honoured to participate. He's also taken on fashioning the crowns, by the way, so I'll make sure he has the best accommodations while he's here. As for mine and Jasper's gift, well you'll just have to wait and see," she finishes her soliloquy seemingly in one long breath. I don't know how she does it.

"Gifts are the least of my concerns, Alice," I say dismissively.

She frowns and crosses her arms across her chest. "You are _so_ difficult, Bella."

"Alice, I think it's time you scampered off for the day," Edward growls.

EPOV

Everything has been arranged, from the flowers at the church to the type of wine at the feast. Alice went a little wild with the planning, as she tends to do, but I've no doubt everything will work flawlessly.

It's the night before my wedding. I can hardly believe it took six long years to get here – six years of loving, yearning, and praying for this day. I knew I loved Bella from the beginning and despite my reservations I've had to share her all this time. In a way I grew accustomed to the stolen kisses and late night secrecy. It defined our relationship. Now we'll have to take care to explore the depth of possibilities for our future.

I knew this day would come but now that it's here I'm unsure of myself.

Have I always treated her with respect? I've never once raised my hand in anger against her and we've only argued a handful of times. I've supported her, comforted her, and protected her even against her own deceitful thoughts. She has been everything to me, shining more brightly than Arcturus in the heavens. But… is that enough? Will she proudly bear my children despite my less than noble lineage? Or worse – will she find someone to replace me as her lover once I've taken the role as husband?

A loud knock at my bedroom door brings me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"Enter!" I shout.

Jasper pokes his head around the door. "Are you ready? Carlisle and the kings are getting restless waiting for you," he says.

Glancing around, I sheathe my sword – formerly belonging to Marcus – before joining my cousin, father, and our honoured guests for the traditional pre-wedding midnight hunt.

BPOV

As the sound of hooves hitting the compact stone road grows fainter by the second, my nerves go from mild to severe. I know Edward is out for the night with the men and it will be a long while before they return. _IF_ they return at all.

I know it's ridiculous and that I'm being paranoid, but I'm terrified that Edward will change his mind. I know he loves me, but all I can offer him is a lifetime of servitude – a far cry from his life before we met, when he was free to wander the country at his pleasure. I think there must be days when he misses that lifestyle.

It's a good thing I'm surrounded by people tonight or I might lose my mind with worry. Though even if I wanted to be alone I wouldn't have that choice. It's tradition. And so I sit sequestered in my bedchamber with Alice, Angela, Esme, and Rosalie. Jessica and Lauren are the only servants allowed to be present, and they are kept busy running to and from the kitchen fulfilling the requests of my female counterparts.

Once Rose has sent them for honeycakes and mead, waiting impatiently for them to be out the door, she turns to me and says, "So, spill! How excited are you to be marrying your lover?"

"Rose! A little subtlety please!" I admonish, growing red as I take in Esme's reaction. She's laughing merrily.

Rose snorts. "Oh please, she must have already known. Anyone who's close to you can see how your face lights up when he's around and how grouchy you get when he hasn't visited you at night," she says with a giant smirk. I don't think my blush will ever go away. It will be permanently tattooed on my face.

"She's quite right, Bella. Forgive me for being blunt, but I've known for quite some time," Esme says with an amused expression.

"Esme, I…" I try to say before she cuts me off.

"Now don't worry so much. If it had been anyone else I might have had words with him about it. I still don't think it's right to interfere with a marriage. But how can a mother intervene when her son is so obviously elated? You've never mistreated him or given me any cause to doubt your affections. In the end I want what's best for him and, despite the less than ideal situation, I can tell that it's you."

Alice jumps in. "Well said! And I wasn't going to interfere either because I knew this day would come one way or another. It was decreed, written in the stars before either of you were born," she says triumphantly.

I shake my head sadly. "I only wish I could have met him _before_ my wedding to Jacob."

Alice places one hand on my arm gently. "No, Bella. It wasn't meant to happen like that. You _had_ to marry King Jacob first to secure your position as royalty. Don't you see, if you hadn't done that then we wouldn't be living in a unified Britain. And _THAT_ is the most important thing right now," she says as her eyes become glassy like she's seeing something from a far distance.

Knowing that look, and hearing my lady's maids enter the room, I decide to change the subject.

"I'm so glad you're all here with me tonight. Thank you for making this so wonderful," I say grandly as tears fill my eyes.

After a group hug we dig into the food, staying up until the sound of horses' hooves can be heard returning to the castle.

XoXoX

As Jessica and Lauren dressed me in my wedding gown I felt perfectly at ease. This was so polar opposite of my first wedding, I actually had to giggle about it. Jessica smiles while Lauren gives me a curious look, though neither say a word.

The dress itself is gorgeous. The bottom layer is plain white cotton: ankle length with ¾ fitted sleeves and a high crew neck. The whole thing hugs my features in just the right places while still allowing me enough room to breathe. Overtop of this is a sheer, sleeveless, blue lace layer with small gems sewn into it every inch or so around my midsection. It is loose and drapes to just above my knees, allowing the white cotton to be seen clearly on my arms and legs. It reminds me of an extremely elegantly decorated cake.

Below my jeweled midsection is a brand new leather belt with fine silver studs and an elaborate buckle with a dragon emblem to match the dagger I wear on my scabbard – the same dagger my father gave me for my sixteenth birthday. And to top off the outfit is my wedding present from King Aro: a very intricately designed necklace made from alternating rows of onyx and emeralds hanging from a chain that resembles snake skin. On my right hand is a matching ring so big it feels outlandish.

Jessica has piled my thick brown hair onto the crown of my head with curls hanging down my back. Holding it in place is a simple silver crown that also serves as a place from which to attach my white lace veil which is so detailed and intricate I can barely see through it. Thankfully my father enters the room and grabs my arm to help me out to the church. I cling to him as I carefully make my way forward in my silk slippers, trying not to step in anything unpleasant. Jessica and Lauren hold up my skirt and train as I walk, barely registering anything in front of me through thick lacy flowers clouding my vision.

Before entering the church I turn to Jessica and hiss, "Take this damn veil off. I'd like to see what's going on as I get married!"

My father clicks his tongue at my language, but says nothing as Jessica and Lauren hurriedly remove the offending item.

As we enter the church and head for the aisle between the pews, my mind is focused on one thing. Part of my brain registers the hundreds of guests both seated and standing politely in the back. I notice the overwhelming scent of flowers and incense. I hear hushed voices in the background. But the only thing I see is the only thing that matters: Edward.

APOV

I feel my heart skip a beat as Bella and Edward gaze at each other lovingly. The decorations are absolutely perfect – baskets of floral arrangements tied together with expensive blue ribbon adorn nearly every blank surface of the church, pillars of beeswax candles glow brightly in every dark niche, and banners of the dragon in black and green wrap around the church's thick columns.

But I would bet money that neither Bella nor Edward notice their surroundings as they repeat the Bishop's vows to each other.

Jasper squeezes my hand and as I glance at him, I see the love in his eyes – he must be remembering the glorious day we were married so many years ago. It was a much different setting and the ceremony was not at all the same, but no one can dispute the love we had for each other. Since that day it has only grown. I know Edward and Bella will have the same sort of future, so long as they keep on the way they're going. If I hadn't found the love of my life I would think nobody could love another person the way Bella and Edward love each other.

I can't help the tears from welling up as the ceremony wraps up and they share their first kiss as a married couple. When they hold hands and walk back toward the exit, the roar of applause echoes through the church and Bella's grin is the brightest I've ever seen.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: WARNING: lots of lemony goodness in this chapter. I will not have any supplemental notes for the blog as this part takes place entirely in the hearts and minds of our main characters, but if anyone's interested I can find some related information to put up there. Leave me a review and let me know. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's following this story, and to those who leave me great reviews!**

**Use your search engine to find canadollfanfiction to read more supplemental information.**

* * *

I'm both grateful and nervous as Edward and I make our way to our now shared bedchamber in the castle. The ceremony was beautiful and the small shared meal in the castle's courtyard was very pleasant, but now the impending twilight has demanded we leave our guests for the sanctity of the marriage bed. I have to smile as I think how most of them expect this will be our first time together!

The room has obviously been given great care in our absence. More baskets of flowers bathe the room in a light, airy scent while a small fire burns brightly in the fireplace against the far wall. Someone has left a pitcher of drink and a platter of fruit on the table.

"Alice," we say at the same time.

Edward and I exchange glances before bursting into nervous laughter. He's obviously feeling the tension in the room the same as I am, though this time will be no different than the hundreds of other times we've lain together.

Why won't my palms stop sweating?

"My sweet wife," he croons, "Are you weary? We don't have to do anything tonight…" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close in his loving embrace.

"Mmmm, I like that title, my _husband_," I reply seductively. "But you're not getting out of anything where I'm concerned. Now help me out of this dress," I command as I take a step back.

Watching Edward fumble with the delicate lace of my dress allows me a moment to study his manly features. He truly is a work of art, from his tousled bronze hair to his strong jawline and striking emerald eyes, which are blazing with desire. I shiver involuntarily as I look upon my husband, my best friend, and the love of my life. Despite Alice's decree I still wish this was my first wedding night.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He whispers as he pulls the lace carefully over my head.

"I'm just so happy to be here right now with you," I whisper back.

Edward makes quick work of the rest of my clothes and before long I stand naked before him, the fire's light casting dancing shadows on my pale skin.

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

He places his hands on my shoulders and leans down, capturing my lips tenderly yet with great passion. I lick his lower lip begging for entrance, which he grants me with a low groan, and our tongues dance together gently. All too soon we pull away for air which gives me the opportunity to help my husband out of his clothes.

Once naked, he grabs my hand and pulls me to the bed. I crawl up onto it and lay on my side as he positions himself to mirror me. For a while we are content to lay side by side, gazing into one another's eyes. He looks at me reverently, as though I'm the most precious commodity and he's finally found his ultimate prize.

I reach out one hand to trace the lines of his defined stomach muscles, sighing in appreciation for the strength they represent. As I make my way lower toward the trail of hair leading to my favourite part of his anatomy, his stomach muscles clench and he closes his eyes with pleasure. His manhood is rapidly hardening and I've barely even touched him – such is the power of the fire that burns between us. I trace light circles in his skin, slowly making my way lower, but before I can grasp the organ of my desire he places one hand on mine gently.

"Not yet, love. Tonight is all about you," he says as he licks his lips.

The responding flood of moisture between my thighs says it all.

Edward leans over and hungrily devours my mouth, his kisses becoming heated and urgent very quickly. He scoots closer to me and forces me onto my back with his lean, muscular form pressed against me. He nudges my thighs apart with one leg and is positioned to enter me as I tug firmly at his hair. My groans of pleasure as he fondles my hip with one hand are matched with similar noises once he feels the heat coming from between my legs. I feel his manhood rubbing my inner thigh as he tries to get some kind of friction.

"Edward, I'm ready. Please take me," I beg, my throaty voice barely above a whisper.

He pulls back and gazes in my eyes as he says, "Is that your command, my queen?"

I nod enthusiastically to which he chuckles and replies, "Then you must hang me for treason, because I have other plans for you right now."

He attacks my neck hungrily, alternating between sucking on the skin and kissing it. His left hand explores the flesh on my stomach, kneading and pulling, as I squirm beneath him. His breath is hot and leaves a delicious tingle in its wake. I feel like I'm going to combust from the inside.

And just when I'm about to try begging again, he props himself up so his body is hovering over me as he begins kissing and licking his way from my throat down to my chest. He spends some time nipping at my swollen buds. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he continues kissing my chest, trailing a line down to my navel, and bites lightly at the skin on my hip, making me jump.

His hooded eyes look at my face. "This is worth the hanging," he whispers in a husky voice. There's absolutely nothing sexier than mischievous, sexually aggressive Edward.

Edward's hands snake under my thighs and he pulls me forward so that my throbbing slit sits flush in front of his face as he's bent over. He inhales deeply, his eyes closing, savoring my scent.

"You smell so heavenly, my wife," he says before torturing me by kissing a trail from my left inner thigh toward the area that craves his attention. Before he arrives at my special place he follows the same trail on the other thigh. He keeps eye contact with me the whole time, burning desire evident in his smouldering green eyes.

If he doesn't touch me soon I'm gonna…

"HOLY GOD IN HEAVEN!" I groan loudly as his tongue _finally _makes contact with the little bundle of nerves above my opening.

He chuckles which only increases the delicious sensations running through every cell of my body. He takes his time, licking slowly and lightly, trying to keep me from tumbling over the edge. He grips me firmly to keep my bucking hips from grinding too hard on his tongue as he carefully but steadily increases the pressure of his ministrations. When he nips lightly at my bud, followed by a long, slow lick of my folds, I can't hold back any longer. Feeling heat bubble up from the pit of my stomach, a sudden explosion causes my whole body to tense as I release my excitement directly on Edward's face. I swear I can see through space and time.

Edward gives my pulsing nub one last kiss before resting himself on his elbows and grinning at me. "Not bad huh?" If I wasn't an incoherent blob of goo I'd have playfully smacked him.

As it is, I can only muster an unladylike "Unnnngggghhh" as the waves of pleasure slowly recede and I'm left lying in bliss.

EPOV

I only allow Bella a moment to recover before I crawl back up on top of her so we're face to face. Careful not to put all my weight on her, I reach down with my left hand and gently insert one finger to spread her juices around in preparation. It's been a while since we've been together like this and I know from experience that my size can be overwhelming if she's unprepared.

I love the sexy gurgling coming from my very satisfied wife. The way her skin glows, both from the firelight and light sheen of sweat, is absolutely enticing. In fact there's nothing about her that isn't attractive to me in some capacity. If she was covered head to toe in mud, eating worms, and passing wind, I'm sure I would find it sexy. She gets me going in a way I've never known before. Just the thought of pushing my aching manhood into her slick hole makes me throb with desire.

I press against her entrance, wiping the tip up and down her wetness to lubricate myself. With every pass over her womanly button she jerks a little – I briefly wonder if I should give her more time to recover. Luckily I don't have time to seriously consider it before I feel her nails dig into my butt as she urges me forward. The burning, wanton desire in her deep brown eyes makes me shiver with anticipation.

Along with that desire I see the depth of her love. I try to pour every ounce of feeling into my gaze and touch as I enter her slowly, inch by inch. It takes all my concentration not to plow ahead like my body so badly desires. But that look on her face – one of pure bliss – is worth the effort. I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life.

When finally we are fully joined as man and wife, I can't help the contented sigh that escapes from my lips. Bella pushes my hair out of my eyes as I pull out slowly and push back in, relishing the feeling of her squeezing my shaft.

"Please, Edward, I need more…" she says between groans of pleasure.

When I pick up the pace, anchoring her body to me by holding my weight on my elbows and wrapping my forearms under her shoulders to grip her tight, she all but purrs at me.

"Faster, my husband!" She commands. She's so sexy when she orders me in bed.

I give her exactly what she wants and her body responds in kind. Soon I'm pumping in and out of her as fast as I can while she matches my movements with her hips bucking toward me. I know I can't last long at this pace, so I'm grateful when her eyes shut tightly and she digs her fingers into my back, her whole body arching into mine as she shakes and clenches onto my manhood.

"Ohhh, EDWARD!" She screams and her body pulses with her release.

A few more pumps and I'm right there, falling over the edge of oblivion with the love of my life. "Bella… my wife… unnnh!" I cry as my seed spills into her tight, hot cavity.

Taking a moment to relish in the sensations radiating throughout my entire form, I nuzzle Bella's neck and kiss her softly. When I pull my head up to gaze into her beautiful eyes, I finally feel like all is right in the world. Everything is absolutely perfect here with Bella in my arms, her eyes glowing with satisfaction and exhaustion. Reluctantly I pull my softening member out of her and roll onto my back, pulling her against me still wrapped in my embrace.

"I'll never tire of that," I whisper, burrowing my face in her messy chestnut hair.

She looks up at me and holds my gaze. "I love you, Edward, now and always."

"I love you more," I reply as I place my lips gently against hers.

BPOV

Our first time lying as a married couple is something I'll never forget, of that I'm certain. The way Edward's eyes bored into mine, how he tenderly yet firmly pushed me over the edge not once but twice, and the feel of his soft skin against mine… the whole experience was divine. I knew I loved him before but this… this… this _devotion_ between us was brought to another level tonight. It was as if we were finally branded onto each other's souls.

When I woke to find myself still wrapped tightly against him despite the warm summer air, I couldn't find it in myself to care about the sweat dripping from my body. Instead I wriggled out of his grasp and fetched the bowl of fruit for us to share. I knew that by leaving the bed he would wake and I was not proven wrong.

We sit on the bed cross-legged, the bowl of apples and pears between us, taking greedy bites of the delicious fruit.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," I say wistfully.

Edward nods and swallows his bite of food. "It was perfect. Alice couldn't have done a better job."

"And it will be nice to be able to enjoy those decorations for the coronation later today," I say as I glance out the window. No sign of dawn yet on the horizon for which I am grateful.

Edward chuckles in response. "If I know my conniving cousin, there will be an entirely different church there in the morning. I wouldn't put it past her to spend the whole night redecorating."

I join in with giggles of my own. "You're probably right. She does tend to go a little overboard."

"She's been planning my wedding since I was born. If she didn't have the gift of sight, I wonder if she would have given up already."

"Was there no one else you would have married?" I ask hesitantly, wanting to know the answer yet dreading it all the same.

Edward looks me in the eye. "There was one, when I was a young fool, who caught my eye more than most. You could call us childhood sweethearts I suppose," he says as his eyes become glassy.

I reach out and place my hand on his arm. "What happened?"

He shakes his head as if purging his mind of the memories before addressing my query. "She betrayed me with a farmhand. If I hadn't gone to surprise her that afternoon, I might never have known," he says sadly.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry," I say honestly.

He gives me a grim smile. "I'm not. It hurt at the time, but I learned a valuable lesson that day. And besides, I would have had to leave her when I found you." He takes another bite of his apple, chews and swallows, before asking, "What about you? Any other men, besides Jacob of course."

I shake my head stiffly. "I couldn't."

He raises one eyebrow and says, "Why not?"

This is it. The moment of truth. I've never mentioned this to anyone but Angela and Rosalie before out of fear I'd be judged mentally unsound. But Edward is my husband now. It's important to start our marriage with open honesty.

I clear my throat. "I've dreamt of you for as long as I can remember," I whisper.

"What? How?" He says, surprise written all over his beautiful features.

"I don't know," I reply, avoiding his eyes. "I never saw your face in my dreams. You were always shrouded in shadows except for your eyes."

Sudden recognition enters his voice as he growls and jumps up from the bed, dressing hastily in whatever clothes are most convenient.

"Where are you going?" I ask fearfully.

As he looks at me, his face softens from anger to sympathy. "Fear not, my dear wife. I will return shortly. There's something I must speak to Alice about," he responds quickly before retreating from our bedchamber.

And that is how I ruined our wedding night.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I will try to post things on the supplemental information site more frequently. For now, here's a longer chapter with some tension thrown in. :)**

**Please visit me at canadollfanfiction dawtt blogs pot dawtt see-ay.**

* * *

EPOV

"Alice!" _Bang, bang, bang._ "ALICE!" I scream outside her chamber.

When the door opens, I'm surprised to see Jasper's sleepy form. He's wearing an unusual grey robe tied at the waist with a sash, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello Edward. I was just going for a walk. I'll see you later."

He leaves the door open as he makes his way slowly toward the stairs leading to the main floor of the castle. I watch him for a moment before entering the room and slamming the door behind me. I'm surprised to find Alice fully dressed and sitting by the blazing hearth.

"I know what this is about," she says quietly, her eyes never leaving the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Then you have some explaining to do," I snap.

Alice gestures toward the other chair. "Please. Sit down. This could take a while."

I take my seat hesitantly, waiting for her to continue. She seems to ponder her words carefully before speaking.

"Do you remember when I told you that some people are easier to read than others?" I nod for her to continue. "Well, Bella's path has always been very clear: she was meant to become queen of the British people. Her fate was decided before she was born by powers greater than either of us can imagine. But she is human and ultimately not infallible. Bella has her flaws just like the rest of us, and so she was given two very special things to fulfill her role: a soulmate to complement and make up for her imperfections, and a special blessing from the Goddess."

My sharp intake of breath startles Alice out of her reverie. "She can see things like you can?" I ask my cousin.

Alice smiles and shakes her head. "No two abilities are exactly the same. Bella's gift is much more focused and yet perfect for her needs – she is able to subtly manipulate the people around her to whichever end of the spectrum they lean. If she is near someone evil, then they will become even worse. Someone timid will be rendered completely helpless. Conversely, a person with a good heart will be inspired to maximize their potential and help others."

"Okay, that makes sense. But how does this relate to her dreaming of me from childhood?"

Alice finally looks me directly in the eye as she replies, "Because she needs _you_ to complete her destiny. YOU are the only thing that can effectively manipulate _her_ as she unknowingly influences others. You are her soulmate Edward – only you can complete Bella, and help her become the queen she was meant to be. She must have known that on some level deep within her mind which is why she longed for you."

"I see," is my simple reply. I sit back in my chair and stare at the hearth, my mind running through Alice's words carefully. Gifted? Character influencing? Fated by the Goddess? My head spins at this new information.

"You must never tell her of this gift, Edward. If she knew about it she would be constantly second guessing herself around others, even you. Bella needs to be confident about her decisions to move forward as she is supposed to do."

I nod slightly. That statement is the most sane, rational thing I've heard since entering this room. Although Bella was raised as a noble and now has many years of experience as royalty, I know that deep down she is very unsure about nearly everything.

"It's my job to support her and help her achieve, isn't it?" I ask.

Alice nods. "For now," she whispers.

My eyes snap to hers. "What does _that_ mean?"

She sighs before continuing. "It means that I'm tired, and you have driven my husband from my bed in the middle of the night. Not to mention leaving your own wife who is panicking right now by the way," she returns sharply.

"You're right. But this conversation is far from finished," I warn.

With that I rise from the chair and stomp out of her room, walk up the stairs and past the night guard into Bella's room. Alice wasn't kidding when she said Bella was panicking. Without uttering a single word, I remove my clothing and return to bed, wrapping myself around my frightened looking wife while stroking her hair. Within seconds Bella's body relaxes and we both fall into a deep, dreamless sleep together.

XoXoX

I should have known better than to believe Alice would let us relax on the morning of our coronation. I'd thought that since last night was our wedding night – and we would surprise no one in our desire to sleep late – that the little nymph would give us some space. I was wrong.

"Bella! Edward! Waaaaake up sleepyheads!" She trills as she dances into our bedchamber.

Bella rolls over and groans, "Who let the killjoy in the room?"

"I'm sorry, my lady," gasps Jessica, "I was downstairs fetching your breakfast," she finishes as she and Lauren place heavy trays of food on the table.

Bella pulls the blanket up to her neck and hisses, "Well now that half the kingdom has seen that my husband and I do indeed share a bed, I'd like some privacy. NOW!"

Jessica and Lauren scramble out of the room quickly while Alice sits in a chair and takes a bite from the apple she's selected from our tray.

"That includes you, Alice," Bella warns.

Alice looks up and smiles at us. "Very well. You have fifteen minutes to eat before I return with your maids to start getting you ready. The ceremony begins in two hours!" She exclaims excitedly as she bounces out of the room.

I briefly wonder how she has so much energy after so little sleep. I'm still very groggy from the late night. I don't have much time to ponder as my very beautiful, and very naked wife gets up to don a simple white tunic and heads for the table. I follow suit, throwing on linen pants and filling my plate with the delicious offerings. Bella pours me a cup of tea and smiles widely.

"How are you this morning?" She asks with a mischievous gleam in her deep brown eyes.

I stretch my arms above my head, knowing she loves to watch my muscles flex. "I'm a little tired, and much more interested in returning to bed than I am to start the day," I reply.

She raises one eyebrow at me seductively. "Is that so, my dear husband?"

I can't help but chuckle to ease the sexual tension. "It certainly is, but we won't have time. Alice is nothing if not persistent."

"You're right. We'd better hurry."

BPOV

I didn't want to be woken by Alice's high pitched voice. I would have preferred if my post-wedding morning wasn't interrupted by not one, but _three_ visitors. And I certainly could have used more sleep and more time alone with Edward. But it seems that fate had other ideas for me today. If it wasn't such an important occasion I'd be tempted to cancel everything in favour of staying locked in my bedchamber with my husband.

Before I'm allowed even one moment to contemplate this idea, Alice has returned to our room and is urging me to finish swallowing my morning meal. How can she be so chipper this early in the day?

Within minutes my breakfast trays have been cleared away, Edward is shushed out of the room, and I'm being forced to sit through another morning of lengthy preparations. Jessica and Lauren fuss over my unruly hair, deciding to wet it and comb it out before restyling it. Alice sits in front of me and prepares me for the ceremony, going over the many details I've long since memorized.

"And don't forget to honour the other kings lest any of them grow jealous," she says.

"Alice, I know what I'm doing. Hasn't your gift of foresight shown you that all will be well?"

She frowns at me. "I've seen nothing of the ceremony at all, which makes me nervous. That usually only happens when an important decision has yet to be made, but I can't fathom who or what could be the cause."

I reach out and pat her arm gently. "I'm sure you're worrying for nothing. Didn't you once say that you only see what the Goddess allows? Maybe she wants you to relax and enjoy the ceremony."

Alice says nothing through her pursed lips. Her eyes grow tight at the corners and she stares out the open window as if trying to will her vision into complacency. I allow her some quiet time to sort through her thoughts while I gratefully bask in the silence.

When Jessica and Lauren are finished with my hair, they help me into my gown. It's simple compared to my wedding dress for which I am very grateful. It's an ankle length, full sleeve gold silk dress with a slightly plunging neckline (though it still stays well above my cleavage) and a low back. Over my shoulders is a grass green cape with the emblem of a black dragon emblazoned across it flowing down and trailing behind me. It is secured to me with brooches at the ends of my collar bones near my shoulders; these are made from gold and fashioned to resemble the same dragon on my cape. To complete my outfit, Jessica attaches my wedding jewels across my neck and hands me my belt with scabbard where my dragger still rests. As I ponder my reflection in the looking glass, I can say with confidence that I look and feel like a true queen.

Minutes later Edward enters the room and dresses behind the changing screen in the corner. I can't help but feel envious when he's finished within seconds whereas it took me well over an hour to prepare. But all that is forgotten when he comes back into view – he is absolutely breathtaking in his leather pants and loose fitting gold silk shirt that matches my dress perfectly. He wears a cape identical to mine except for the length; whereas mine drags on the ground behind me, his stops around his knees. I can't help but notice the way the green of the cape makes his eyes sparkle, or how the gold shirt emphasizes the flecks of gold highlights in his auburn hair.

"You are absolutely amazing," I say as I carefully pin his cape in the same manner as mine and with matching brooches.

He reaches out and places one hand on each side of my face. "You're the amazing one. I've never seen anyone so beautiful," he murmurs. Lowering his head slowly, he presses his lips firmly against mine in a soft but searing kiss.

Alice's amused cough brings me back to reality. "Oh, yes," I sputter as I pull back. "Let us get to the church before anyone thinks about leaving."

XoXoX

I wish Alice had prepared me for the sight of Gloucester's abbey. Given its proximity to the castle, we opted to walk the short distance from the main gate to the church – I wish we hadn't. Not that I'm not happy to see thousands of people crowded around the front gardens, most with gifts for myself and Edward, but it's difficult to navigate with any sort of speed. I'm grateful when our guards form a perimeter around us and force the people aside so we can enter the church.

"What are they doing here?" I ask Alice.

She smiles widely. "They've come to pay you tribute on this special day."

"Tribute? But their taxes aren't due until the harvest. Why are they bringing it now?"

Alice shakes her head and laughs before replying, "They love you and want to honour you. It means you're doing something right."

Before I can reply, the sound of instruments playing a solemn tune mixed with the accompanying voices of monks reaches my ears. The ceremony is about to begin.

Our guards line up dutifully behind us and Alice is met by Jasper. They stand in a hidden niche behind the pews to watch from a careful distance. I briefly wonder why, then I recall Bishop Ephraim showing displeasure with my continued friendship with Alice and it all makes sense. They want to support us but don't want to be conspicuous about it.

Edward offers me his arm and I wind mine through it as we slowly march forward to the altar. Edward was right – the church has been redecorated. Blue ribbons have been replaced with gold ones, and there are more banners of all shapes and sizes that match our capes perfectly. I only have a brief moment to observe the décor as my attention is diverted toward the rows upon rows of witnesses nodding respectfully toward us. I nod back and smile, already feeling the muscles in my face stiffen from exertion.

The apse has two extra tables in it today – one holding the crowns, and the other with intricately designed gold goblets. Each one sits on either side of the altar, which is glistening in the early afternoon sun pouring down from the huge stained glass window behind it. As we approach the two shallow steps leading to the apse, we pause and bow our heads to Bishop Ephraim respectfully. When the music is finished, he chants something in latin which is answered by the audience with an "amen" before they sit down.

I technically may be a baptized Christian, but my experience with this faith is almost non-existent. I have no idea what he's saying or why this is taking so long to get through. I also don't fully understand the concept of the wine goblets or eating those bland wafers, but I'll go along with it anyway. I also can't understand anything the bishop says so I follow Edward and mimic what he does – it seems to work, before I know it the ceremony is over and we're being led back down the aisle by the bishop. As we pass each row or benches our witnesses bow respectfully to us and the people outside lay down on their stomachs in the grass to worship. Something nags at the back of my head – it's an uncomfortable feeling of being unsafe despite being protected by our guard and I can't put my finger on the cause.

Luckily we are not mobbed at the exit. Edward and I make a quick getaway, with the aid of our guards, and make it back to the castle in relative peace. We head straight to the great hall where two elaborately designed thrones have been set up on a raised platform at one end of the giant room. I'm absolutely in awe of the beauty of these seats with their intricate wood carvings and plush seat cushions. It looks like someone has been carving these for years instead of just a few months. I'm so engrossed with gawking at the battle scene carved on one armrest that I don't even hear Alice enter behind us.

"You will now have your first Hearing Session as monarchs. Bella, quit staring and take your seat! The bishop is rounding up all the people outside to bring them in," she orders.

Edward and I do as we're told and within minutes the great hall is crowded with people. Most of them are commoners – farmers, craftsmen, soldiers – but there are a few noble faces as well. I don't recognize them but it's not hard to differentiate them based on their expensive garb. The people form kind of a row, winding around all over the crowded room, and I have to sigh internally. This will likely take all day.

"Please, approach and plead your case," I say loudly to hush the din.

A young woman approaches, I would guess her to be no older than sixteen, carrying a tiny babe in her arms. Her hair is matted with twigs and leaves and her holey tunic barely covers her very slim figure. She has no shoes and is covered in dirt.

"My Lady Isabella," she brows grandly. "I've come to beg assistance for the life of my son. I have been cast out from my village and forced to sleep in the forest since he was born because I am unmarried. But my lady, it's not my fault, for I was not taken of my own will!"

Grumbling can be heard around the room from man and woman alike.

"Silence!" Edward bellows, making me jump slightly.

I turn back to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Charlotte, my lady," she replies.

"And who is the father of this child?"

She shifts uncomfortably for a moment before whispering, "We share the same father."

I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips as I cover my mouth in horror. The entire room is absolutely silent as the people wait to hear what my judgement will be. I sit up a little straighter and look her directly in her sad, grey eyes. I am absolutely livid for this poor girl.

"Jessica!" I call. Jessica comes running to my side.

"Yes my lady?"

"Please take Charlotte and her son. Find them a place to sleep and some good food," I turn my words to Charlotte directly. "When you are feeling refreshed we will discuss this matter further."

Charlotte's face is transformed first into confusion, then realization, and finally elation. "Oh thank you my lady! Thank you so much!" She gushes as Jessica leads her from the room.

The rest of the afternoon passes in much the same manner. Charlotte's case weighs heavily on my mind and thankfully I am not presented with anything similar. Most of the people are here over land disputes or disagreements about dowry. It is nearly twilight when the door to the great hall bangs open and three bulky, hooded figures enter. They push people aside and walk directly to me and Edward.

"Bella," the middle one says with a venomous sneer.

Tyler, the captain of our guard, immediately approaches them and yells, "How dare you address our queen so informally!"

His advance is halted when the three men remove their hoods and draw their weapons. I give them my best blank face as I take in the figures of Felix, Demetri and Laurent before me. Truthfully I'm frightened beyond words, but I won't let them inspire weakness in me. Edward rises from his throne and draws his weapon.

"None of you are welcome here," he says with malice. "Leave now or I will have you beheaded for treason."

Felix throws his head back and laughs maniacally. "Is that any way to talk to one of your kings? If I had known the great High Queen and King would be so unwelcoming to fellow royalty, I might not have bothered to come at all!"

Edward and I exchange curious glances. "Royalty?" I say hesitantly. "Your king is dead. Essex has ceded to Mercia," I remind him.

Felix's eyes glint with amusement. It terrifies me though I would never admit it out loud.

"I am the son of the late King Marcus of Essex and the only heir to the throne," he replies proudly.

I frown at him. "King Marcus was unmarried. Even if he did father you, the connection is illegitimate and therefore you cannot claim status."

Felix's eyes narrow at me as he points his sword in my direction, making everyone in the room even tenser than before. "If you deny my claim, my _queen_," he sneers viciously, "You will pay for it dearly." His eyes briefly flicker to Edward and back to me. I know what he's implying and it makes my body grow cold. Without another word, he sheathes his sword, puts up his hood, and turns around with his goons in tow. Before exiting the great hall he yells over his shoulder, "You have one week to decide. I will be back in seven days."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: A slightly longer update today. Things are about to get intense! ;)**

**Thanks for sticking around, and to those who leave me regular reviews. I really, ****_really_**** appreciate your kindness.**

* * *

With the three day festival behind us and three days remaining of Felix's schedule, I find myself sitting in a crowded room surrounded by far too much testosterone. I am keeping silent for now until I've heard everyone's opinion on the matter at hand: whether my first act as High Queen will launch us into civil war. It's giving me a headache.

"He has blasphemed against God's will! He must be punished!" Shouts Bishop Ephraim. Low rumblings of approval are emitted from many of those in attendance.

"My lord Ephraim," King Allastair says, "Is it not God's job to punish the wicked? What gives us the right to shed blood in His honour?"

Bishop Ephraim's face turns an amusing shade of purple before he replies, "God will judge us at the hour of our demise. Our monarchs have been ordained by God to do His will here on earth," he says between clenched teeth. If the situation wasn't so serious I might have laughed at him.

King Garret slams his fist on the table. "I agree. We cannot allow insurgencies to develop against any of us. If we take a soft position, we will fall under anarchy once again. Who will take a monarch seriously if they don't unify _all_ of us?"

King Caius speaks up. "Although I agree there can be no rebellion if we are all to benefit from this treaty of unification, I do not agree there should be a fight. Can we not send diplomats instead? Perhaps Felix is simply looking for land of his own and will be placated easily."

Edward shakes his head. "No, Caius. Felix wants blood. If Marcus was indeed his father then he'll want revenge for my killing him. If he's lying about Marcus then there's another angle to it. You heard him say he wants to be recognized as king of Essex."

Garret yells, "That is unacceptable, gentlemen." He glances at me before adding, "And my queen. If we grant him the power of kingship he will surely use that to his advantage. What may be a small skirmish now could turn out to be large scale slaughter in a year from now. We must _fight_!"

Phil, my domestic advisor, speaks up. "But at what cost?"

This is my turn to intervene. "What cost indeed?" I say as I rise from my seat. I pace around the table, my hands casually behind my back, taking my time as I dwell on our situation. "I've heard from most of you and it seems very clear to me that we cannot afford to honour the claim of one illegitimate son of a dead king. Especially not someone as bloodthirsty as Felix of Benfleet who I am convinced will stop at nothing to bring down the whole of Britain in his quest for revenge. But what can be done? He will not listen to diplomacy, of that I am certain. No, we will be left with no option but to fight against him. That is my decision, now let there be no more debate on the matter except for strategy. I will of course defer to my husband on this topic."

All of the men at the table, even the ones hesitant about the idea of fighting, bang their fists on the table in a gesture of solidarity and support. I nod briefly before returning to my seat.

Edward rises and calls for Eric. "What is the status of our armament?"

"With all the warriors accompanying the kings to Mercia in addition to our own troops returned from the north, we have a total of four hundred strong men."

Edward nods appreciatively. "Send out scouts immediately to assess what sort of army marches with Felix and how far away they are encamped. I want an answer by tomorrow at dusk, so choose your fastest riders."

Eric bows respectfully and runs out of the room, presumably to carry out my husband's orders.

"My lords, let us defer the conversation of strategy to tomorrow when we have more information. In the meantime I will arm the reserves and get the blacksmiths to work. Until tomorrow," Edward says as he bows. His gesture is mirrored by the other kings as they file out of the room for the evening.

Once we are alone, I rise from my seat and wrap my arms around Edward in a tight, loving embrace.

"What are we going to do?" I ask, showing my fear for the first time since Felix entered the great hall.

Edward rubs my cheek with his left hand. "We're going to win," he says with absolute confidence.

XoXoX

As I sit up in my bed, watching streams of sunlight filter through the wood shutters, my mind is full of trepidation for what lies ahead. Needless to say I tossed and turned most of the night. I tried not to disturb Edward by staying as far on my side of the bed as possible, but as he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes I can tell he didn't fare much better than I did.

"Good morning, love," he says as he leans over to kiss my exposed shoulder blade. I ignore the tingling sensation on my skin that is inevitably caused by his lips.

"Good morning," I reply.

Edward chuckles. "You sound tired. Did you not sleep well?" I detect amusement in his golden voice.

I turn my head to look at him. "You know I didn't," I sigh. "I'm just so worried about what today will bring…" I turn my gaze back to the window.

"Bella, whatever happens today know that we'll get through it. You're the High Queen now, you have to be strong for your people."

"For _OUR_ people," I remind him.

I hear the smile in his voice as he replies, "For _our_ people."

"It's for the people I'm worried. It's one thing to ask soldiers to fight a war – it's their job, and this one is more than morally justified. But will Felix leave the fighting to the battlefield? Is he honourable enough to leave the commoners out of it? I don't think we can trust that he will do that, which means innocent people could suffer for our cause. Can I really ask them to do that?"

Our conversation is interrupted by Jessica and Lauren entering the room with two trays of food. They place the platters on our table and hasten away so that we may eat together in peace. Once they've left the room I get out of bed, stretch my stiff muscles, and put on my morning robe. I feel Edward's eyes on me as I move. As I look at him, my face flushes with heat when I see the hooded eyes and desire painted across his features.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I don't know anyone, aside from Felix, who wouldn't follow you to the corners of the earth."

He makes me smile in spite of myself. "Come join me for breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

XoXoX

It is indeed a long day. Hot, sweaty, humid, uncomfortable and stifling are just some of the words to describe Britain in the summer. As much as I'd prefer to stay within the confines of the considerably cooler castle walls, there are too many things I've neglected to do lately.

With Edward by my side, since he refuses to delegate the matter of my personal safety to anyone else, we tour the grounds giving directions to our many workers. We make sure the vegetable gardens and orchards are being tended, inspect the quality of our livestock, and chat with the stableman before moving on to the blacksmiths. They are working at full capacity sharpening weapons and fashioning horseshoes for the potential battle ahead – the sight leaves me deflated and tired. I am much happier to see the weavers, potters, and basket makers practicing their crafts. For a few moments they distract me from the feeling of impending doom hanging over my head.

With the coming of mid-afternoon, and the hottest part of the day, Edward escorts me to the servants' huts before leaving to speak with Eric. He knows what I have to do, and that it is inappropriate for him to be there. A young girl likely no older than ten years points me to the small abode I seek where, after politely knocking, Charlotte emerges.

"My lady!" She says as she gets down on her hands and knees. "If I had known you were visiting me I would have…"

I touch her back gently, indicating for her to stand. "Do not fret. I gave no announcement of my coming. I thought we could have a chat now, if you're not otherwise engaged?" Although she stands up, she doesn't look at my face. Instead she opts to stare at her hands nervously.

"Y-yes, of course. Let me fetch my son."

We walk a little ways until we come across a makeshift bench underneath a large oak tree which serves to block out the sun with its tall, thick branches and closely packed leaves. As we sit, I see Jessica in the distance. I indicate to her for a light meal and some refreshments to be brought to us. When Jessica scurries off to fulfill my request, I turn to Charlotte.

She is a pretty girl with long, straight, light brown hair and matching eyes. Her nose is a little too large for her face but her lips are thick and pouty. Now that she's better dressed I can see her figure is too slim, likely from nearly starving, but there is something attractive about her. My heart reaches out to her and her son, who is wriggling in her arms as if he wishes to escape. Charlotte puts him down in the grass at our feet where is barely able to crawl; instead he is content to palm at the softness beneath his hands.

"What is your son's name?" I ask, not sure where exactly to begin.

"Robert," she says with adoration clear in her tone.

"And where are you from?"

"My queen, we hail from a small village near the Celtic lands called Riverton. It is just west of Caer Leon."

"You don't have to use formalities right now, Charlotte. We're just two women talking," I say gently. I feel rather than see her nod her head.

"I want you to tell me what happened to bring you here," I probe.

She takes a deep breath and exhales before starting. "I gave birth to Robert in the forest just outside the village in a mud hut I had to build when I was sent away. He is nearly six months old now and I don't know how I've managed to keep us both alive. I had no choice but to come and beg for assistance when nobody else would help me."

"Why did they turn you away?"

"Because I am unmarried. The priest at the church said I have sinned against God and brought a… a bastard… into this world. He said I deserved to be punished," she says, her voice thick with emotion.

"What of your family?"

She sighs and tugs at her hair in frustration. "I am the oldest of four daughters. My mother died in childbirth giving my father a son, who also died. He is a respected metallurgist who makes the finest swords in the country. Nobody would believe that he is also my son's father, none except my younger sisters who are also forced to lay with him when he's had too much ale at the tavern. I fear for their safety almost as much as I feared I was not strong enough to journey here." By the end of her speech she is nearly whispering and her eyes are full of unshed tears.

My heart goes out to this poor girl who has endured so much unnecessary hardship. I understand her situation – as an unmarried girl, she could not have left her father's house for anything except matrimony. She would have had to comply with her father's… _desires_… no matter how sordid. Suddenly an idea comes to mind.

"You say he is an expert sword maker?" I ask. Charlotte only nods. "What is his name?"

"He is Caliburn, son of Theodor."

Jessica has the most perfect timing. She and Lauren arrive with a small table, a pitcher, and platter of fine foods, setting everything up for us under the shade of this mighty tree. When they're done their task I give Lauren an order.

"Lauren, I want you to send a messenger to Riverton, which lies a few miles west of Caer Leon. Bid Caliburn and his daughters come to Gloucester immediately for a very special job. I am in need of his expertise as a sword maker and have been told he is the best in Britain," I say, winking at Charlotte.

Lauren bows. "Right away, my lady." She turns and runs off in the direction of the stables. Jessica turns and leaves with a small smile playing at her lips – she undoubtedly knows I have ulterior motives even if she doesn't yet know the details.

Charlotte has an ecstatic smile on her face as she turns to me and says, "I do not have words enough to thank you, my queen."

I shake my head. "Don't thank me yet. I cannot go around accusing my subjects of crimes of passion, but I can ensure that your sisters are at least safe from his clutches. If he is as you say, he will undoubtedly make his character known even as he resides here temporarily fulfilling my requests. And I promise you then that justice will be done."

Charlotte nods, her eyes now full of tears of joy.

"As for you and your son, I have a proposal to make. Do not feel obligated to accept what I'm about to say – you have every right to decline."

Again Charlotte nods without replying.

"I have been thinking for a while now that we are in need of someone with particular skills around here. Someone who can watch the children during the day so their mothers may be free to resume their duties. A minimal caretaking role consisting of little more than supervising, breaking up fights, and keeping the children corralled in one spot away from the main areas of the castle. This person would of course receive a fair wage for their effort – I don't care _what_ men say, child rearing his as valuable work as any other skilled trade." I clear my throat before continuing. "Could you see yourself in such a role?"

I watch the excitement bubble up and out of her throat as she exclaims, "My queen, I would be honoured!"

I throw my head back in joyous laughter before calming down and saying, "Good. Now let us eat before your son crawls out the front gate." I motion toward Robert, who has suddenly become quite mobile.

XoXoX

When at last the heat of the day is behind us and we are once again meeting with the kings at the round table set up in the great hall, I find myself trying to hide my shaking hands in the folds of my dress as Eric's scouts give their reports.

Not one of them has seen any army, or sign of one, within a week's march of the castle. This news should calm me but it doesn't. If anything it makes me _more_ nervous. And Edward's reaction to this development is bewilderment, which is matched on the faces of the other kings. Nobody seems to know what to say or do in this situation.

"So let us be clear," I say after a long, awkward pause. "Felix came here demanding royal recognition for a non-existent kingdom, gave us one week to decide, and has no way to fight for his claim? I find that difficult to believe. Eric, are you sure your scouts didn't miss anything?"

Eric puffs out his chest proudly. "I would stake my life on it, my queen."

I eye him carefully before replying, "That won't be necessary. I trust you, I just don't see how there could be any other answer to this puzzle."

King Garret slams his fist on the table, making a few of us jump in surprise. "Army or not, we can't give this arrogant ass any favours. I say we continue preparing the army, just in case, and amp up the castle's defenses in the meantime. We'll just have to wait and see what Felix says when he returns the day after tomorrow, and be prepared for the worst case scenario."

I look to Edward who nods in agreement. "Garret is right. We can't let this development keep us from being prepared. If anything it should make us all even more careful. I don't know what tricks he has up his grungy, moth eaten sleeve, but have no doubt, gentlemen – and my lady – that he is up to _something_."

I couldn't agree more.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Soooo, I've hit a bit of writer's block for this story. I know kind of where I want to go with it but inspiration has been low. So I may not update this as frequently as my other story which is titled All My Life. But have no fear, I never leave a project unfinished. The King and Queen ****_will_**** have their HEA.**

**As always, I'll add some supplemental information to canadollfanfiction over at blogspot. Thank you for the continued kindness and support! Please keep it up! And if anyone has ideas/comments/suggestions, feel free to let me know. :)**

* * *

I'm sitting in my bedchamber when Jessica comes running in to announce Felix has arrived.

"He's early," growls Edward.

I stand and shrug my shoulders. "Oh well, whether he arrives now or at sunset our answer is the same. Let's go face this brute and get it over with."

Edward and I walk hand in hand to the great hall which has recently become the site of our royal court. Seeing the people mill about as our workers try to set up for the evening's meal reminds me to design a separate throne room for our new castle.

After escorting me to my chair, Edward takes a seat in his own decorated throne. No sooner have we sat down when we are approached by none other than Felix of Benfleet flanked by Demetri and Laurent.

"My queen," Felix says as he bows dramatically. I recognize the overly grand gesture as the one I used to give Royce when I was irritated with him.

Deciding to be diplomatic, I say, "Rise, Felix of Benfleet. Welcome back to Gloucester."

Felix stands up tall and smirks at me. "My queen, you may recall the content of our last meeting. I am here to discover whether you will honour my parentage as King Marcus' son, and heir to the kingdom of Essex, as per our laws and traditions."

I also stand and address him directly. "Lord Felix, I acknowledge your nobility in the kingdom of Britain. You are a celebrated warlord and will always be welcome to visit my court…"

'But?" He growls.

"…_BUT_ it is not part of common law to acknowledge an illegitimate heir no matter whose lineage they are from. And even if I was to consider such an exception, I have nothing but your word as proof of your heritage. I must therefore regretfully deny your claim."

As soon as the words leave my tongue, his face contorts into one of… pleasure? Satisfaction? It's hard to tell, but I know he is pleased by my decision. A cold shiver runs up my spine as I wonder if I've played directly into his evil hands. What has he got planned now?

"That is most unfortunate news. I see I will have to force the issue on the battlefield for the sake of my people. Good day Queen Isabella and _King_ Edward." He gives a curt bow and winks at me before turning and leaving. The dread building in my stomach makes me nauseous.

XoXoX

The kings of the various kingdoms leave for their respective homes over the next week. It was agreed they would not leave all at once for fear of ambush, and so their departure is decided last minute and done quickly. Before they leave I have one last council session to beg they send a portion of their troops to build Britain's army. They each agree wholeheartedly, except for Caius of East Anglia whose reluctance irritates me, and go their separate ways to make preparations for their journeys. I'm both relieved and distressed at recent events.

Over the following weeks Edward and I discuss different possibilities for proactive strategy. It's not a question of 'if' Felix will attack, but 'when' and 'where'. Edward is convinced he will not strike at Gloucester directly but will focus his attention elsewhere to draw us out. We agree to compromise by keeping our scouts busy monitoring the countryside for any sign of attack.

The more time passes the more anxious I become. I try to hide it when outside my bedchamber so that the people will not be affected, but sometimes it's hard. And sometimes I get so scared I spill the contents of my stomach repeatedly.

It's not until after an intimate dinner with Edward, Carlisle and Esme do I realize that my nausea is _not_ a result of nerves, but of my delicate condition. In all the flurry of activity I haven't noticed missing my monthly courses. After a quick examination by Carlisle, it is confirmed I am with child. I couldn't be happier!

Of course this news, although heartily welcomed, comes at an unfortunate time. Yes we have united Britain and all her kingdoms. It's true the Pictish front has been quieter of late. Our relationship with Gwynedd to the west has been growing and overseas trade has increased, providing the people with extraordinary wealth. But this feels like the quiet before the storm that will inevitably come despite all our best efforts.

And so the time passes slowly and nerve-rackingly. Every time a messenger arrives at Gloucester I expect it to be word of an advancing army. When Edward sends out the scouts for reconnaissance I bite my nails with dread. When I hear of a close friend travelling I can't help but cringe with fear, hoping I don't receive word of their brutal slaughter. It is a difficult time for all of us, especially when I should be basking in love and with the joy of carrying Edward's child.

When Caliburn and his daughters arrive at the gates of Gloucester I am relieved to have something other than impending doom to focus on. I set to work separating him from the girls, allotting him a small cottage near the blacksmiths to practice his craft while employing Charlotte's sisters to help her with managing the children. Charlotte is ecstatic at this arrangement and her father is also pleased – he is, after all, now the personal sword maker for the queen.

I set him to work right away on a commissioned piece which will be an anniversary gift to Edward. It is a strong two handed sword with our dragon's crest engraved on the shoulder of the blade and two dragons entwined at the guard snaking their way up the grip to the pommel. Caliburn assures me this will be his grandest piece of work yet – it will be the strongest, lightest, most decorated blade and the zenith of his craft.

I know Edward will love it.

XoXoX

Nearly eight months after our last encounter with Felix, and six months into my pregnancy, is when our luck runs out. It is our weekly Hearing Session in the great hall/throne room when Jessica comes running to my side.

"My lady, come quickly. There is a messenger that says he has an urgent message for you," she whispers into my ear.

I nod and give Edward a wary glance. He understands and easily takes over the task of seeing to the requests of the people who have come for our help. I pry myself out of my throne, my belly making it difficult to get up quickly, and waddle behind Jessica toward the courtyard.

There, lying in the grass surrounded by servants trying to feed him bread and water, is a blood covered Jared. I would recognize him anywhere as one of my father's most trusted warriors.

"My Queen Isabella!" He pants heavily. I sit beside him in the grass and try to wipe the caked-on blood from his face with a wash cloth.

"What is it, Jared? What's happened?" I ask as fear courses through my veins.

"Lyonesse… under attack… five hundred men and war machines I've never seen before… fire arrows… oh god!" He cries as he closes his eyes and goes limp in the grass. I can still feel his breath on my hand so I know he's merely asleep.

Calmly I say, "Jessica, have Lauren fetch Carlisle at once. In the meantime have him taken to the guest quarters and his needs attended to. When my husband is finished in the great hall send him to our bedchamber. I would converse with him."

Jessica bows. "At once, my lady," she says before running off to find Lauren.

When Edward trudges through our bedroom door, his wild green eyes search me out and look panicked as they find me lying on our bed.

"Bella, is everything okay? What's wrong? Is it the baby…" he rambles. I can't help but smile at his protectiveness.

I pat the bed next to me. "I am fine. Come lay with me, there's news we need to discuss."

He reluctantly lies down beside me so our faces are close and wraps one arm around me gently but protectively. His warm breath fans my cheeks, making me feel calmer and loved.

"We've had word from Lyonesse. They're under attack," I say, the words barely making it out before a choked sob springs forward.

Edward stiffens and pulls me closer. "And so it begins," he whispers sadly.

"Jared says there are five hundred men with weapons we've never seen before," I state. "Can we beat them? Could we even get there on time," I squeak out through my tears.

"Shhh, calm yourself, love. It's not good for our baby. We have a large army that has been meticulously trained and a few surprises of our own. Please try to sleep for now, and I will visit Jared to assess the situation," he says. As always his words have a sedating effect on me and I'm asleep within minutes.

XoXoX

There is no light shining through the window when I wake from my restless sleep full of nightmares. Somehow I have been undressed and covered with blankets, and my naked husband is holding me from behind as he snores lightly in his slumber. I try to extricate myself from his tight grasp without waking him but it's no good – it's like he senses when I'm not there. Or it could be my lack of grace in this swollen state.

"Where are you going, love?" He asks.

"I am with child, Edward. My bladder is the size of a strawberry right now," I chastise gently as I crouch over the chamber pot behind the changing screen. Normally I would walk down the hall to the water closet but lately that's been more difficult than it's worth. When I'm finished, I sit at the table and pick at the remnants of the dinner I missed.

"I had a long chat with Jared, once he awoke," Edward says from the bed which he apparently doesn't want to leave.

"Oh?" I ask before taking a huge bite from a rhubarb biscuit.

He chuckles lightly before growing serious. "Yes. At first light I will prepare the army to march to Lyonesse. Since we've been on high alert for quite some time, it will only take a day or two to make appropriate preparations. It will likely be a week before we arrive there, due to the size of the army and the supply wagons accompanying us. But from what I've seen of their defenses, I'm confident that they can hold out until we get there. Your father's castle is very heavily fortified."

I nod in agreement. "Esh I doe id."

"What was that?" Edward says, clearly trying not to laugh at my mouth stuffed with sourdough bread.

I swallow before saying, "Yes I know it. And it's not okay to laugh at your pregnant wife!" I exclaim as I throw a piece of bread at him. I was aiming for his head but missed him entirely, causing him to laugh harder.

Instead of finishing my meal, I get up and stomp toward the bed where he's lying with his arms propped behind his head with a giant smirk on his face.

"Don't make me kick you out of our room!" I warn. I'm only half kidding but I'm trying to humble him a little.

"Aw," he reaches out to help me up, "You know I'm just playing around. Come here, beautiful wife. Do you need a backrub?" Edward says as I flop down on my side, already out of breath from exertion. I nod my head at him pitifully.

Rather than making me move, Edward climbs over me to position himself behind me. He lifts my nightdress and starts rubbing circles into my lower back, eliciting grunts of approval from me. His magical hands knead and massage my aching muscles, helping me to release some of the physical and emotional tension I carry in that area. Before long his ministrations become more erotic as he reaches around and cups my sex.

"Mmmmm, Bella…" he whispers in my ear. Instantly I feel a pool of wetness gather under his fingers.

"Oh, Edward, please!" I groan loudly.

That's all the encouragement he needs as he holds my right leg up and enters me gently from behind. His long, slow thrusts show the extent of his love for me and the care for our unborn child.

When he comes in a torrent of whispered endearments, I relax into his hold and fall asleep wrapped in the arms of my best friend, lover, and soul mate. And for the moment I couldn't be happier.

Tomorrow will be another story.


End file.
